Matrimonio sin amor
by thibylove
Summary: Bella acaba de salir de un desengaño amoroso, tratando de alejarse y olvidar, regresa a la casa de sus padres sin saber lo que el destino le depara con el guapo vecino de estos...
1. Chapter 1

**aqui estoy otra vez, se que he desaparecido pero no se preocupen que terminare cada una de mis historias a su debido tiempo, lamentablemente he tenido problemas personales, que como quien dice nunca termina uno y entran otros... bueno espero que me comprendan y sepan esperar, aunque no se preocupen pues es muy seguro que esta historia se la que primero termine...**

**los personajes son de S.M. y la historia es una adaptacion de Peny Jordan,,,,,,,,, espero que les guste**

_El amor puede lastimar tanto que tu lo permitas..._

* * *

—¿De modo que lo hiciste, por fin? ¿Presentaste tu renuncia y te fuiste?

—Sí —murmuró Bella, frunciendo un poco el ceño como si las palabras la lastimaran físicamente.

Su amiga y vecina hizo una mueca de conmiseración. Era diez años mayor que Bella y la conocía desde hacía cuatro años, cuando ésta había comprado la casa contigua a la suya, y en el fondo sintió el deseo de lanzar una exclamación de alegría. James Saunders, el jefe de Bella, podría ser en lo exterior un ejemplar rubio de magnífica masculinidad, pero por dentro era un hombre frío e implacable. Esa era la opinión bien razonada de la vecina, pero Bella siempre se había negado a escucharla, a prestar oídos a cualquier crítica al hombre para quien trabajaba y al que amaba.

—Bien, ya sabes lo que pienso —dijo ahora a Bella—. Creo que fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

La boca de Bella se torció en una mueca de tristeza. Era una mujer alta, esbelta, con veintiseis años de edad y actitud apacible que enmascaraba una mente aguda y eficiente. Su apariencia reflejaba su personalidad. Su rostro era un fino óvalo; sus facciones, elegantes y bien proporcionadas. Sólo su boca, con su inesperada turgencia, denotaba que por debajo de la calma exterior podía esconderse una mujer de apasionado temperamento.

—No fue precisamente una decisión calmada y tomada por mi propia voluntad.

El dolor en su voz hizo que Rosalie, su vecina, apartara la mirada con indignada compasión.

¿Cómo podía James Saunders haber tratado a Bella de manera tan vil después de todo lo que ésta había hecho por él, trabajando para él como una esclava, ayudándolo a convertir su negocio en el éxito que era ahora y amándolo con la esperanza de… Aunque Bella siempre había reconocido que James no correspondía a su amor, en su fuero interno Rosalie sospechaba que él debía haber adivinado lo que la joven sentía y, en consecuencia, por decencia y compasión, debió haber sugerido a Bella a años antes que sería más sensato si buscaba trabajo en otra parte. En vez de ello, había permitido que se desarrollara entre los dos una intimidad que, aunque no fuera de tipo sexual, hacía que la joven alimentara la esperanza en cuanto a que algún día ocurriera el milagro de que James correspondiera a su amor y la convirtiera en su mujer.

Pero el milagro nunca sucedió y la semana anterior James entró con toda calma en su oficina y anunció que estaba comprometido y pronto se casaría.

Bella quedó devastada, pero cuando Rosalie le sugirió que presentara su renuncia e iniciara una nueva vida, la joven se rehusó, aduciendo que si lo hacía perjudicaría el negocio que Tanto trabajo le había costado a James construir.

—Tenías razón —decía ahora Bella con aire desdichado—. Debí tener la sensatez de presentar mi renuncia cuando James me anunció que él y Victoria se casarían. Pero, tonta y ciega que era, no tenía idea de que Victoria también quería mi puesto.

El día anterior Bella fue a trabajar como de costumbre. James estaba fuera, pues había ido a visitar algunos clientes y, aunque Bella se sintió incómoda al principio cuando Victoria entró en la oficina, no sospechó el verdadero motivo de la visita de la otra mujer sino hasta que Victoria le dijo una serie de cosas que la obligó a tomar la decisión de dejar su trabajo y alejarse definitivamente de James.

—¿Qué fue con exactitud lo que te dijo? —preguntó Rosalie, percibiendo la necesidad que Bella tenía de explayarse.

Estaban sentadas en la impecable cocina de Bella. Rosalie había ido a visitarla, sospechando que algo andaba mal desde que vio que la joven llegó a media tarde, antes de lo acostumbrado, estacionando su auto sin mucho cuidado y entrando en su casa casi corriendo.

Rosalie la siguió entonces, ansiosa por averiguar lo que estaba mal y prestar su apoyo si era necesario.

Bella se encogió de hombros, inclinando la cabeza sobre la taza de café que sostenía entre las dos manos. Su cabello era sedoso, del tono del chocolate amargo.

Rosalie, quien la había visto anteriormente haciendo sus tareas domésticas con el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo y el rostro sin maquillaje, se asombró al ver lo joven y vulnerable que parecía sin afeites.

También sabía que a pesar de su aire de eficiencia y seriedad profesional anhelaba una familia, hijos… Cuando hablaba de su hermana mayor y sus dos hijos, el rostro se le suavizaba y sus ojos chocolates tomaban un tono oro.

Mientras Bella clavaba la vista en su café, se estremeció ligeramente.

¿Qué había dicho Victoria? Incluso ahora, apenas podía soportar el recordar lo que Victoria Thomas le dijo cuando Bella entró en la oficina de James, con los rojísimos labios en una especie de puchero, su cabello fuego y su falda demasiado corta y estrecha. Y, sin embargo, era obvio que James la encontraba atractiva. Mucho más que eso. Bella tragó saliva, obligándose a acallar las emociones para concentrarse en responder la pregunta de Rosalie.

—Bien, básicamente me hizo saber que tanto ella como James eran conscientes de mis… mis sentimientos por él, que de hecho encontraban un poco divertido que yo pensara que había logrado ocultarlo. Como ella señaló, no hay algo más patético que una secretaria enamorada de su jefe, en especial, cuando no hay la menor esperanza de que él corresponda a ese amor.

Bella hizo una pausa mientras Rosaline bufaba de indignación y sacudía la cabeza.

—Bien, es bastante cierto, aunque yo me engañé creyendo que James y yo éramos más socios que jefe y empleada.

—¡Socios! —La interrumpió Rosaline, incapaz de seguir controlando su ira—. ¡Pero si tú prácticamente le administraste el negocio! Sin ti…

Bella le sonrió con tristeza.

—Ojalá eso fuera cierto, pero con toda honestidad debo admitir que fue la habilidad James para las ventas y su intuición, las que hicieron prosperar la empresa. Yo sólo trabajé tras bambalinas. De cualquier manera, como Victoria me indicó, no sería conveniente para mí permanecer trabajando con James ahora que estaban comprometidos; ella podría reemplazarme muy bien en la oficina e James había decidido que lo mejor para todos era que yo buscara otro empleo. Me dijo que podía quedarme hasta fin de mes si quería.

Bella hizo una pausa. Rosaline apretó los labios y volvió a mover la cabeza con indignada incredulidad.

—¿Qué podía yo hacer? Por supuesto, le dije que me iría de inmediato. Eso fue ayer. Sólo fui hoy para limpiar mi escritorio y dejar en orden algunas cosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no derrumbarse. Había sido una entrevista tan inesperada, tan humillante, cuando creía haber pasado ya por todo el sufrimiento posible.

Desde antes, sabía que James salía con Victoria, por supuesto, igual que había sabido de todas las otras mujeres con las que tuvo amores durante los siete años en que trabajó para él. La abrumó el dolor cuando James le dijo que se casaría con Victoria.

Bella siempre creyó que Rosaline era la única que sabía del amor que abrigaba por James. Poco después de cambiarse a la casa contigua a la de Rosaline, ésta la había encontrado hecha un mar de lágrimas porque James acababa de cancelar la invitación a cenar que le había hecho a Sara como celebración previa a la Navidad, sólo para poder salir con su "amiguita" en turno.

Ni siquiera los padres o la hermana de Bella sabían de su amor imposible; o, al menos, eso suponía. Ahora se preguntaba si lo habían adivinado y guardaban silencio por compasión.

Se merecía el desprecio que Victoria le manifestó, reflexionaba ahora con amargura. Era, después de todo, ese ridículo estereotipo de la mujer simple, sin atractivos especiales, enamorada como una colegiala del jefe encantador y apuesto. Pero al menos ahora había roto ese molde al presentar su renuncia.

—Bien, pues si quieres mi opinión, te libraste de un bribón —declaró Rosalie sin ambages—. Sí, ya sé que no te gusta que nadie critique a James, pero por una vez voy a decir lo que pienso. Creo que te ha utilizado, se ha servido de tu talento, de tu capacidad, de tu dedicación, y ahora…

—Y ahora que se ha enamorado de Victoria ya no hay sitio para mí en su vida —la interrumpió Bella con tono mesurado—. Y pensar que todo este tiempo creía haber ocultado mis sentimientos. Al principio, cuando obtuve el empleo con él… bien, tenía entonces diecinueve años y la cabeza llena de sueños.

La joven parecía hablar más para sí que para su vecina.

—Acababa de llegar a Londres, de Shropshire, porque quería mejorar mi capacitación, mis oportunidades de obtener un empleo de primera. Al principio me sentía muy abatida… llena de nostalgia por mi terruño. Compartía el apartamento con otras tres chicas, trabajando medio tiempo por las mañanas y asistiendo por las noches a una escuela para incrementar mis conocimientos de computación, y entonces conocí a James. Estaba tomando el mismo curso de computación. Él tenía entonces veinticinco años y acababa de establecer su propio negocio. En realidad era vendedor y lo que le urgía era alguien que dirigiera su oficina. Cuando me ofreció el puesto, acepté con entusiasmo. Siempre fue un jefe generoso en lo económico. Luego, cuando murió mi abuela, usé el dinero que me legó para comprar esta casa. Ya no sentía nostalgia de mi pueblo. Había hecho amigos y una vida propia aquí aunque no me atrevía a reconocerlo ante nadie, ya había admitido que mi amor por James era lo que me mantenía trabajando para él. Como una tonta, nunca perdía la esperanza.

Y él te permitió alimentar esa esperanza, pensó Rosalie con acre sagacidad, pero no lo dijo. Consideraba que Bella ya había sufrido demasiado para agobiarla aún más.

—¿Entonces qué harás ahora? —preguntó Rosalie con suavidad.

—Irme a casa —dijo Bella, sonriendo con triste ironía cuando vio la expresión de su vecina—. Sí, qué tontería, ¿verdad? Soy una mujer de veintiseis años que ha vivido siete en Londres y, sin embargo, sigue considerando Shropshire como su casa. Tengo algunos ahorros. Puedo dejar esta casa, si es necesario, y tomarme unos meses libres, darme tiempo para reflexionar… —sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que una de las razones por las que estaba tan decidida a irse de Londres era que tenía miedo. Miedo de que una que se desvaneciera el sentimiento de humillación y de ira, pudiera renacer en ella el deseo de ver otra vez a James, de buscar cualquier pretexto para encontrarse con él. No, no quería convertirse en objeto de burla y desdén, y por eso se iba, temerosa de su propia debilidad.

Cerró los ojos cuando su visión se empañó por las lágrimas, borrando la imagen mental que se acababa de formar de James y Victoria juntos, riéndose de ella, la hermosa cabeza rubia de James echada atrás, sus azules ojos risueños, su expresión de cruel desprecio. Bella se estremeció de repente, extrañada de que le fuera tan fácil conjurar esa imagen; sin embargo, si alguien le hubiera sugerido que James pudiera ser cruel, duro, deliberadamente malicioso e hiriente, ella habría refutado eso de inmediato como un infundió. No obstante… a través de los años hubo ocasiones en que incluso su indeclinable devoción decaía, se tambaleaba un poco cuando él tomaba una decisión o hacía algún comentario que a ella le parecía un poco menos generoso y humano de lo que esperaba.

Siempre supo que James era ególatra, pero lo atribuía a una infancia rodeada de halagos y satisfacciones, si bien jamás lo creyó capaz de lastimar a alguien a propósito. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Se había negado todos esos años a ver la realidad? Volvió a estremecerse, haciendo que su vecina la mirara con preocupación.

—Sí, creo que deberías irte a Shropshire —dijoRosalie con firmeza—. Aunque sé que voy a echarte mucho de menos.

Bella le ofreció una sonrisa triste y cariñosa.

—Sé que probablemente no sea el momento oportuno para expresarte algo que quise decirte hace mucho tiempo —continuó Rosalie—. Soy mayor que tú, Bella, y conozco mucho de la vida. Sé lo que sientes porJames Saunders, o al menos lo que crees sentir por él, pero con toda honestidad dime, ¿te has permitido alguna vez averigua si podías interesarte en otro hombre, enamorarte de alguien que no fuera James?

—¿Permitirme? Pero…

Rosalie la interrumpió.

—Enamorarse es fácil; amar es algo más difícil y seguir amando a alguien en medio de las vicisitudes cotidianas es incluso más difícil… pero mucho más profundo y satisfactorio. Yo sé, por las cosas que me has dicho y por la forma en que tratas a mis hijos, que te gustaría tener niños —continuó Rosalie—. Ya sabes lo que deberías hacer ahora, ¿verdad? Deberías borrar de tu mente a James Saunders y buscar un buen hombre con quien tener hijos.

Bella no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó.

—No puedo apartar de mi mente a alguien con un simple acto de voluntad, ni casarme con un hombre a quien no amo, no importa cuánto desee tener una familia.

Por supuesto, Rosalie tenía razón. Bella quería hijos. A veces, de hecho, ese deseo era James intenso que resultaba casi doloroso… pero lo que Rosalie le sugería era impensable.

—Yo no estaba enamorada de Emmett cuando me casé con él —le confió su vecina con tono apacible, dejándola perpleja. Jamás había conocido a otra pareja, aparte de sus padres, y siempre supuso que se habían casado muy enamorados—. Y, lo que es más, él tampoco estaba enamorado de mí. De hecho, los dos habíamos sufrido una decepción amorosa reciente. Hacía algún tiempo que nos conocíamos y existía entre nosotros una buena amistad. Una noche conversamos y descubrimos cuántos intereses compartíamos, incluido el deseo de sentar cabeza y formar una familia, necesidad que no compartían las personas de las que nos habíamos enamorado. De modo que hablamos de ello, comenzamos a salir juntos, para ver si eso podría dar resultado, y luego, cuando descubrimos que nos llevábamos tan bien como era nuestra esperanza, decidimos casarnos. No porque estuviésemos enamorados, sino porque ambos pensábamos que nuestra relación podía prosperar, resultar dichosa. Nunca me he arrepentido de esa decisión y creo que Emmett tampoco y… ¿sabes otra cosa? —dirigió a Bella una sonrisa luminosa—. No sé como ha sucedido, pero ha surgido entre nosotros un pequeño milagro y ahora nos amamos profundamente.

—Te envidio, Rosalie, pero no creo que yo…

—Escúchame. Tú y yo nos parecemos en muchos aspectos. Deja de desperdiciar tu vida con un hombre que no puedes tener, y que te lastimaría si viviesen juntos. No pases el resto de tu vida llorando lágrimas de decepción. Decide qué es lo que quieres en realidad. Aprovecha el tiempo que pases en casa de tus padres, para reflexionar sobre lo que realmente es importante para ti. Está bien, podrías decidir que estoy equivocada, que un esposo, un hogar y una familia no son las cosas que deseas en realidad para alejar tus sueños de enamorarte, de ser amada. Pero podrías descubrir cosas inusitadas sobre tus verdaderas necesidades.


	2. chapter 2

**estoy aqui otra vez...**

**los personajes son de S.M. y la historia es una adaptacion de Peny Jordan**

_incluso cuando digo que eres el unico para mi, creo que no te importa..._

* * *

Cuando Bella entró en el familiar camino que conducía a la casa paterna, daba vueltas en su mente a lo que Rosalie le había dicho poco antes. Un hogar… hijos… Sí, eso era lo que ella deseaba en realidad. A pesar de que había decidido mudarse a Londres y forjarse una carrera profesional en la gran ciudad, en corazón seguía siendo la chica provinciana de siempre. Había disfrutado sus años en Londres, pero en su interior nunca creyó que eso fuera otra cosa que un interludio agitado entre su infancia y su futuro papel como madre y esposa.

Cada vez que veía a sus padres o a su hermana, recordaba sus necesidades más elementales y cómo su vida las estaba coartando. Pero no había podido alejarse de James. Se había negado a afrontar la verdad: que nunca llegaría el momento en que la amara como ella a él. Tenía veintiseis años. De ninguna manera estaba vieja, pero ya no era tan joven como para engañarse con esas tontas ilusiones. Pensó en los hombres que la habían invitado a salir a través de los años, hombres amables, simpáticos, decentes, pero simples en comparación con James, a quien prácticamente idolatraba. Hombres a quienes rechazó, ignoró, olvidó; hombres con quienes, de acuerdo con Rosalie, podría haber sido feliz, con los que pudo tener una vida tranquila al formar una familia y haber tenido hijos que la habrían colmado de dicha… ¿que la habrían hecho olvidar a James? Imposible, sin duda… ¿o sería acaso que ella era la que no se permitía olvidarlo? ¿Era su propia obstinación lo que le impedía admitir que había cometido un error al entregar su corazón de manera tan absurda e infantil a un hombre que no lo merecía? Pero ahora estaba forzada a separar su vida de la de él… ahora que ella…

Se removió con inquietud en su asiento. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle por el largo viaje. Se alegraba de que estuviera cerca el verano y el día fuera bastante prolongado para concluir su viaje antes que oscureciera.

Su expresión se suavizó al pensar en sus padres. Su progenitor ya estaba jubilado. Él y su esposa vivían todavía en la casa donde Bella y su hermana habían crecido, en las afueras del pueblo, a tres kilómetros y con sendero pedregoso. Constituía la alquería de una antigua casona rural.

La casona tenía muchos años abandonada, ya que el anciano que la habitaba había muerto intestado y sin herederos legales directos, y tampoco había alguien interesado en comprar una propiedad tan deteriorada y tan lejos del maltratado sendero. La última vez que Bella estuvo en casa para festejar la Navidad en familia, su madre le dijo llena de emoción que la casona acababa de venderse. El hombre que la había comprado era una especie de experto en botánica de la Comisión Forestal, quien ahora había decidido establecer un negocio propio, sembrando y vendiendo especímenes raros de árboles.

Los padres de Bella apenas habían saludado a su nuevo vecino un par de veces, pero la joven tuvo la impresión de que su madre se había impresionado gratamente con el hombre.

—Imagínate, él solo viviendo en esa vieja casona húmeda y medio en ruinas —fue lo que la madre de Bella dijo en la Nochebuena, agregando que lo había invitado para Navidad, pero que él se había rehusado aduciendo que ya tenía compromiso para pasar ese día con unas amistades.

No es casado y parece que no tiene familia cercana. Sus dos padres murieron y su hermano vive en Australia.

Qué típico de su madre el averiguar tantas cosas sobre un extraño en tan poco tiempo, reflexionó Bella con afecto. No por entrometida; su madre no era así. Era una de esas personas que se interesan y preocupan por su prójimo.

¿Qué habrían pensado de James si Bella lo hubiese llevado a casa alguna vez? Se le ocurrió que James no les habría simpatizado y que él, a su vez, los habría tratado con ese aire de indiferente desdén que dedicaba a todas las personas que consideraba poco importantes para merecer su atención.

Se mordió el labio inferior, perturbada por sus propios pensamientos.

Pero James no era así en realidad. Era simpático, divertido, ingenioso, listo… no… no vacuo, altivo y desdeñoso. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso en su ciego amor por él lo había idealizado pleno de cualidades y carente de defectos?

Si en realidad fuera el hombre que ella quería creer que era, ¿se habría interesado en una mujer como Victotria, atractiva físicamente, pero por dentro?…

Se volvió a morder el labio. No tenía derecho a criticar, a Victoria porque ella… Sin duda James veía en su novia algún aspecto que Bella no podía percibir. Después de todo, los celos, como el amor, también deforman la percepción de la realidad. Y a fin de cuentas, ¿qué importaba lo que ella pensara de Victoria? James la amaba. Él mismo se lo había dicho.

Su cuerpo se puso tenso al recordar ese día terrible. Fue un lunes por la mañana. James había salido el fin de semana anterior para visitar "unas amistades". Para estar con Victoria, supo después Bella. A media mañana llegó radiante de excitación y entusiasmo.

Había sucedido por fin, dijo Bella con exuberancia. Por fin había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida… una mujer como ninguna otra…

Bella recordaba que lo había escuchado con el corazón estrujado, el cuerpo tieso para no revelar la angustia que la carcomía, sin atreverse a mirarlo mientras procuraba controlar el dolor.

Y luego, cuando conoció a Victoria, comprendió que había sido una tonta al pensar que James podría amarla alguna vez. Ella y Victoria eran muy diferentes. Bella era alta y delgada; Victoria, más baja de estatura y con curvas voluptuosas. Bella era tímida, apacible y reservada; Ana era expansiva, exhibicionista y sin inhibiciones.

Mientras Bella prefería la ropa sobria, discreta y clásica, Ana procuraba vestir de manera llamativa, deslumbrante.

Al observar la forma en que James miraba a Victoria, el deseo y la admiración en sus ojos al seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, Bella reconoció lo tonta que había sido al esperar que James algún día pondría sus ojos en ella y llegaría a amarla.

Sencillamente ella no era su tipo de mujer. Claro, era posible que sintiera simpatía por Bella, incluso afecto… podía elogiarla por su trabajo, pero la realidad era que, aunque Victoria no hubiera aparecido, James nunca habría encontrado a Bella deseable.

Bella recordó ahora con qué frecuencia su hermana le decía que fuera menos formal, que procurara ser más accesible y comunicativa.

—Siempre estás seriecita y remilgosa —le decía Alice—. Tan impecable y perfecta que ni hombre se atrevería a deshacerte un rizo o estropearte el lápiz labial.

Bella se encogió por dentro al recordar las crueles burlas de Victoria.

—Eres la típica aspirante a solterona frustrada, enamorada obsesivamente de un hombre que nunca, tendrás. Quizá te gusten los amores imposibles para no tener que amar de verdad, en carne y hueso. De seguro eres virgen todavía. A James esto le parecerá risible, una mujer de tu edad que no ha tenido amantes. Pero, como dijo, ¿qué hombre con sangre en las venas te desearía?

Victoria había sonreído con perfidia al hacer esos comentarios y la malicia brillaba en sus ojos azules mientras los clavaba en el rostro pálido y consternado de Bella.

Ahora, al recordar esos comentarios, las manos de Bella se asieron con fuerza al volante. Era espantoso, demoledor creer que un hombre a quien había amado con devoción pudiera burlarse de ella con tanta crueldad.

Podía aceptar que no la pudiera amar; ¿por qué tenía que amarla? El amor no es algo que se provoque a voluntad. Pero sin duda el James que ella había admirado tanto, que creía conocer tan bien, nunca se habría burlado de ella ni siquiera con la mujer con quien se casaría. Sin duda, el James que Bella había creído conocer habría tenido la consideración, la generosidad, la simple compasión por una mujer que había tenido la desgracia de enamorarse de él.

Junto al dolor y la humillación, la desilusión y el derrumbe de su autoestima, estaba esa espantosa sensación de quien despierta de un sueño maravilloso para encontrarse con una realidad peor que las mismas pesadillas. No era sólo el desamor de James lo que la torturaba, sino el verlo ahora bajo una nueva luz, una luz fría y cruel que lo pintaba tal como era en realidad.

El James que ella había inventado en su imaginación, aun cuando hubiera sabido lo que ella sentía por él, nunca se habría comportado de la manera como había dicho Victoria y, sin embargo, en lugar de manifestar su rechazo a tales imputaciones, aduciendo que creía a James incapaz de semejantes burlas, de tal crueldad, sólo guardó silencio, aceptando su propia tontería, su autoengaño.

Y no obstante, aun ahora no era a James a quien odiaba, a quien despreciaba.

No, esas amargas emociones las reservaba para sí misma. Y era por eso que se había alejado. No quería quedarse en Londres donde muy bien podría encontrar alguna excusa, cualquiera para ponerse en contacto con James. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Por suerte, tenía unos padres a quienes acudir. No sabían nada sobre sus sentimientos por James; su madre siempre le había preguntado de su vida en Londres, de si había encontrado a "alguien especial", y Bella sabía lo decepcionada que estaba la señora de que no se hubiera casado todavía y tenido hijos, y no porque quisiera más nietos, sino por que sabía cuánto quería Bella a los niños.

La chica consultó su reloj. Pronto estaría en casa. Sólo faltaban otros diez kilómetros para Wrexall, el pueblo donde había crecido. Amaba esta parte del país con sus colinas sinuosas de un espléndido verdor.

Hasta su jubilación, su padre fue socio en un bufete de abogados en la cercana Ludlow. Fue trabajando en la oficina de su padre en sus vacaciones escolares cuando comenzó a entusiasmarse con la idea de estudiar para secretaria. Su ambición original era perfeccionar sus idiomas y luego trabajar en el extranjero, quizás en Bruselas, pero cuando conoció a James todo cambió y ahora era demasiado tarde para preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida de no haberse cruzado sus caminos.

Cuando atravesaba el apacible poblado comenzaba a oscurecer y en las casas que bordeaban el camino comenzaban a encenderse las luces. Un sentimiento de anticipación enterneció su corazón, disipando por un momento la frigidez que lo había invadido recientemente. Por madura que se considerara, nunca dejaba de sentir esa alegría casi infantil cuando regresaba a casa.

Ni siquiera trabajar con James compensaba del todo la nostalgia que sentía por sus padres, por este terruño entrañable, por sus antiguos amigos.

Cuando dejó la carretera para tomar el sendero que conducía a la casa paterna, sintió el escozor de lágrimas en los párpados. Cielos, lo menos que quería era romper en llanto en cuanto viera a sus padres. Si lo hacía, su madre podría adivinar que algo estaba mal. Si bien había venido a casa a lamer sus heridas, por decirlo así, intentaba hacerlo en privado.

Dejó atrás la verja abierta y condujo hasta la casa, frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver que estaban apagadas las luces, y luego se encogió de hombros. Sus padres debían estar en la cocina. Su madre estaría preparando la cena y su padre estaría sentado a la mesa leyendo su periódico vespertino.

Sonriendo, detuvo el auto y descendió, para bordear un costado de la casa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la esquina de la casa, no vio luz en la cocina, ninguna señal de vida y, peor aún, la puerta de la cochera estaba abierta y el auto de sus padres no estaba ahí.

¿Era posible que hubieran salido de compras? Bella arrugó el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No lo creía…

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse dónde podían haber ido cuando oyó un auto aproximarse por el sendero.

Sin embargo, al regresar de prisa al frente de la casa, su alivio se evaporó al ver que el vehículo que ahora estaba estacionado en la entrada del sendero particular, no era el coche de sus padres, sino una camioneta Land Rover.

El hombre que descendía del vehículo era desconocido para Bella. Alto y vigoroso, con espesos cabellos cobrizos, él la miraba con extrañeza.

Llevaba unos pantalones de dril gastados y una camisa de cuadros igualmente vieja. Sus botas estaban lodosas, lo mismo que sus manos, observó Bella cuando él se le acercó y dijo:

—Si busca a los Swan, temo que no está usted de suerte. Se fueron a Dorset. Parece que su hija tendría un parto prematuro ayer por la tarde y el yerno les pidió que fueran.

El hombre calló de repente y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se siente mal? No irá a desmayarse, ¿verdad?

¿Desmayarse? ¿Ella? Bella le dirigió una mirada gélida, altiva. Nunca antes en su vida alguien la había considerado una de esas mujeres propensas al desmayo. Por lo regular, los hombres encontraban intimidante su eficiencia y confianza en sí misma, y el hecho de que este extraño pudiera creerla capaz de recurrir a algo tan anticuado y típicamente femenino como desmayarse ante una noticia inquietante, le parecía absurdo y hasta irritante.

—No, no voy a desmayarme —dijo con tono tajante—. Sólo me consternó un poco saber que mis padres no están en casa.

—¡Sus padres! —El hombre la estudió con abierta curiosidad—. ¡Usted es Bella! —dijo, mirándola con tal perplejidad que la joven se preguntó qué podían haberle dicho de ella para que la mirara con tanto azoro.

—Sí, soy Bella —dijo ella con cierta sequedad, pero luego, recordando que ya estaba en su terruño y lejos de Londres, comprendió que no tenía necesidad de mostrarse defensiva y reservada, y con más razón con este hombre que sin duda era conocido de sus padres—. Y usted debe ser…

—Edward Cullen—aportó él, tendiéndole una mano y apartándola en seguida cuando ambos vieron el lodo que la manchaba—. Acabo de plantar unos árboles jóvenes. Regresaba a mi casa cuando vi su auto estacionado. Yo sabía que sus padres estaban fuera, de modo que me pareció conveniente venir a echar un vistazo. ¿Sabían ellos que usted vendría?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, yo… —se interrumpió, sin poder explicar que había regresado a casa por una decisión impulsiva.

De manera que éste era el nuevo vecino de sus padres, el hombre que compró la mansión solariega. Era más joven de lo que había imaginado… unos treinta años, calculó. Era un hombre de apariencia curtida, algo rudo, aunque debía haber en él bastante decencia si se había preocupado de ver quién visitaba la casa vecina.

—Bien, será mejor que me vaya. Usted debe de tener llave de la casa, ¿verdad? Si no, sus padres me dejaron una copia…

—Gracias, tengo la mía —dijo Sara, diciéndose otra vez que con frecuencia las apariencias engañan. A juzgar por el aspecto del hombre difícilmente habría esperado que fuera capaz de preocuparse por ella o por cualquier otra persona. Parecía demasiado duro, remoto… no como James, que se mostraba mucho más humano, más accesible. Y sin embargo, en las mismas circunstancias, ¿se habría preocupado James por la posible dificultad de una persona desconocida?

Comenzó a apartarse del hombre, percatándose de que estaba de repente muy próxima a las lágrimas. Haber venido tan lejos sólo para encontrar que sus padres no estaban. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que esperó que estuvieran en casa, con el consolador bálsamo de su amor, su interés apacible y discreto, su presencia. Bien, era ya demasiado tarde para subirse al auto y regresar a Londres. Tendría que pasar la noche en una casa vacía con nada que hacer aparte de luchar por no rumiar mórbidamente todo lo sucedido… Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y luego parpadeó cuando la grava bajo sus pies se movió como si fuera agua. También sentía un extraño mareo. Una voz masculina, consternada, la llamó por su nombre, pero venía de tan lejos que parecía un sordo rumor, como si lo escuchara a través de una caracola marina. Trató de responder a la voz, de volverse en dirección a ella, pero todo se oscureció.

Trató de decir algo, de asegurar a la difusa figura que se le acercaba que estaba bien, pero las palabras no brotaron de su boca y se sumergió en un negro vórtice que la arrastraba de manera inexorable.

Reconoció consternada que, a pesar de sus protestas, en efecto, se estaba desmayando.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola amigas espero que les este gustando esta historia tanto como me gusta a mi :D **

**los personajes son de S.M. y la historia es una adaptacion de Peny Jordan**

_More than anyone in the world..._

* * *

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba acostada en la parte de atrás de una camioneta y también que bajo su espalda había algo duro y abultado. Trató de moverse, pero dos vigorosas manos masculinas se lo impidieron.

—No tan rápido, o volverá a desmayarse. Manténgase quieta por un momento.

Ella insistió en incorporarse y, al hacerlo, jadeó al sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas.

—No se mueva. Se sentirá mejor si descansa.

La profunda voz, tan calmada y autoritaria, debiera haberla irritado, pero por alguna razón tuvo el efecto contrario, relajando sus tensos músculos, apaciguando su cuerpo y su mente, de modo que esta, vez se quedó donde estaba, cerrando los ojos, consciente de los duros dedos que le rodeaban la muñeca, palpándole el pulso.

—Ahora trate de respirar lenta y profundamente.

Otra vez, para su propio asombro, ella obedeció las instrucciones encontrando fácil acoplar su ritmo de respiración a la mesurada cadencia de la voz que daba instrucciones.

—¿Se siente mejor?

Esta vez, cuando ella abrió los ojos y asintió, el mundo no dio vueltas.

—Es mi culpa —declaró la joven al incorporarse, más despacio esta vez. En efecto, estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Edward Cullen. Olía a tierra fresca, a lluvia y vegetación—. No he comido desde que salí de Londres.

No tenía objeto decirle que en realidad no había comido bien desde hacía varios días.

Hizo una leve mueca de pesar ante la involuntaria imagen mental de la suave femineidad de Victoria, sus curvas sinuosas, los contornos de su cuerpo de sirena, tan en contraste con la angulosa esbeltez de Bella. Flaca y seca, fue como Victoria la describió, haciéndola sentir disecada, marchita, casi vieja, aun cuando Victoria era dos a mayor que ella.

A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres delgadas; les atraen las curvas, la madura promesa de un cuerpo femenino exuberante, tentador. Bella se tensó y esperó que Edward Cullen hiciera algún comentario respecto a su delgadez, pero en lugar de ello, para su alivio, él sólo comentó.

—Bien, todos nos descuidamos a veces, cuando tenemos cosas más importantes en la mente. Yo mismo lo he hecho. Por cierto…

Bella se incorporó más, consciente de que el sucio interior de la camioneta no le haría mucho bien a su vestido de color crema.

—Por cierto —repitió él—. Yo iba camino a casa. Tampoco he comido. ¿Por qué no come conmigo? La mujer que me hace el aseo me dejó algo de comida preparada, y en vista de la hospitalidad que he recibido de los padres de usted…

Sería tonto rehusar esta invitación. Esto no era Londres, donde una mujer tiene que ser cautelosa con las invitaciones de un hombre a quien acaba de conocer. Además, por las llamadas telefónicas de su madre sabía que su vecino era una buena persona.

La alternativa era quedarse sola en su casa, recordando, rumiando sus pesares…

—Bien, pues si de veras no es una molestia.

—Si fuera molestia, no habría hecho la invitación.

Había un poco más que brusquedad en la elemental lógica del comentario, pero en lugar de sentirse ofendida por ello, a Bella casi le pareció refrescante. Este hombre era tan diferente de James… James, cuyo encanto enmascaraba una refinada crueldad, un egoísmo feroz.

—Bien. Yo lo seguiré a su casa en mi auto, ¿le parece bien? —sugirió Bella, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No, será mejor que no. Dudo que se vuelva a desmayar, pero será mejor no arriesgarse.

—Oh, pero eso quiere decir que tendrá que traerme de regreso —comenzó a objetar, mas parecía que él había dejado de escucharla mientras descendía de la camioneta para dirigirse al asiento del conductor.

Bella se aprestó a seguirlo; estaría más cómoda viajando en la cabina.

Al llegar al borde trasero de la camioneta, se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto y se preparó para la dificultad de descender al suelo con el engorro de su falda estrecha. Pero, para su asombro,  
Edward no se había movido de allí y la ayudó a bajar, ofreciéndole los brazos.

—Por favor, no es necesario —protestó ella jadeando un poco, mientras apretaba con una mano sus zapatos y descubría que era necesario detenerse el borde de la falda con la otra.

Era muy difícil parecer formal con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro masculino y la punta de sus dedos rozando el cuello de Edward.

La desconcertó darse cuenta de cuánto le afectaba la cercanía del hombre y cómo se alteraba su respiración y se volvía irregular al percibir la proximidad de él.

Una expresión de azoro oscureció sus ojos, haciendo que los cerrara de inmediato cuando su cuerpo se puso tenso por las sensaciones que experimentaba.

Era sólo lo inesperado de encontrarse abrazada así, se dijo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no era tomada en brazos por un hombre?

¿Hacía cuánto que no experimentaba este tipo de cercanía de hombre a mujer, por inocente que fuera?

Trató de recordar, de evocar alguna imagen mental similar para reprimir las peculiares e indeseadas sensaciones que le estaban causando tanta incomodidad y bochorno, pero sin conseguirlo.

Claro, cuando adolescente hubo ocasionales besos y abrazos, torpes, tímidos… pero ella siempre fue algo cohibida en ese sentido y luego, desde que conoció a James…

Al percibir la tensión de la joven, Edward dejó de moverse y le dijo con tono apacible:

—No tenga miedo, no voy a soltarla. No olvide que estoy acostumbrado al peso de árboles de mediano tamaño, y si piensa que no necesitan ser tratados con delicadeza y cuidado, está equivocada. No hay nada más vulnerable y propenso a daños que un árbol arrancado de su hábitat.

Bella se encontró luchando contra un deseo casi histórico de soltarse a reír. Mientras ella se inquietaba por las sensaciones que Edward le provocaba, para él era simplemente un objeto que transportaba de un lado a otro. Resultaba cómico que él confundiera su estremecimiento sensual con una reacción de temor a caer al suelo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que su cuerpo no reaccionaba de esa manera, reconoció Bella, mientras Edward la balanceaba contra su cuerpo para luego depositarla en el asiento delantero. Alguna vez, lo único que bastaba para que su cuerpo se encendiera de punzante deseo era que James entrara en el mismo cuarto en que ella estaba; escuchar su voz, registrar su presencia había sido suficiente, Pero recientemente… arrugó el entrecejo, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que su cuerpo reaccionó a la presencia de James, a su sexualidad, y reconoció que no podía recordarlo. Lo cual era extraño, ya que lo amaba.

Todavía tenía ceño fruncido cuando Edward se acomodó ante el votante y puso en movimiento el vehículo.

"Asexual" era como la había descrito Victoria con acritud y ella, en el fondo de su corazón, admitía la exactitud de la diatriba. Amaba a James y por supuesto lo deseaba, pero a través de los años ese deseo se fue diluyendo, a tal grado que llegó virtualmente a olvidar lo que era sentir ese agudo, punzante afán de su cuerpo, esa abrumadora respuesta femenina.

Y sin embargo, ahora reaccionaba de esa manera que ya creía imposible en ella… y no con James, a quien amaba, sino con otro hombre, un virtual desconocido que de ninguna manera le había dado motivos para ello.

Mientras él conducía por el sendero, Bella se preguntaba con inquietud qué le estaba sucediendo, por qué su cuerpo se rebelaba de manera tan desconcertante. Incluso comenzó a preguntarse si hubiera sido más sensato rehusar la invitación de Edward. Pero luego pensó que era una tontería abrigar esos temores, ya que sería poco factible que él volviera a acercársele de manera tan perturbadora.

En realidad, sería mejor apartar de su mente lo sucedido. Después de todo, sus emociones habían pasado por tantos traumas últimamente que apenas era de extrañar que experimentara tan rara e inesperada reacción.

Al ver la oscura silueta de la mansión solariega delante de ellos, Bella trató de no prestar atención a la vocecilla interior que le decía que su reacción hacia Edward había sido física y no emocional.

Después de todo, se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba buscar consuelo y ánimo, ni siquiera la confirmación de su femineidad o atractivo, en una relación de carácter puramente físico con un hombre.

El curso de sus pensamientos cesó de manera abrupta y escandalizada. ¿Una relación física con un hombre que no fuera James? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Acaso el impacto de los sucesos recientes la había desquiciado?

Basta, se ordenó con firmeza. Ya tienes problemas que afrontar para buscarte más.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que Bella visitó la mansión solariega, pero cuando niña el lugar le fascinaba y ahora, cuando Edward detuvo el vehículo en lo que originalmente era el establo, ella se volvió hacia el hombre y preguntó con un impulso:

—¿Qué lo hizo decidirse a comprar esta casa?

Edward le ofreció una leve sonrisa. Era una mueca agradable, notó ella, que formaba un hoyuelo en un lado de la boca. Bella tuvo que reprimir el absurdo impulso de tocarlo. Le daba al hombre una vulnerabilidad muy opuesta a su apariencia de fuerza y dureza.

Podía no tener la elegante apostura de James, pero era de cualquier manera un hombre muy atractivo, reconoció ella con cierto azoro. Una mujer se sentiría segura y confiada con él… y de seguro sería un buen padre.

Se desconcertó por el camino que seguían sus pensamientos. ¿De dónde rayos venían? Un buen padre… qué idea tan ridícula respecto a un hombre a quien acababa de conocer.

—Fue por el bosque —lo oyó decir y arrugó el ceño al percatarse de que respondía su pregunta—. No por la calidad de los árboles; en realidad son bastante deficientes. La mayor parte de los robles ha tenido que ser talada, aunque tengo la esperanza de utilizar la madera una vez que maduren. No, es por el suelo aquí… la tierra es perfecta, o casi tan perfecta como es factible para mis objetivos. La extensión de terreno que va con la mansión es suficiente para mis necesidades y el valle está protegido por las montañas galesas. Tiene buena captación de agua sin ser pantanoso. Debo admitir que al principio estaba preocupado por el riesgo de trasplantar aquí nuestros árboles, pero hasta ahora nuestras pérdidas ha sido mínimas y los árboles que hemos plantado han crecido bastante bien. Siempre es arriesgado trasplantar especímenes maduros; es por eso que, antes de vender uno, me gusta verificar a dónde irá y asegurarme de que el comprador tenga los conocimientos necesarios. Por supuesto, con todos los daños provocados por la reciente tormenta, hemos tenido muchas ventas, pero eso nos presiona a producir más árboles, lo cual toma tiempo.

Bella estaba fascinada y confusa a la vez.

—No sabía que podían trasplantarse árboles maduros.

—Sólo cuando se han criado con ese propósito. Mi tío inició el negocio al ver una brecha en el mercado. Cuando él murió, yo lo heredé. Yo ya estaba trabajando para la Comisión Forestal. Al principio quise vender el negocio, pero luego sufrimos las tormentas del ochenta y siete, lo cual incrementó la demanda para los abastecedores de árboles maduros, y no somos muchos, de modo que me vi empujado por las circunstancias a conservar el negocio y expandirlo.

—Parece fascinante —comentó Bella y lo dijo con sinceridad, pero pudo darse cuenta, por la forma como se torció la boca de Edward, de que él pensaba que estaba siendo sarcástica.

En un impulso ella lo tocó, diciendo:

—No. De veras, me parece fascinante. No tenía idea de que se podía trasplantar árboles crecidos.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y luego Edward replicó:

—Si de verdad está interesada, podría mostrarle mis viveros mientras está acá, para que tenga una idea de lo que estamos haciendo.

—Me gustaría.

Bella se asombró al descubrir que lo decía con sinceridad y no sólo porque esa sería una forma de apartar a James de sus pensamientos, aunque fuera sólo por corto tiempo.

—¿Ya se siente bien? —Le preguntó Edward—. O…

—No. No, estoy bien —le aseguró de inmediato.

—Hasta ahora no he podido hacerle mucho a la casa —comentó él mientras cruzaban el patio y se encendían las luces de seguridad, iluminando los adoquines y los establos vacíos—. La señora Gibbons viene del pueblo un par de veces a la semana. He logrado hacer habitable la cocina, además de una de las habitaciones; pero el resto…

—Es una casa demasiado grande para un hombre solo —aventuró Bella.

Habían llegado casi a la puerta trasera y él hizo una pausa, volviéndose a mirarla.

—Sí —dijo Edward con tono sombrío—. Cuando la compré no tenía pensado vivir solo aquí.

De inmediato Bella pudo deducir lo que debió suceder. Seguramente, al igual que a ella, la persona amada lo rechazó. Quizá su prometida no quiso vivir en un lugar tan apartado; tal vez la había conocido en Canadá y no quiso vivir en Inglaterra porque no lo amaba lo suficiente. Nadie sabía mejor que ella cuánto dolía ese tipo de rechazo… cómo lastimaba y dejaba cicatriz. Hubiera querido tocarlo, ofrecerle su conmiseración, su entendimiento, pero él ya se apartaba de ella, sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abría la puerta de la cocina.

Al sostenerla abierta para que la joven entrara, alargó un brazo adentro para encender las luces.

Bella entró y contuvo el aliento al ver cómo había sido transformada la cocina del lugar deprimente que ella conociera.

El cuarto había sido ampliado. La estufa de rancho, que ella recordaba como un anticuado monstruo maligno que eructaba humo y estaba toda enmohecida, fue convertida en un modelo de pulida perfección, cuyo estilo daba calidez a todo el lugar.

Donde ella recordaba una serie de alacenas destartaladas, un vertedero de piedra maltratado, había ahora dos magníficas unidades de roble pulidas y barnizadas. El suelo original de piedra había sido lavado y pulido, y estaba ahora parcialmente cubierto por esteras en tonos ocres y pardos; las paredes fueron pintadas con un esmalte albaricoque. La mesa del centro de la cocina era grande y sólida para dar acomodo a una familia completa.

Quizá lo único que hacía falta al lugar para que estuviera perfecto eran flores en los jarrones de cerámica que adornaban las estanterías y, por supuesto, el delicioso aroma de comida que Bella siempre relacionaba con la cocina y el amor de su madre.

—Es fantástico —comentó con entusiasmo y se volvió hacia Edward para agregar—. No sé quién le haya instalado estas unidades, pero supongo que deben haber costado una fortuna; tan sólo la calidad de la madera…

—Es roble desflemado—dijo él como al acaso—. Yo lo conseguí bastante barato y en cuanto a las unidades… —se alzó de hombros y se apartó de ella—. Yo mismo las hice. Un trabajo sencillo.

Parecía tan displicente al respecto que por un momento Bella se sintió abochornada por haber elogiado los arreglos con tanto entusiasmo y luego comprendió que sus alabanzas debieron cohibirlo, porque sin duda no estaba acostumbrado a que admiraran su trabajo.

Mientras ella asimilaba estos pensamientos agregó otro punto en contra de la mujer que lo rechazó. Edward había construido esta cocina para ella, dedicó su esfuerzo con amor y esperanza, sólo para…

Las lágrimas le escocieron los ojos. Parpadeó para contenerlas y se oyó decir con una voz extraña, opaca:

—Bien, no importa lo que usted diga, me parecen magníficas La madera fue trabajada de tal manera que uno siente deseos de tocarla… de acariciarla casi… —se interrumpió, abochornada al darse cuenta de que Edward se había vuelto y la observaba con atención.

—No mucha gente reconoce la calidad de la madera. Para la mayoría es sólo… madera. No perciben su atractivo al tacto… —hizo una pausa—. Lo siento, olvidaba que no ha comido en todo el día. Debe estar muriendo de hambre. En lugar de echarle un discurso sobre las cualidades de la madera, debería ver qué dejó la señora Gibbons de comer.

Abrió la puerta y desapareció en dirección a lo que Bella recordaba como una despensa de conservación, regresando a los pocos segundos con una bandeja cubierta.

—Parece tarta campestre.

—Magnífico —dijo Bella, cuyo estómago ya comenzaba a gruñir de hambre.

Esta era la primera vez que sentía apetito verdadero desde que James soltó la terrible noticia de su compromiso. Podía olvidar sus propias cuitas e interesarse en algo y alguien aparte de sí misma, se dio cuenta al ver a Edward que encendía el horno y colocaba el guiso dentro.

Mientras la tarta se calentaba, Bella habló de sus visitas a la casa cuando era niña, expresando su admiración por la forma en que había restaurado la estufa.

—Me gusta arreglar cosas y trabajar en la casa. Eso me da algo que hacer en los días de invierno.

Hizo una pausa y su rostro se ensombreció un poco, haciendo que Bella se preguntara si estaba pensando en ella, la mujer a la que amaba y que lo había rechazado. Edward parecía tan adusto que Bella apartó la mirada de él con discreción.

—El problema es que, en lugar de renovar la casa, lo que debería hacer es ocuparme de la montaña de papeles que se hacinan en mi escritorio. Ese parece ser mi mayor dolor de cabeza desde que heredé el negocio. Por lo visto, la incapacidad para el papeleo es un rasgo de familia. Los asuntos de mi tío estaban en tal embrollo que tuve que contratar unos contadores para que los pusieran en orden. Ellos me recomendaron una computadora y un programa de software, Tanto para los aspectos financieros del negocio como para llevar un registro de los planes de replantación que intento establecer, pero la primera vez que traté de usar la maldita máquina… —parecía tan exasperado que Bella se volvió a mirarlo. Se pasaba los dedos por los ensortijados cabellos con impaciente irritación.

Sus cabellos eran espesos y cobrizos, muy diferentes e los rubios y expertamente cortados de James.

—No sé por qué es eso, pero estoy negado para todo lo que sea trabajo de oficina —su gesto era algo enfurruñado ahora y esto lo hacía parecer más joven, casi como un niño. La idea de ver infantil a un hombretón como Edward hizo que la boca de Bella se curvara en una leve sonrisa. Vio que él la miraba y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se enfocaban en su rostro… en su boca misma.

La instantánea reacción que estremeció su cuerpo la inmovilizó de perplejidad. Nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan erótico que hombre le clavara la vista en su boca misma.

El rostro se le tiñó de rubor, el cual se intensificó al comprender de repente que quizá no la miraba a la boca con ninguna intención sensual, sino que había confundido su sonrisa con desdén por su inhabilidad para el papeleo.

El bochorno y el deseo de rectificar las cosas la hicieron farfullar de manera atolondrada:

—Bien, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar… voy a estar aquí por… por algún tiempo. Tengo cierta experiencia con el trabajo de oficina.

Él la miraba con tanta sorpresa que ella dejó de hablar y el rostro se le volvió a enrojecer.

—Lo siento —comenzó a disculparse—. Es probable que usted ya haya hecho arreglos por su cuenta. Yo sólo…

—No. No he hecho ningún arreglo —se apresuró a decir—. Y si lo dice de verdad… no tiene idea del fastidio que ha sido. Sucede que todo me cuesta un trabajo endemoniado. ¿Estará aquí por algún tiempo, entonces?

—Pues… sí —Bella jugueteó con los botones de su chaquetilla, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Por cierto… —no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero tarde o temprano todos en la localidad sabrían que ella había renunciado a su trabajo en Londres—. He… decidido tomar unas vacaciones sabáticas. Pasar unos meses en casa. Echo de menos el campo… y a mi familia.

Bella estaba procurando ofrecer una explicación que pareciera aceptable, lógica, madura… y no la impulsiva decisión de una niña. Para su alivio, Edward no la interrogó, sólo comentó:

—No la culpo. A mí nunca me han gustado las grandes ciudades.

Mientras hablaba con ella, Edward se movía por la cocina, tomando cuchillos y tenedores de un cajón, y poniendo dos platos a calentar.

Para ser un hombre tan grande y corpulento se movía con agilidad y de manera apacible y serena.

Cuando el cronómetro del horno anunció que la cena estaba lista, él la sirvió en los dos platos y ofreció uno a Bella, sugiriéndole que se sentara de espaldas a la estufa, para entrar en calor.

—No estoy acostumbrado a comer en compañía —comentó Edward con una sonrisa medio cohibida mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

Se había quitado las botas cuando entró en la cocina y lavado las manos, pero todavía llevaba la camisa y pantalón gastados. Sin embargo, ahora, en lugar de compararlos con los inmaculados trajes y camisas de James, Bella descubrió que se sentía más a gusto con él por estar vestido de manera tan informal.

Una vez que empezaron a comer reconoció lo artificial que había sido su relación de trabajo con James y cómo Bella siempre pugnó por alcanzar un nivel de perfección que de alguna manera cambiaría la actitud de James hacia ella, haciéndolo prestarle mayor atención… haciéndolo que la deseara. Bella había sido hechizada y persiguió una meta imposible, reconoció con engorro, pero sin embargo, amaba a James… lo cual significaba que debía ser él la persona con la que se sintiera más a gusto, más cómoda y en su ambiente.

Apartó estos perturbadores e indeseados pensamientos de su mente, concentrándose en cambio en la charla de Edward.

Edward tenía una fascinante dotación de anécdotas sobre los años que trabajó en el extranjero para la Comisión Forestal. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían terminado de cenar, de tomar su café y los trastos ya estaban lavados y guardados cuando Bella miró al azar su reloj y descubrió con azoro que ya pasaba de la una de la mañana.

—¡Cielos! ¿Qué pensarás de mí? —se disculpó—. Qué manera de abusar de tu hospitalidad —para entonces ya se tuteaban—. Y supongo que tendrás que levantarte temprano.

—No Tanto. Además, no es muy frecuente que tenga el placer de la compañía de una mujer atractiva e inteligente.

Bella se quedó muy seria. Inteligente podía serlo… pero atractiva.

—¿Dije algo malo?

La apacible pregunta la desconcertó un poco. Estaba tan acostumbrada al método sádico que tenía James… de ofrecer un elogio para luego retirarlo cuando ella lo esperaba ansiosa… que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la galantería de Edward. Pues eso tan sólo era lo que le parecía, una galantería, dicha por decir. De cualquier manera, estaba segura de que no había ninguna, intención irónica en él.

—No, lo que pasa es que me siento muy cansada —dijo ella—. Creo que ya debo irme.

—Sí. Se ha hecho tarde. Creo que he sido egoísta al retenerte por tanto tiempo. Te llevaré de regreso a tu casa —Edward hizo una pausa y pareció reflexionar en algo antes de preguntarle—: ¿No te sentirás un poco solitaria en tu casa?

Bella estaba tan acostumbrada al desinterés queJames siempre mostraba respecto a su bienestar o seguridad, que le conmovió la conmiseración que le mostraba este hombre a quien apenas acababa de conocer. La hacía sentir vulnerable, femenina… casi frágil. Y, para su asombro, era una sensación muy agradable.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró y agregó, de manera un poco tardía—. Y muchas gracias por compartir tu cena conmigo. Me siento tan tonta de haberme desmayado así. Yo…

—Tú nunca te desmayas —la interrumpió él, sonriendo—. Sí, lo sé. Eso fue lo primero que me dijiste cuando te recuperaste, ¿recuerdas?

—Fue una tontería de mi parte venir acá sin detenerme a comer algo y sin llamar por teléfono para verificar que mis padres estuvieran aquí. Debo llamarlos por la mañana, para ver cómo está Alice.

—Entonces, ¿dejaste tu trabajo y Londres por una decisión impulsiva? —preguntó Edward unos minutos después cuando caminaban hacia la camioneta.

Bella comprendió que dadas las circunstancias era una pregunta bastante natural, pero de cualquier manera se puso tensa y el corazón se le contrajo.

—De cierta forma…

Algo en su manera de contestar debió advertir a su interlocutor que debía ser discreto, porque él dijo con seriedad:

—Lo siento, no quise entrometerme.

—No, no importa —Bella se dijo que quizá reaccionaba de manera exagerada, después de todo y además… además, de repente, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, quiso decir a Edward toda la verdad. Siempre había detestado la mentira y el fingimiento.

—Dejé mi empleo porque… —apartó la mirada y continuó—, porque estaba enamorada deJames, mi jefe. él no me ama. Nunca me amará. De hecho, está comprometido desde hace poco con otra mujer.

No quería mirar a su interlocutor, no podría soportarlo.

—Patético, ¿verdad? Una mujer madura corriendo a buscar con suelo con sus padres. ¿No te parece ridículo?

—No tiene nada de ridículo. En momentos de trauma emocional, creo que acudir a quienes amamos y nos aman de manera incondicional, es un instinto que todos poseemos.

Luego de una pausa, continuó:

—Este hombre… tu jefe… ¿no hay posibilidades de que cambie de idea y…?

Bella se volvió a mirarlo, buscando en su rostro señales de compasión, pero encontró entendimiento y simpatía.

Esto la tranquilizó lo suficiente para sacudir la cabeza y declarar:

—Me enamoré de él cuando tenía diecinueve años. Seguí esperando y soñando como una tonta, creyendo que por alguna especie de milagro él llegaría a corresponder a mi amor. Fui una idiota redomada.

Aspiró profundamente, decidida a no ocultarle nada. Había algo enEdward, en la forma como escuchaba, en su silencio respetuoso y atento, que hacía fácil confiarse a él.

Y además, de repente ella necesitaba hablar con alguien, verbalizar su dolor, su sentimiento de rechazo, por más que después pudiera lamentarlo.

—Cuando su prometida me dijo que los dos se habían dado cuenta lo que yo sentía por él, a pesar de mi creencia ingenua en que había logrado disfrazar bien mis sentimientos, supe que ya no podría seguir trabajando para él —su boca se contrajo al recordar con exactitud las palabras de Victoria.

"Bastante triste era saber que él no me amaría nunca, como para soportar además la humillación de enterarme de que tanto James como su prometida conocían mis sentimientos y se burlaban de ellos… —se alzó de hombros en la oscuridad—. Pero no sé por qué te aburro con todo eso. Debes considerarme la peor tonta de este mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicos, se que desapareci un tiempo, pero es que no tenia internet y pues hasta ahora he podido subir...**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, son de S.M. y Penny Jordan.**

_Supongo que no puedes ver las lagrimas que derramo por ti..._

* * *

—La tontería no es tuya —le dijo Edward de manera enigmática y su voz se tomó inesperadamente áspera—. Y te comprendo. Es difícil soportar la carga de amar a alguien que no podrá corresponder a tu amor.

Estas palabras la hicieron sentir más relajada, menos cohibida y abochornada por haber mostrado ante él sus sentimientos.

—No sé por qué te conté todo esto. Por lo regular yo no…

—Quizá es por eso. Los que encontramos difícil confiarnos a los demás a veces necesitamos la catarsis de desahogarnos ante un extraño. No temas que lo que has contado lo sepa alguien más.

—No, claro… en ningún momento pensé eso —Bella se mordió el labio, consciente de que su preocupación por haberse confiado a él se debía al inesperado deseo de que pensara bien de ella.

¿Por qué rayos debería importarle lo que pensara Edward de ella? Eran extraños. Claro, era vecino de sus padres, pero una vez que terminara esta breve vacación, sería poco probable que se vieran otra vez. Entonces, ¿por qué le importaba lo que él pensara de ella, como persona y como mujer?

Un leve y perturbador escalofrío le recorrió la piel. ¿De qué otra manera podía considerarla él como mujer? Victoria la describió como una mujer poco atractiva y nada femenina, digna más de burla que de admiración o deseo.

Volvió a estremecerse, apartándose de Edward de manera inconsciente. Notó que él arrugaba un poco el ceño, como si algo lo hubiera molestado.

—De manera que has venido a la casa paterna para curar un corazón herido, ¿no? —comentó él de improviso y con cierta aspereza.

¿Un corazón herido?

—Si de algo te sirve que te diga esto, me parece que de buena te has librado. Un hombre capaz de… —se interrumpió, mientras Bella lo miraba con fijeza. ¿De buena se había librado? ¿Cómo podía él sacar esa conclusión con tan pocos datos? No conocía a James en absoluto, ni la clase de hombre que era. ¿Estaba Edward tan sólo siendo amable… o discreto? Hurgó en su rostro, pero nada pudo descifrar en las sombras que oscurecían su expresión. Bella pudo darse cuenta de que era un hombre que podía ocultar sus pensamientos cuando así lo deseaba. Había ahora en Edward una severidad que la hizo tensarse.

—No es culpa de James —lo defendió Bella—. Debí darme cuenta desde hace muchos años… —calló—. Lo siento. No creo que te interese saber todo esto. Será mejor que me vaya a casa antes de comenzar a lloriquear como una boba… —se apartó de él, sintiéndose de repente cohibida y abochornada.

El rostro le ardía de vergüenza al preguntarse qué rayos la había impulsado a confiarse de esa manera a un desconocido.

Como si adivinara lo que ella estaba penando, Edward dijo:

—Te admiro por contarme eso. Sin duda no ha sido fácil para ti. Es raro encontrar una mujer dispuesta a ser sincera.

Su comentario la desconcertó, haciéndola que se volviera a mirarlo. ¿Había sido falsa la mujer que lo lastimó? Quizá le mintió, lo engañó o sólo le hizo creer que lo amaba cuando no era así. ¿Cómo era esa mujer? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿La amaba él todavía… la deseaba? Acostado por las noches, ¿ansiaba su presencia?

De repente se abochornó por el curso indiscreto de sus pensamientos y apartó la mirada, como temerosa de que él pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—Y mientras estés aquí, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… Bella se puso tensa, sintiendo una profunda respuesta emocional ante la gentileza de su interlocutor. La garganta se le cerró con la proximidad del llanto. ¿Por qué se portaba Edward tan amable con ella? ¿Conmiseración? ¿Solidaridad de almas heridas? ¿Era porque él también había sufrido algo similar… o sólo esa rara cualidad de algunas personas que las impulsa a ofrecer una mano amiga y un corazón sincero a quien lo necesita?

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Me siento tan tonta por haberte contado todo esto.

—No te sientas mal, por favor.

Las palabras de Edward la confortaron, la tranquilizaron, disipando su bochorno, haciéndola sentir más a gusto.

Diez minutos después, mientras la llevaba a su casa, sentado silencioso a su lado, Bella se preguntó en qué pensaba. ¿En esa mujer que lo abandonó y la prefería para tenerla a su lado en ese momento?

Bella descubrió, una hora después, cuando por fin estaba acurrucada en la habitación donde transcurrió parte de su infancia, que sentía envidia de esa mujer desconocida. ¿Se había percatado de lo afortunada que era al ser amada por un hombre como Edward Cullen? Él carecía del refinamiento de James. Era un hombre lleno de cualidades humanas que podría ser un esposo cariñoso, un buen padre… un verdadero amigo y compañero. También podría ser un buen amante, reconoció Bella con una repentina e inquietante sensación. Un amante muy bueno: tierno, considerado, apasionado y generoso…

Era extraño que pensara eso de Edward; sin embargo, tratándose de James, a quien amaba desde hacía tantos años, descubrió que su cerebro se negaba a imaginarlo como su amante…Bella cerró los ojos y trató de borrar la imagen de James, de no revivir las crueles cosas dichas por Victoria, de no imaginarlos juntos riéndose de ella, de su estupidez y de su absoluta falta de atractivo sexual.

Curiosamente, esa noche Bella durmió mejor que en mucho tiempo, incluso antes del trauma de los recientes sucesos de su vida.

Cuando despertó y descubrió que eran más de las ocho, al principio creyó que el despertador estaba descompuesto y luego atribuyó su profundo y reparador sueño al cambio de aires.

Cuando estuvo abajo, disfrutando de una taza de aromático café, se preguntó si la velada que había pasado con Edward tenía algo que ver con lo apacible de su sueño.

Edward Cullen.

Bella dejó su taza sobre la mesa y frunció el entrecejo. La noche anterior él fue tan gentil, tan compasivo, pero sabía que de no haberse desmayado nunca le habría permitido acercarse lo suficiente para revelar esas características. De hecho, en tanto meditaba en ello, se obligó a admitir que en los años en que su amor por James la obsesionó y poseyó con exclusión de todo lo demás, había erigido con toda deliberación una barrera mental y emocional dentro de sí misma para mantener a los demás a raya. A toda la gente. No sólo a los hombres. Porque sabía en lo profundo de su ser que sus verdaderos amigos y amigas, quienes en realidad se preocupaban por ella, habrían intentado hacerla entender que no era conveniente que centrara toda su vida en James… un hombre que obviamente no correspondía a su amor… y que, en lugar de ello, estableciera relaciones con otras personas.

De modo que cuantas menos personas pudieran conocer su sentimientos por James, tantas menos posibilidades habría de que alguien la convenciera de que lo que estaba haciendo era desperdiciar su vida.

¿Desperdiciar su vida? Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Era eso lo que había hecho? Todos esos años de amar a James, de esperar, esperar y anhelar, ¿no habían sido otra cosa que un desperdicio?

Sólo si no estaba dispuesta a aprender de ello, si no comprendía la faceta autodestructiva de su actitud y no evitaba caer otra vez en una situación parecida.

Y eso significaba empezar de inmediato. Desde ese mismo instante se concentraría en el presente… en el futuro, y no en el pasado.

Ya había aceptado que James no la amaba; que nunca la amaría y aun si no existiera Victoria, que él jamás pondría sus ojos en ella y nunca llegaría el día en que esa sonrisa suya deslumbradora, la que siempre hacía que su corazón hiciera cabriolas en su pecho y las piernas se le ablandaran, estaría teñida de un sentido más profundo, con esa calidez especial que es el mensaje sin palabras del amor.

Sintió que los ojos comenzaban a arderle con la proximidad del llanto y el corazón se le estrujó con el conocido anuncio de la autocompasión.

Llorar no serviría. Había venido aquí para escapar de James, de sus recuerdos no para evocarlos y sumirse en el destructivo fango de las lamentaciones y la compasión de sí misma.

Gracias al cielo había tenido la sensatez de aceptar la invitación de Edward para conocer su propiedad, pensó la joven mientras daba los últimos sorbos de su café.

La noche anterior, mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre la necesidad de detener la reforestación con árboles que consideraba ajenos a Gran Bretaña, sustituyéndolos con variedades nativas mejoradas y seleccionadas, Bella comprendió que este negocio no era para él sólo un medio para ganarse la vida, sino algo que también significaba mucho en lo emocional y lo anímico.

De repente volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Le sorprendía descubrir que tenía muchos deseos de volver a ver a Edward. La había pasado tan bien con él. El tiempo a su lado había volado.

¿Debía ir allá simplemente, o llamar antes? La noche anterior no habían especificado ninguna hora para su encuentro.

Pero como no tenía su número de teléfono, iría allá sin avisar. Pero antes tenía algo que hacer.

Al levantar el auricular del teléfono y marcar el número de la casa de su hermana, se preguntó con ansiedad cómo estaría ésta y si ya habría nacido su bebé.

Su madre contestó la llamada.

—Bella… comenzaba a preocuparme por ti. He llamado media docena de veces a tu casa y luego llamé a la oficina de James. Cuando no recibí respuesta en ninguno de los números… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué…?

—Estoy aquí, en casa, mami. En Shropshire. Llegué anoche. Debí llamarles antes por teléfono, pero… de cualquier manera, por suerte, tu nuevo vecino pasaba por aquí en ese momento y me contó lo de Alice. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿El bebé?

—Alice está bien; un poco cansada, creo. El bebé está en perfectas condiciones, a pesar de que nació un mes antes. Es una niña y no sabes cuán contentos están Jasper y Alice después de los dos niños. Han decidido ponerle Jessica. Por precaución, se quedarán en el hospital por algunos días, de modo que tu padre y yo nos quedaremos acá al menos por una semana más.

Otra semana. Bella se mordió el labio e hizo una leve mueca al darse cuenta de cuanto había estado maltratando últimamente su boca. La sintió hinchada y adolorida.

—¿Te molesta si me quedo en casa mientras ustedes regresan?

—Por supuesto que no, mi cielo —dijo su madre—. Es tu casa y siempre lo será, ya lo sabes. ¿Tienes vacaciones? —hizo una pausa y luego preguntó, más preocupada—. Bella, no estarás enferma, ¿verdad?

—No, mamá. Estoy bien —declaró ella. Ya tendría tiempo para contar a sus padres que había dejado su empleo con James; no tenía objeto hacerlo ahora. Aunque era un tema que nunca habían tratado, Bella sospechaba que su madre ya había intuido lo que ella sentía por James y sin duda se alegraría de que hubiera decidido apartarse de él por fin.

Victoria y sus crueles revelaciones no eran temas que pudieran o quisiera tratar Bella con su familia; esa era después de todo una de las razones por las que había venido aquí, para escapar de la curiosidad de sus amistades, de sus bien intencionados, pero penosos intentos de descubrir lo que había sucedido.

Apenas había colgado el auricular, luego de saludar y felicitar a su cuñado, cuando sonó el aparato.

Bella contestó de manera automática, deduciendo que sería alguien que quería hablar con sus padres, pero para su sorpresa fue Edward Cullen quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Acabo de recordar que ni fijamos una hora para vernos hoy —dijo él—. Tengo que ir al pueblo e iba a sugerirte si paso por ti de regreso.

A punto de objetar que no había razón para que él hiciera eso, ya que ella bien podía ir en su auto a la mansión solariega, Bella comprendió que era tonto usar dos autos cuando él tendría que pasar por la casa de todas maneras y, controlando su impulso de demostrar que era independiente y capaz de cuidarse sola, dijo:

—Bien, si no es ninguna molestia…

—Si lo fuera no lo habría sugerido.

La réplica de Edward la desconcertó un poco. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a tal franqueza. James nunca habría sido tan directo. James… James… Bella sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y tuvo que pasar saliva y concentrarse en la profunda y algo áspera voz de Edward, que le indicaba a que hora pasaría por ella.

—Será un placer acompañarte —dijo ella con cortesía cuando él terminó de hablar.

—Para mí también.

Por alguna razón, las palabras sencillas de Edward desataron en Bella la reacción más extraordinaria. Una fascinante y embriagadora excitación, seguida por una aguda sensación de peligro y temor.

¿De qué se asustaba, por todos los santos? No temía a Edward, por supuesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto con alguien como con él. Quizás era por eso, reflexionó la joven algunos minutos después de colgar el auricular; tal vez era el hecho mismo de que se sentía tan a gusto con él lo que provocaba sus recelos. En su vulnerable estado actual, lo último que necesitaba era embarcarse en un romance con otro hombre.

¿Embarcarse en un romance? ¿Con Edward Cullen? ¿Un hombre a quien acababa de conocer? Ridículo. Imposible. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría interesarse emocionalmente en otro hombre cuando todavía estaba enamorada de James?

Busco problemas donde no existen, se dijo con firmeza.

No, no tenía nada que temer de Edward. Él, como ella, había sufrido la agonía de amar a la persona equivocada, y al igual que Bella, estaría ansioso de evitar complicaciones sentimentales. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que se había roto el idilio de Edward. Era un hombre muy atractivo; no guapo como James, por supuesto, pero atractivo si a una le gustaba el tipo de hombre viril, que vive al aire libre y está curtido por los elementos naturales.

¿Había permanecido en abstinencia desde que terminó su relación? Eso era difícil para los hombres, según nos han hecho pensar a las mujeres. Más difícil que para nosotras, se dijo Bella. Por supuesto, ella nunca fue amante de James, ni de nadie, reflexionó con cierta amargura.

No le había importado eso, no mientras vivió bajo la engañosa ilusión de que James se interesaría en ella algún día. Pero ahora se forzó a confrontar la verdad.

Tenía veintiséis años… una virgen de veintiséis años. Sonrió con amarga ironía. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Se arrepentía de no haber entregado su cuerpo a un hombre? ¿Era eso tan reprobable, tan lamentable? Tuvo que reconocer que mental y emocionalmente le sería más difícil a los veintiséis años considerar una relación física. Sobre todo una relación puramente sexual. No era el tipo de mujer que comparte una intimidad física con un hombre con quien no está profundamente comprometida Tanto en lo emocional como en lo anímico.

¿Difícil? Sonrió con amargura. ¿Por qué no enfrentar la verdad?

Sería imposible. Lo cual significaba… significaba que, a menos que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar el consejo de Rosalie y buscara un hombre decente, compatible, con quien pudiera formar una familia, sería poco factible que llegara a tener los hijos que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz.

Ella no consideraba la posibilidad del encuentro casual que diera por resultado el embarazo y un hijo que fuera sólo para ella. Y en cuanto a enamorarse… eso tampoco sucedería, ¿no era cierto? Se había enamorado de James y eso sólo le trajo dolor.

Incluso si algún día podía dejar de amarlo…

Suspiró. Estos eran pensamientos insensatos, morbosos. Más valía pensar en otras cosas menos emotivas.

Se preguntó si Edward habría encontrado la forma de superar su desilusión y, de ser así, si podría darle algunos consejos para lograrlo también.

Curiosamente, para alguien que como ella siempre fue tan reservada y qué nunca hizo amistad fácilmente con los miembros del sexo opuesto, Bella descubrió que podía considerar con asombrosa facilidad la idea de tratar su situación con Edward Cullen.

Tal vez porque derribaron muchas barreras en el momento de su primer encuentro, Bella tenía la sensación de que lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás.

Al consultar su reloj para verificar la hora, descubrió que en realidad estaba ansiosa por verse con Edward, mientras un leve temblor de expectación recorría su cuerpo al aguzar el oído para oír su llegada.


	5. Chapter 5

**hola chicos, se que desapareci un tiempo, pero es que no tenia internet y pues hasta ahora he podido subir, como quiera espero sus comentarios, para saber si en verdad les gusta...**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, son de S.M. y Penny Jordan.**

_pense que te podria dejar ir, pero cada segundo extraño tu sonrisa y no se porque..._

* * *

Cuando Edward llegó, unos minutos antes de lo previsto, Bella fue tomada un poco por sorpresa. James nunca era puntual; de hecho, casi siempre con retraso, se disculpaba con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Al tomar su chaqueta y bolso, Bella se preguntó con cierta acritud si James también hacía esperar a Victoria.

Lo dudaba. Victoria no parecía el tipo de mujer dispuesta a esperar por un hombre.

Cuando cerraba con llave la puerta, luego de salir, se descubrió pensando en lo bien adecuada que era la pareja en su egoísmo. Eso la paralizó en donde estaba, horrorizada ante lo herético de sus pensamientos. Nunca en los años que había trabajado para él, se permitió criticarlo ni en la más profunda intimidad de sus pensamientos y, sin embargo, ahora lo hacía y con consternadora facilidad.

Casi con renuencia aceptó que de no haber amado tanto a James, lo habría encontrado indigno de aprecio. Si se quitaba el efecto deslumbrador de su belleza física, si se le despojaba de su encanto, que ahora Bella comenzaba a darse cuenta que era superficial, ¿qué quedaba de él? Un hombre egocéntrico, mezquino, que más que atraerla la repelía.

Era un descubrimiento desagradable. Nunca se había considerado tan tonta como para prestar indebida importancia a la apariencia física de la gente. Su personalidad, su calidez, su actitud hacia los demás… esto era lo que siempre le importó y no la belleza. Y no podía disculparse aduciendo que sólo era una chica impresionable de diecinueve años cuando lo conoció. Ya no era una jovencita.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

La preocupación en la voz de Edward, quien abrió la verja y se acercó por el sendero, la hizo negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias al cielo. Por un momento temí que hubiera malas noticias.

¿Malas noticias? ¿De James, quería decir él?

Al verla extrañada, Edward declaró:

—De tu madre… tú hermana.

El rubor tiñó el rostro de la joven.

—Oh, no. Mi hermana y su bebita están bien, aunque mamá y papá se quedarán con ella por un poco más de tiempo. Por cierto, quiero ir a Ludlow mañana, para comprar una tarjeta y algo para la bebita. Van a ponerle Jessica.

—Bonito nombre —aprobó Edward—. ¿Está contento Jasper?

—Delirante. Anhelaba una niña.

—Muy sabio de su parte. Debo admitir que siempre he anhelado un par de hijas. No es que tenga algo contra los niños varones, pero… —esbozó una sonrisa entre triste e irónica—. No sólo las mujeres sufren el apremio de reproducir la especie. Los hombres en los treinta y más alla suelen tener esa urgencia también.

Bella lo miró —con cierto asombro.

—¿Tú quieres hijos?

James, quien frisaba los treinta años de edad, consideraba que los niños eran un fastidio, un obstáculo para la clase de vida que él deseaba y Bella había llegado a creer que ese era el sentir general de los solteros de esa edad.

—Mucho. ¿Tú no?

La naturalidad de su respuesta y la pregunta subsecuente des concertaron un poco a Bella. Por bien que se sintiera con él, todavía la asombraba su franqueza.

—Sí… sí, quisiera tener hijos —admitió con cierta renuencia—. Por cierto… —hizo una pausa y luego recordó que no había necesidad de ocultar a Edward sus verdaderos pensamientos—, poco antes de dejar Londres, mi vecina, una buena amiga, me sugirió que buscara un hombre que compartiera mi amor por los niños y que, me casara con él. Es lo que ella hizo. Dice que oyó el reloj biológico repiquetear con mucha fuerza y muy de prisa, y que cuando conoció a Emmett y descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común, se casó con él, sabiendo que sería un buen padre para sus hijos, y no porque estuviera enamorada de él. En su caso, todo resultó muy bien porque ahora se aman mucho.

—Mmm. De acuerdo con las costumbres actuales, eso parece un poco frío y premeditado; sin embargo, hace muchas generaciones los matrimonios eran arreglados por los padres u otros familiares, por razones que tenían poco que ver con las necesidades emocionales de las partes involucradas y, cosa curiosa, esas relaciones daban por lo regular buenos resultados.

—Quizá porque las opciones de la gente eran más limitadas. El divorcio era impensable; de modo que tenían que permanecer juntos y, por supuesto, en todos los estratos de la sociedad el tiempo que los cónyuges pasaban juntos era más limitado que en la actualidad. La familia tenía un papel más importante en la vida de la gente que en estos tiempos. Las parejas recién casadas tenían el apoyo y el consejo no sólo de padres y hermanos, sino de toda una cohorte de tíos, primos y demás.

—Es cierto. Supongo que no consideras que vale la pena tomar en cuenta el consejo de tu amiga, ¿verdad?

Bella hizo una pausa al acercarse a la camioneta.

—En cierto sentido, sí. En otros… —se encogió de hombros—. Realmente quiero tener hijos; pero casarme con un hombre al que no ame…

—Hay muchos grados de amor —declaró Edward—. Quizá te parezca cínico, pero creo que la base más segura y perdurable para una relación matrimonial no está en ese estado patológico que llamamos "enamoramiento". El mutuo entendimiento y respeto, las metas similares y una cierta empatía serían, a mi entender, magníficos cimientos para un buen matrimonio.

Bella objetó:

—¿Y el deseo? Sin duda…

Bella pudo notar el extraño brillo que apareció en los ojos dorados de su interlocutor. Un inusual estremecimiento la sacudió y el rostro se le tiñó de escarlata con una mezcla de vergüenza y sorpresa.

¿Por qué trataba ese tema con un hombre a quien apenas conocía? Después de todo, no era un tópico que habría tocado con James. En realidad, era un tema que habría sido imposible tratar con él.

—Es posible experimentar deseo sin amor, por supuesto, pero basar una relación permanente en ese tipo de impulso físico es algo que en lo personal no consideraría factible. De cualquier manera, debe haber deseo, claro, pero al igual que el amor, la atracción toma diversas formas. ¿Y qué es el deseo? Una pareja para la que el sexo es lo más importante de su relación, dirá que eso es deseo, pero hay otros matrimonios que, aunque no lo acepten, están más motivadas por el deseo de dinero; de posición social, incluso el deseo de tener descendencia, y esos son los puntos más importantes de su relación.

—Para mí las metas en común, el mutuo respeto y la confianza, además de una voluntad compartida de hacer que la relación funcione bien, son más importantes que el atractivo sexual.

—Si tanto deseas tener hijos, ¿por qué…?

Bella se interrumpió. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado tan pronto que Edward, como ella, habían perdido a la persona amada?

—¡Porqué no me he casado? —Concluyó él la frase—. Quizá porque aún no encuentro a la mujer adecuada. No es fácil casarse con un hombre que tiene un trabajo como el mío. Es una profesión exigente, fatigosa y con limitadas ganancias. Los árboles requieren constante atención aun cuando se cuente con personal bien capacitado. Las vacaciones, por ejemplo, son un lujo que no puedo permitirme y sólo una mujer muy especial aceptaría las limitaciones que mi trabajo impone a la relación.

"Una de las razones por las que me mudé aquí, fue porque en el anterior sitio de trabajo el área se estaba urbanizando con rapidez y era cada vez más difícil encontrar personal. Los muchachos que están dispuestos a trabajar al aire libre en verano no parecen tan contentos de hacerlo en invierno. Me pareció una idea sensata mudarme a una comunidad agrícola donde seria más fácil encontrar gente dispuesta a trabajar al aire libre".

Edward sonrió a su acompañante mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a subir a la camioneta. Cuando se sentó tras el volante y puso el vehículo en movimiento, continuó:

—No se trata sólo del cuidado y mantenimiento de los árboles cuando están creciendo, que ya en sí es difícil. También existe el problema de suministrar cuidados después de la venta, para garantizar que el árbol recién trasplantado no muera. He perdido varios a causa del descuido por parte de los nuevos dueños y puedo asegurarte que no hay nada más lamentable. Detesto ver que un árbol saludable y joven muera por pura ignorancia y descuido, sobre todo cuando sé que sería un ejemplar que debió sobrevivir y florecer.

La emoción, que él sentía se reflejaba en su voz, haciéndola un poco áspera y ronca. Realmente amaba sus árboles, reconoció Bella, y un hombre que abrigaba esos sentimientos tendría que ser un padre muy amoroso.

Era muy fácil imaginarlo con sus propios hijos, con una mujer feliz y sonriente a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica que él amaba lo hubiese abandonado? Si ella, Bella, llegara a amar a un hombre como Edward…

¿Un hombre como Edward? Pero si ella amaba a James, quien no podía ser más diferente de Edward.

Pero esto es ridículo, se recriminó Bella, mientras Edward cambiaba de velocidad y entraba al sendero particular de la mansión solariega. Sin duda sufría alguna especie de reacción al trauma recibido unos días antes y eso la hacía ver en Edward todas las virtudes de las que carecía James, según se daba cuenta ahora.

Ver sus cualidades era una cosa, pero otra muy diferente imaginarlo rodeado de niños.

—Temo que a la casa en sí no le he hecho mucho todavía —comentó Edward en cierto tono de disculpa—. Compré la propiedad por el terreno; la casa fue algo auxiliar y debo admitir que ni si quiera llegué a revisarla como es debido. Hasta que me mudé, me di cuenta de lo enorme que es.

—Bien, pues ciertamente puede hospedar a una familia grande.

Edward se volvió en su asiento y la miró.

—Es cierto. Es lo bastante amplia para una verdadera tribu —dijo con una sonrisa de triste ironía.

Ambos rieron y al hacerlo, Bella comprendió lo imposible que habría sido compartir un momento como ése con James. El sentido del humor de su ex jefe era agudo y sarcástico, cruel a veces, nunca gentil y candoroso como el de Edward.

—Por cierto —dijo él—, me preguntaba. ¿Estarías dispuesta todavía a echarle un vistazo al caos que he hecho con mi papeleo? Dijiste que…

—No hay problema. Lo haré con mucho gusto —intercaló ella—. Eso me dará algo que hacer mientras regresan mis padres.

—Bien, creo que llevará un buen rato mostrarte todo lo que hacemos aquí. Abrigaba la esperanza de convencerte de que te quedes a almorzar conmigo. Ninguna de las delicias de la señora Gibbons esta vez. Compré algo cuando salí esta mañana. No sé si te gusta el salmón fresco.

—Me encanta —dijo Bella—. Y también me encantaría ver la casa. Espero no ser entrometida por pedirte eso.

—No, en absoluto —la tranquilizó Edward—. Aunque debo advertirte que no es precisamente una casita de cuento.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Bien —le dijo con una sonrisa—. La excesiva pulcritud en los demás siempre me hace sentir descuidada.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir —dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta, ella iba a abrir la suya, pero él se lo impidió.

—Espera —dijo—. Esta camioneta está un poco alta. La rodearé para ayudarte a bajar.

Bella pudo decirle que había bajado de camionetas rurales desde que le llegaba a la rodilla a su papá, pero por alguna razón no lo expresó.

Había algo especialmente agradable, después de los ásperos y crueles comentarios de Victoria respecto a su falta de femineidad, en que un hombre tuviera la galantería de ayudarla a bajar de su vehículo, aunque no fuera necesario.

Esto la hacía sentirse frágil, delicada, todas las cosas que sabía que no era y nunca había sido. Se sentía tratada como una mujer, cosa que James nunca hizo y algo que ella no había permitido hacer a ningún otro hombre, a causa de James.

De manera que esperó, con la puerta cerrada, sonriendo a Edward cuando él abrió y le soltó el cinturón de seguridad para que pudiera comenzar a bajar de la camioneta.

Bella había supuesto que Edward sólo le ofrecería una mano de apoyo, un brazo quizás en caso necesario, y por tanto se desconcertó cuando él alargó los dos brazos y la tomó por el talle.

Al inclinarse hacia ella, sus ojos se encontraron casi al mismo nivel. Los de él eran de un verde musgo. Ojos muy masculinos, reconoció Bella, a pesar de las largas y rizadas pestañas. También eran muy perceptivos; ojos que reconocieron el momentáneo impacto ante la sensación que Bella percibió al contacto de las manos masculinas que le quemaban la piel debajo de los jeans y la blusa. Y el desconcierto y el bochorno de la joven nacían en especial del hecho de que, aparte de los torpes intentos de caricias de sus años de adolescencia, nunca había estado con un hombre en un preámbulo de un abrazo más íntimo. En realidad, nunca había experimentado la tensión sexual que le provocaba saber que esas manos vigorosas pronto se deslizarían hacia arriba, sobre su caja torácica, para acariciarle los pechos. Esa viril cabeza tan cercana a la suya pronto le obstruiría la luz cuando compartieran la intimidad de un beso de amantes.

Un beso de amantes. Sin poderse contener miró la boca de Edward. El corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho, su respiración era irregular y agitada.

Comenzó a temblar, a tiritar cuando su cuerpo fue presa de una tensión desconocida, de una aguda necesidad que cobraba vida dentro de ella y la sumía en un vértigo aterrador y maravilloso. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma.

—Bella… ¿te sucede algo? ¿Té sientes mal?

Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato y los enfocó en los de Edward.

—Yo… es…

—Estás temblando.

Edward lo dijo con tono casi acusador, ciñéndola con más fuerza de la cintura.

¿Qué rayos podía decir ella? ¿Cómo podría explicar lo que le sucedía? Imposible decir a un hombre, por amable y gentil que fuera, que una estaba temblando porque lo encontraba insoportablemente deseable.

Incluso en ese momento, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a él, sus pezones estaban erectos, su estómago apretado con una sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado por muchos años. Así, ¿cómo podía explicarle eso? ¿Cómo decirle que lo había mirado a la boca y por un absurdo momento no sólo se había preguntado cómo sería sentir esa boca contra la suya, sino que había estado casi a punto de inclinarse hacia él, de ceder al ansia de besarlo?

En realidad no lo deseaba, quiso convencerse. Todo era a causa de James y Victoria. Los crueles sarcasmos de ella respecto a su falta de atractivo sexual, de femineidad habían calado a fondo y se con vertían ahora en esa bochornosa oleada de calor y deseo, como para demostrar que Victoria estaba equivocada al…

¿Al… qué? ¿Al incitar a Edward para que le hiciera el amor?

Todavía temblaba, escandalizada por lo que sentía y lo que pensaba.

—Bella…

Ella notó la urgencia, la inquietud en la voz de Edward.

—Estoy… bien —mintió con voz trémula.

Ella pudo darse cuenta por la forma en que él la miraba, que no le creía, pero le agradeció que no insistiera en el asunto y la alzara fuera de la camioneta sin más averiguaciones. Y ahora ella necesitaba su ayuda, tuvo que reconocer. Se sentía tan desorientada, tan confusa, tan débil… tan… avergonzada por lo que acababa de experimentar.

Cuando Edward la colocó sobre el suelo, los cabellos de ella le rozaron el rostro. Bella pudo sentir la breve tensión en sus manos, antes que la soltara.

—Qué agradable perfume —comentó él con voz áspera y sin mirar a la joven.

¿Perfume? Bella lo miró con extrañeza.

—Pero… no uso perfume. Al menos… —ella se había lavado el cabello esa mañana y sólo pudo deducir que era el champú lo que él pudo oler. Saber que él estuvo lo bastante cerca para percibir el aroma del champú le causó un extraño vuelco en la boca del estómago. ¿Y si ella se hubiera movido un poco más cerca de él de manera inadvertida? ¿Habría sentido ella la calidez del aliento de Edward contra su piel? ¿Él habría…?

—Escucha, si quieres cambiar de idea… si quieres regresar…

—No, no… estoy bien —se apresuró a decir ella.

Mientras él cerraba la camioneta, Bella lo observó, volviendo a posar la mirada en su boca. ¿Qué habría sucedido si Edward la hubiera besado cuando la bajaba de la camioneta? ¿Y si le hubiera, adivinado el pensamiento y…?

Pasó saliva con dificultad. Quizá debería alegrarse de que él no hiciera tal cosa. Ya era bastante bochornoso que hubiese sentido esas emociones como para haberle hecho conocer su vulnerabilidad.

¿Qué sucedía con ella? Durante todos los años en que estuvo enamorada de James, que lo deseó, jamás había estado interesada ni remotamente en otro hombre y nunca experimentó deseo por nadie más. Sin embargo…

Era simple reacción, eso era todo… reacción ante la crueldad de Victoria, reacción ante la realidad… ante el descubrimiento de que había desperdiciado tantos años en ilusiones y fantasías de adolescente. Su reacción hacia Edward sólo era, sin duda, la forma en que su cuerpo trataba de mostrarle que Victoria se había equivocado al decirle que era asexual e indeseable. Ahora que era consciente de su vulnerabilidad, podría controlarla. No había razón verdadera para sentirse alarmada y temerosa. Una vez que analizara y entendiera a fondo su poco característica conducta, no volvería a suceder.

Sintiéndose contenta ahora que se había explicado la causa de su reacción, comenzó a caminar al lado de Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**hola chicos, se que desapareci un tiempo, pero es que no tenia internet y pues hasta ahora he podido subir, como quiera espero sus comentarios, para saber si en verdad les gusta...**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, son de S.M. y Penny Jordan.**

_las lagrimas en mis ojos son mi amor, estas lagrimas son tu..._

* * *

—¿Qué te parecería un rápido recorrido por la casa, seguido por el almuerzo? —sugirió Edward cuando estuvieron adentro.

—¿No preferirías que primero revisara tus documentos? —ofreció Bella.

Él le sonrió.

—Temo arriesgarme a dejarte ver ese caos mientras estás con el estómago vacío.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó Bella.

—Peor —aseguró él.

Bella se echó a reír. Comenzaba a sentir, cada vez más simpatía por Edward. De hecho, no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan a gusto con nadie, como le sucedió con él. Si tan sólo no hubiera tenido esa reacción idiota cuando la ayudó a bajar de la camioneta. Gracias al cielo, al menos él no se había percatado del efecto que tenía sobre ella.

—Si esperas un segundo mientras arreglo lo del almuerzo, haré lo mejor posible para actuar como un buen guía. Supongo que sabrás más que yo sobre la historia de esta casa. Un día, cuando tenga tiempo disponible, me gustaría averiguar más de este tema, para deslindar la realidad de las leyendas. Ha cambiado de dueños con tanta frecuencia.

—Es cierto —dijo Bella, sintiendo una leve desilusión al verlo moverse con tanta facilidad en la cocina y preparar con habilidad el salmón para su almuerzo. Estaba muy de acuerdo en que los hombres compartieran con las mujeres, las tareas domésticas, en teoría. Pero en la práctica, para su asombro, descubrió un leve resentimiento al ver que un hombre tan masculino fuera tan absolutamente autosuficiente.

¿Habría preferido que él se sentara, dejándola que ella se encargara sola de preparar el almuerzo? ¿Para qué querría ella hacerlo? ¿Para impresionarlo con sus habilidades domésticas? Qué ridículo. ¿Cómo…?

—Temo que mi habilidad culinaria es muy limitada —dijo Edward, interrumpiendo el flujo de pensamientos de la joven.

—Sólo será salmón, patatas y judías verdes. Por desgracia, mi talento no incluye la salsa holandesa.

El de Bella sí. Su madre era una cocinera de primera y muy inspirada y había contagiado a sus hijas el amor por la cocina.

—Bien. ¿Lista para el gran recorrido? —preguntó Edward, luego de meter el salmón en el horno.

Bella asintió y se puso de pie.

—Me parece que podríamos, comenzar desde arriba e ir bajando de manera paulatina —sugirió Edward—. No visitaremos las buhardillas. Están hechas un asco.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene la casa? —quiso saber Bella cuan do él se apartó para dejarla ascender primero por la escalera de la parte posterior.

—Doce —contestó el anfitrión—. Pero me gustaría reducirlas a ocho y transformar los cuartos pequeños en baños. La habitación principal tiene su sala adyacente, que me gustaría conservar. Me agrada la idea de tener un lugar cómodo y privado donde reposar.

—Quizá podrías convertirlo en una sala-estudio —sugirió Bella, cuando llegaron al descanso—. En estos días con terminales de computadora y…

—¿Una terminal de computadora? No, gracias —la interrumpió Edward con firmeza—. Las computadoras y yo no nos entendemos.

Bella rió.

—Quizá no estás usando el equipo adecuado. En la actualidad hay tantos sistemas de uso sencillo…

—Es posible, pero creo que en ese sentido soy anticuado, tal vez hasta primitivo, pero tengo alergia por esa tecnología moderna —dijo Edward con una sonrisa de triste ironía—. Cada vez que intento usar una de esas cosas… —se alzó de hombros mientras abría la primera puerta a lo largo del corredor.

Era un cuarto de buen tamaño, con tres ventanas pequeñas con protecciones.

—Sin duda esto fue un cuarto para bebés —comentó Edward, mientras Bella caminaba hacia las ventanas.

Miraron la parte trasera de la casa y más allá del muro que circundaba los establos, Bella pudo ver lo que alguna vez debió de ser el huerto familiar. Estaba rodeado por una pared con verjas. El área confinada era una selva de hierbas, ortigas y brezos.

—Ese es otro de mis futuros objetivos —dijo Edward, acercándose a ella—. Rehacer el huerto familiar. En alguna época debió haber un invernadero a lo largo de una de las paredes.

—¿No será demasiado trabajo? —preguntó Bella.

—Mm. Pero si me expando como espero hacerlo allí, es posible que haya momentos de bajo ritmo de trabajo y algunos de mis empleados podrían laborar un poco en el huerto. De no ser posible, procuraré conseguirme una esposa que sea una buena hortelana.

Hubo una breve pausa, luego Edward miró a su acompañante y preguntó con toda naturalidad:

—¿Te gusta la horticultura?

Era una pregunta muy natural y sin duda nada tenía que ver con el comentario anterior. Era ridículo que ella se sintiera tan nerviosa y cohibida.

—Sí, sí. Me gusta —dijo, dándose cuenta de que tanto su cuerpo como su voz estaban tensos mientras se apartaba de la ventana para encaminarse a la puerta.

El resto de la casa se parecía mucho a lo que Edward le había descrito. Él le mostró en dónde hizo reparaciones a la estructura exterior del edificio para evitar goteras y daños por la lluvia, pero, como dijo a la joven, la casa iba a necesitar mucho trabajo antes que pudiera considerarse un verdadero hogar.

—De cualquier manera, al menos sabes lo que puede hacerse —comentó Bella luego que él le mostró el pequeño estudio recubierto de madera, señalando donde la humedad había perjudicado los muros—. El trabajo que has hecho en la cocina es magnífico.

—Gracias. No tengo tanta confianza en poder restaurar la recubierta de madera original y la escalera. Sospecho que va a ser un trabajo muy arduo y complicado.

—Sí —asintió Bella—. Pero valdrá la pena. En cierto sentido casi te envidio.

Edward la miró con extrañeza.

—Es un reto tan maravilloso, e incluso cuando tengas la casa como la deseas, no habrás terminado, pues tendrás el placer de vivir aquí; la satisfacción de saber que has puesto mucho esfuerzo y empeño para convertir tu hogar en lo que es.

—No muchas mujeres compartirían tu punto de vista —dijo Edward con tono seco, haciéndola preguntarse si tal vez había sido su decisión de mudarse allí, a un lugar cercano a las fronteras con Gales, lo que provocó la ruptura de su compromiso.

Quizá su novia canadiense… Bella suponía que debía de ser canadiense, ya que él le había dicho que estuvo viviendo allá… no encontró atractiva la idea de venir a vivir a Inglaterra y en una casona tan antigua y destartalada. Por su parte, Bella no podía encontrar nada más estimulante que el reto que representaba esa casa. Podía muy bien imaginar cómo estaría al concluir las restauraciones: ricos brocados enfatizando la belleza de los paneles; suelos encerados, alfombras persas, muebles de roble, unos antiguos, otros modernos. Algunos cuartos podrían estar adornados por valiosas antigüedades mientras que otros deberían ser acondicionados para los impulsos destructores de los niños. Cerca de la cocina podría haber un soleado y confortable cuarto matinal donde los niños pudieran jugar bajo el oído atento de la madre. Arriba estaría la habitación principal que Edward describió, con su sólida cama de cuatro postes, su ambiente de paz y serenidad, su confortable sala privada, donde esposo y esposa podrían retirarse para disfrutar algunas preciosas horas en intimidad. Un retiro privado cuya existencia sería respetada por toda la familia, incluidos los adolescentes.

Mientras almorzaban, Edward le describió con más detalle su trabajo, haciéndola maravillarse ante lo que le parecía su habilidad casi mágica para arrancar de raíz y trasplantar árboles ya maduros.

Bella rió cuando él le dijo que estaba igualmente asombrado por la confianza de ella en lograr poner orden en el caos de sus documentos y papeleo.

Después del almuerzo, la condujo con renuencia a su oficina, advirtiéndole que si una vez que viera el desorden que la esperaba cambiaba de opinión, él comprendería.

Era cierto que la oficina estaba desarreglada, pero él había hecho al menos un esfuerzo por tener las cosas en orden, aunque sin conseguirlo por completo.

Cuando Bella señaló que todos sus problemas de administración se reducirían al mínimo si utilizaba una computadora y dedicaba sólo un poco de tiempo cada día para ponerse al corriente en lo que fuera surgiendo, Edward le preguntó con ironía:

—Cuánto es "un poco" de tiempo? Por el momento trabajo afuera de sol a sol.

Bella observó con aire reflexivo el escritorio y declaró:

—Bien, por el momento yo diría que tendrías que dedicar al menos dos o tres días completos para programar todo eso en la computadora y luego…

—No digas —la interrumpió Edward—. Dos o tres días, dices… tengo la sospecha de que quieres decir qué a ti te llevaría ese, tiempo. Yo tardaría dos o tres meses.

Bella rió y le preguntó:

—¿No has pensado en contratar una persona de medio tiempo para que se ocupe de tu trabajo de oficina?

—Por supuesto; lo he pensado cada vez que entro a este mare mágnum. Pero se necesita alguien capacitado para encargarse de ello. ¿Quién que tuviera la preparación que hace falta vendría hasta acá, con el poco salario que podría pagarle?

Hizo una breve pausa, luego agregó con tono algo intempestivo:

—Escucha: no puedo pedirte que me concedas tanto de tu tiempo. No si viniste aquí para…

—Para hacerme a la idea de que James nunca va a quererme —expresó Bella con amargura—. Créeme, lo que en verdad necesito es algo en que ocupar mi mente —se interrumpió, preguntándose si había dicho demasiado, si el comentario de él era tal vez una forma diplomática de decirle que había cambiado de opinión al darse cuenta del mucho tiempo que le llevaría a ella poner en orden sus papeles y no quería tenerla tanto tiempo en su casa.

Pero, para asombro de la joven, él dijo con tono conciso:

—Bien, si ese es el caso, ¿qué tal si trabajas para mí sobre una base de medio tiempo? Comentaste que quizá te quedarías algunos meses, ¿verdad? Como ya te dije, no puedo pagarte mucho, no lo que debes valer, pero si de veras necesitas algo en que ocupar tu tiempo…

Trabajar para Edward. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego lo soltó al sentir un leve dolor, diciéndose que debía romper ese hábito.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward—. En realidad no debí sugerirlo. Por supuesto, tú no…

—No. Sí quiero hacerlo —se apresuró a decir Bella—. Sólo me preocupa que me ofrezcas el trabajo por… por lástima.

Se sonrojó al admitir esto.

Sin importar lo bien que se llevara con él, Edward era un hombre y como tal no podía pedírsele que entendiera el cúmulo de inseguridades y dudas que ella abrigaba sobre su sexualidad, sus emociones y sus sentimientos más profundos en relación con su femineidad. No podía esperar que Edward supiera hasta qué grado la habían afectado las burlas de Victoria, anulando su confianza en sí misma.

—¿Piensas que te ofrezco trabajo por lástima? —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Quizá por lástima de mí mismo, mas no por compasión a ti. No te compadezco. En realidad, sigo pensando que de buena te salvaste. Ese hombre debe ser un imbécil para dejar a una mujer como tú…

Se interrumpió y luego continuó con cierta brusquedad:

—Te lo aseguro, si decides trabajar para mí, serás tú quien me esté haciendo el favor y no al revés.

La cautela la instaba a decir que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, reflexionar en ello, pero la intuición le indicaba que aceptare la propuesta sin dilación. Algo en que ocupar su mente era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Si vacilaba, si se permitía abrigar dudas o recelos…

—Me encantaría trabajar para ti —declaró con decisión antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea—. Si estás seguro de que de verdad e lo que quieres.

—¿Lo que quiero? —Edward la miró con aire especulativo, antes de agregar en tono enigmático—: Bien, es sólo el comienzo. Si estás lista, puedo mostrarte el exterior. ¿Trajiste tus botas? Entiendo que es un lindo día, pero…

—Yo crecí aquí, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió ella—. Mis botas están en tu camioneta.

—Bien, espera aquí. Iré por ellas y luego podremos emprender el recorrido.

Edward ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la cocina antes que Bella pudiera protestar, aduciendo que ella podía ir por sus botas. Al observarlo atravesar el patio, se preguntó si había hecho bien en aceptar el trabajo. En todo caso, era demasiado tarde para retractarse y además… Bella descubrió con un leve estremecimiento que le gustaba la idea de trabajar allí, de afrontar el reto.

¿El reto de qué? Inquirió una vocecilla insidiosa dentro de ella. ¿El de ordenarle sus documentos? Sintió un aleteo de inquietud en la boca del estómago. ¿No sería ella una de esas mujeres absurdas y tontas que se envuelven en un ciclo destructivo que se repite una y otra vez? ¿Desarrollaría el mismo tipo de dependencia emocional que había padecido por James?

No, por supuesto que no. Los dos hombres eran muy diferentes y las situaciones, antagónicas. Se había enamorado de James antes de irse a trabajar con él. No corría el menor riesgo de enamorarse de Edward. ¿Cómo era posible si aún amaba a James?

James. Fue hasta cuando se puso las botas y caminaba al lado de Edward hacia la camioneta, que se percató de lo poco que había pensado en James en las pasadas horas.

Un leve temblor la sacudió, pero lo reprimió. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Por eso vino a casa, al lugar donde James nunca estuvo, donde no había recuerdos de él que la atormentaran.

Casi una hora después estaba llena de respetuoso azoro ante una docena de robles ya crecidos que, según le explicó Edward, debían ser trasplantados en una hacienda en el sur de Inglaterra que había perdido muchos de sus árboles a causa de los ventarrones.

—En algunos casos, si actuamos con rapidez, es posible salvar aquellos árboles que el ventarrón ha arrancado de raíz. Los árboles jóvenes tienen la resistencia suficiente para volver a enraizar si actuamos a tiempo.

Cuanto más le explicaba él sobre su negocio, Tanto más lo encontraba fascinante Bella. Nunca hubiera sospechado que se trataba de un tema tan completo e interesante.

—Cuidado —le advirtió Edward, tomándola del brazo para apartarla del camino cuando un tractor apareció en el sendero, conducido por un joven que ella reconoció como el hijo de un granjero local.

Cuando el muchacho le sonrió, ella respondió al gesto.

—Parece que conoces a Seth Clearwater —comentó Edward.

—Sí —dijo Bella.

—Ha estado trabajando para mí desde hace más o menos un mes y es muy eficiente. Hoy no hay tiempo para que te muestre el invernadero de las plántulas, pero dado que vendrás a trabajar acá…

Él se volvió mientras hablaba, pero al seguirlo Bella olvidó la rama baja que estaba cerca de ella y lanzó un gemido de dolor y sorpresa cuando le golpeó la cara.

Edward oyó el quejido y se volvió, exclamando:

—¿Qué pasa? —Vio la marca roja en la piel de la joven y su expresión de dolor—. ¡Diantes! Es mi culpa. Debía avisarte. Acércate, déjame ver.

Antes que ella pudiera impedirlo, Edward le sostenía la cara entre las manos, volviéndosela con suavidad hacia la luz. Estaba tan cerca de ella que Bella pudo aspirar, aparte del aroma fresco del viento y la vegetación, la inconfundible fragancia del cuerpo masculino.

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que podría encontrar en el olor corporal de un hombre algo tan exquisitamente erótico que le erizaría la piel, lo habría negado con vehemencia. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había dado en efecto un paso hacia Edward, que estaba ansiosa por aspirar más a fondo su olor, y se preguntó qué se sentiría desabotonarle la camisa, deslizarle las manos por la piel, posar su rostro contra su pecho…

Emitió un leve gemido de protesta por lo que estaba experimentando, y Edward se excusó.

—Lo siento. Entiendo que te debe doler, pero por suerte no ha lacerado la piel. Creo que lo mejor será regresar en seguida a la casa para ponerte allí un poco de antiséptico. Debía advertirte de esa rama.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa. Él todavía estaba muy cerca, con las manos enmarcándole el rostro. Quería que la soltara, pues estaba abochornada por su reacción hacia él. Se sentía culpable; no tenía derecho a experimentar eso… no era correcto. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso el rechazo de James la había cambiado tanto, que de ser una mujer con poco interés por el sexo se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una mujer fogosa y apasionada? ¿De qué otra manera podía explicar su esfuerzo terrible para no acercarse más a Edward?

Él se quitó uno de los guantes de trabajo y le pasó con suavidad el pulgar por la excoriación, haciéndola estremecerse y arrugar el gesto.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse él—. Sólo quería verificar que no hubiera penetrado algo de corteza en la herida.

Mientras hablaba, la brisa agito los cabellos de la joven contra el rostro de Edward. Él alzo la mano y le levantó el cabello pasándoselo por detrás de la oreja.

Cuando la mano masculina le tocó la piel ella se estremeció con violencia. Paralizado un instante por la tensión, Edward la hizo alzar la mirada hacia él.

Los ojos de él eran de un color verde musgo y brillaban con fiereza; su rostro estaba contraído por la tensión. La miraba con una intensidad que hizo que el estómago de Bella se encogiera.

Ella tuvo el impulso de humedecerse los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada de él se había posado en su boca.

—Te mordiste el labio —comentó él.

Las palabras parecieron llegar a la joven desde muy lejos, lentas y pesadas, como si cada una estuviera cargada de una enorme importancia.

—Sí. Tengo esa mala costumbre.

Edward le tocó el labio inferior con la punta del dedo, sobre la magulladura leve que ella misma se había provocado.

—No debes hacerlo.

La firme admonición la hizo ponerse tensa y hurgar de inmediato el rostro masculino, con ojos aturdidos y confusos.

Edward inclinó con lentitud la cabeza, acercándose a la de ella. Todavía había tiempo de apartarse, de esquivar el beso inminente, pero aunque temblaba y sentía un escozor de excitación y temor que crepitaba en su piel y en sus entrañas, no hizo ningún intento de moverse.

Edward la besó con suavidad, casi con ternura. La punta de su lengua rozó la pequeña magulladura sobre el labio inferior, provocando en la joven una abrumadora reacción que la hizo entreabrir los labios y ceñirse a él con fuerza, moviéndose con vehemencia en el círculo de los brazos masculinos en un arrebato incontrolable.

Bella pudo sentir el salvaje retumbar del corazón de Edward contra su cuerpo, la tensión de él su firme masculinidad. La violencia de una impetuosa necesidad, un anhelo, la sacudió a tal grado que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Emitió un leve gemido de protesta y colocó las palmas de las manos contra el pecho masculino, de manera que él la soltó de inmediato y se apartó.

—Lo siento.

El rostro de Edward estaba enrojecido; parecía enfadado, no con ella, sino consigo mismo. Bella se sintió culpable al escuchar la ronca disculpa.

—No tengo excusa. Nunca debí… —la boca de él se torció—. Lo único que puedo esperar es que comprendas que he vivido solo por mucho tiempo y tú eres una mujer muy atractiva.

¿Qué podía decir ella? Si él era culpable, también lo era ella. Supo que la iba a besar y nada hizo para evitarlo. Hubiera bastado con retroceder un paso, apartar la cabeza y podría haber evitado toda la situación. Sin embargo… Aspiró profundamente, recociendo para su coleto que no sólo quiso ser besada por él, sino que prácticamente lo incitó.

Al apartar la cabeza, Bella lo oyó decir con voz pausada:

—Espero que esto no influya en tu decisión de venir a trabajar conmigo. Prometo que no volverá a suceder. Ahora que me doy cuenta…

Bella se quedó petrificada, tensa, temerosa de que después de todo Edward hubiera comprendido que fue la reacción de ella la causante indirecta de su impetuosa acción. Pero, para alivio de la joven, él se interrumpió y clavó la melancólica mirada en la distancia, permitiéndole decir:

—Por favor, no te disculpes. Después de todo los dos somos adultos. Estoy segura de que los dos sabemos que es… es —comenzaba a farfullar un poco, percibiendo con un sentimiento de culpabilidad la forma en que su corazón se agitaba en su pecho. Aún sentía en la boca el calor de los labios de Edward, una parte de ella deseaba intensamente seguir siendo besada, estrechada—… que fue sólo una reacción física.

Edward le dirigió una mirada directa y penetrante que la hizo sonrojar.

—Una reacción física refleja. Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Por algún motivo el comentario de él la lastimó. ¿Qué hubiera preferido que dijera?, se dijo media hora después cuando Edward conducía la camioneta por el patio adoquinado. ¿Que el deseo por ella lo hizo perder el control? ¿Que fue asaltado por una oleada de pasión incontenible? Por supuesto que no. El rechazo de James y la humillación sufrida la hacían sumirse en la autocompasión y buscar con ansiedad cualquier muestra de deseo masculino para restaurar su dignidad perdida, su confianza en sí misma.


	7. Chapter 7

**eiiii Hello mundo! porfa suban comentarios no se cualquier cosa no importa pero suban D:  
**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, son de S.M. y Penny Jordan.**

****_No me enseñaste a poder vivir sin ti... _

* * *

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, haciendo una mueca al tocarse la parte escoriada.

Debería sentirse avergonzada, disgustada consigo misma, en lugar de…

¿De sentirse qué? Engañada… despojada… demasiado consciente de ese agudo dolor en sus entrañas que indicaba que si no hubiera sido tan estúpida de apartarlo, Edward muy bien podría haber…

¿Qué? ¿Hecho el amor con ella? Por supuesto que no, y claro que ella no hubiera querido eso. La mera idea era…

Pasó saliva con dificultad, negándose a reconocer la sensación que le causaba la idea de Edward haciéndole el amor.

—Más vale que eche un buen vistazo a esa llaga —le dijo Edward al detener la camioneta.

—No hace falta —le aseguró Bella de inmediato—. Ya no me duele… ¿Está bien si me quedo un par de horas? Me gustaría familiarizarme con tu computadora y que revisemos juntos tus documentos; pero si te estorbo podría irme y regresar…

—No me estorbarás —la interrumpió con voz fría, como si hubiera perdido la anterior calidez y amabilidad. ¿O acaso Bella imaginaba desdén donde no existía? ¿Había dejado que el rechazo de James la tornara susceptible? Después de todo, Edward era quien le pidió ayuda, quien sugirió que fuera a trabajar con él.

El hecho de que la hubiera besado… Bella tragó en seco, acongojada cuando Edward, aunque fue al otro lado de la camioneta y le abrió la puerta, no hizo ningún intento por ayudarla a descender y sólo permaneció allí hasta que ella estuvo en el suelo.

Sería mejor borrar de su mente el accidental beso. ¿No podía tratarse tan sólo de la reacción automática de un hombre solitario al estar cerca de una mujer?

Era obvio que él se había arrepentido del impulso en el momento siguiente de ceder a él. Después de todo, Edward, igual que Bella, acababa de perder un amor. Era obvio que no deseaba que ella interpretara mal su momentánea reacción.

Después de lo que ella le contó sobre James, tal vez él temía que fuera el tipo de mujer que acostumbra enamorarse compulsivamente de su jefe. Bien, si así era, dependía de ella convencerlo de lo contrario… o decirle que había cambiado de idea respecto a trabajar para él.

Pero Bella quería este trabajo, lo necesitaba. No por el dinero, sino por el estímulo mental, para apartar a James de su mente.

Lo más sensato sería mostrar a Edward que lo pasado esa tarde no significaba para ella nada en absoluto, que entendía muy bien que se trataba de un desvarío momentáneo y que como tal era mejor que ambos lo olvidaran.

—Hora de un descansito. Preparé café y hay tostadas en la cocina si quieres.

Bella alzó su mirada de la computadora, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al enfocar a Edward.

Estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que ni siquiera escuchó abrirse la puerta; pero ahora que él mencionaba el café, la joven se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta una buena taza. Y en cuanto a las tostadas… su estómago gruñó recordándole que ya hacía varias horas que no comía.

—Me parece excelente idea —dijo, apartándose de la pantalla y estirando los brazos para relajar los tensos músculos.

—Apenas me atrevo a preguntar cómo va todo —dijo Edward cinco minutos después cuando los dos estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

—Todo va bien —le aseguró Bella—. El equipo es bueno, el programa bastante flexible, aunque debo confesar que quizá sea un poco avanzado para un principiante.

—No necesitas ser diplomática —dijo Edward con una sonrisa de ironía—. En lo que se refiere a cultivar árboles, me enorgullezco de lo que logro y me indignaría si alguien dijera lo contrario. Cuando se trata de manejar una computadora, la cuestión es muy diferente.

Mientras tomaban su café con tostadas, Bella le explicó con la mayor sencillez posible lo que intentaba hacer, mientras él escuchaba y la observaba con pesar, comentando cuando ella terminó.

—Si yo fuera el tal James, estaría abriendo camino hacia la casa de tus padres, para rogarte que regresaras… —se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo siento… no sé por qué te dije esto. Fue sin querer… no quise…

—Está bien —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa— Ya he aceptado que James y todo lo que esperaba compartir con él son parte del pasado. A fin de cuentas, fue sólo un sueño tonto. Comienzo a darme cuenta de que incluso si él me hubiera amado, no habría dado resultado.

Vio que Edward arrugaba el ceño y le explicó con tristeza:

—Somos demasiado diferentes; nuestros puntos de vista, nuestros valores. Yo sigo siendo en el fondo una mujer de campo. Me gustaría criar a mis hijos en algún lugar como éste… donde fuera… excepto en una ciudad, y en especial una como Londres. En tanto que James, aun cuando accediera a tener hijos, estoy segura de que preferiría que fueran atendidos por una niñera. Le encanta la vida de la ciudad. Le gusta estar en el centro de todo. Detestaría, desdeñaría, un lugar como éste. Y es el tipo de hombre que… —calló, mordiéndose el labio, sin querer admitir lo que comenzaba a comprender: que James era demasiado superficial y vanidoso para resignarse a ser sólo el centro de atención de una mujer. Para él los hijos serían competidores y, aunque Bella consideraba que la relación de una mujer con su esposo debía ser siempre especial y preciada, habría momentos en que las demandas de la prole obligarían a un receso en la relación entre los adultos. Tendría que haber momentos en los que el esposo tuviera que pasar a segundo plano.

—Tengo la impresión de que estás mejor sin él —dijo Edward con expresión adusta.

—Sí —asintió Bella—. Supongo que sí. Aunque en realidad nunca lo tuve —calló y se sonrojó al percatarse de la connotación sexual de sus palabras. Pero Edward no pareció darse cuenta de su bochorno y se apartó de ella, preguntando con voz apacible:

—¿Quieres otra taza de café?

Cuando ella aceptó y él le servía el café, el rubor de Bella había desaparecido y, para su alivio, Edward pareció perder interés en el tema de James y prefirió volver al de los problemas que había tenido para entender la computadora.

—A Sally le pareció muy cómico cuando le dije que la compraría —comentó él—. Se moría de risa.

¿Sally? El corazón de Bella omitió un latido. ¿Quién era Sally? ¿O podía ella suponerlo? ¿Era la mujer misteriosa que lo abandonó, la que le permitió que la amara para luego rechazarlo? Ya se tía antipatía por ella.

—¿Si? ¿No fue un poco insensible de su parte? —preguntó Bella. Algo en la voz de Edward hizo que la antipatía que sentía hacia la otra mujer se acrecentara, aunque no podía entender la razón, aparte de un extraordinario sentimiento de protección hacia él. ¿Lo que se siente por alguien que ha sufrido lo mismo que uno? Dudaba que Edward se hubiera portado alguna vez de manera tan tonta como ella. A pesar de su gentileza, era evidente que no era un hombre débil o manejable. Se dejaba ver que podía ser un contrincante muy poderoso. Sin embargo, él y la tal Sally no habían sido contrincantes; fueron amantes.

Amantes… Bella pasó saliva. Las lágrimas comenzaban a escocerle los párpados. Demasiado tiempo ante la pantalla de la computadora, se dijo, ignorando el hecho de que en un día normal de trabajo pasaba mucho más tiempo en la misma tarea. Pero no podían ser lágrimas. ¿O sí?

No podía en realidad estar celosa de esa Sally. No, por supuesto que no era posible. Tal vez un poco envidiosa, no de su relación con Edward, sino del hecho de que había sabido lo que era tener un amante; de que hubiera experimentado el deseo de un hombre.

Bella nunca había conocido eso. Probablemente nunca lo experimentaría. A los veintiseis años era demasiado grande para sentir la intensidad de la pasión arrebatadora, del amor locuaz. Y aun cuando pudiera… se estremeció un poco. No, no quería volver a sentir por nadie lo que abrigó por James. Era demasiado peligroso, destructivo. Rosalie tenía razón: lo que ella debía hacer era buscar un hombre serio y formal, con el cual fincar una relación estable, casarse y tener hijos. Un hombre con quien pudiera vivir en apacible serenidad sin los bruscos altibajos de la pasión.

—Deja de pensar en él. No tiene objeto que te desgarres el alma por…

—Por un hombre que no me quiere —concluyó Bella por él— No, tienes razón. Aunque la verdad es que no estaba pensando en James —bebió su café y se puso de pie—. Más vale que me vaya a seguir trabajando. Todavía falta bastante por organizar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Bella percibió de repente con aguda intensidad la mirada de Edward en ella. No tenía idea de cuál sería la razón para sentir con tal fuerza su silenciosa mirada en ese momento, si la estuvo mirando todo el tiempo mientras tomaban su café y charlaban.

Bella trabajó en la computadora durante una hora más, antes de considerar que había llegado el momento de tomar otro descanso.

Edward la invitó a salir a cenar como forma de agradecimiento por la labor que hizo para él, pero ella se rehusó aduciendo que si iba a trabajar con él no podía esperarse que la alimentara aparte de darle un salario.

Un poco después, cuando la llevó de regreso a la casa Edward parecía un poco retraído. ¿Lo había ofendido al negarse a aceptar su invitación a cenar? No, no lo creía. Al contemplar la soledad de la noche que la esperaba, Bella deseó haber aceptado, después de todo.

Pudo haber disfrutado su compañía. No habría habido pausas incómodas en su conversación. Podía ser un hombre que disfrutara el trabajo al aire libre, pero a juzgar por los libros que Bella había visto en su estudio y su sala, por las conversaciones sostenidas con él, ella podía concluir que era un hombre de amplia cultura e intereses múltiples y variados.

El tipo de hombre, en suma, que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio disfrutaría como compañero de cena… o como amante.

Se puso tensa, resistiendo el pensamiento que había evitado la noche anterior. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? En los días en que sus pensamientos, su vida entera, habían girado alrededor de James por completo, nunca había cruzado por su mente pensar en ningún otro hombre en función de sexualidad; pero ahora…

En el momento en que Edward detuvo la camioneta, ella abrió la puerta y comenzó a descender, sin esperar a que él rodeara el vehículo para ir a ayudarla.

La luz del porche mostró a la joven que la boca de Edward se había comprimido en una línea austera, dándole un aire de distancia y retraimiento. Ella quiso acercarse a él, suplicarle que no la mirara con tanta frialdad.

Bella temblaba como si la temperatura hubiera descendido varios grados.

La consternaba estar tan abatida por el cambio de humor de Edward y mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta, Bella sintió la necesidad de cerrar la brecha entre los dos y acercarse más al cuerpo de él. Esto la desconcertaba porque por naturaleza ella era una de esas personas que prefieren mantener una distancia física con los demás.

Ante la puerta hizo una pausa y se volvió a mirarlo, diciendo con premura:

—Si te parece bien, comenzaré a trabajar mañana a las diez y me quedaré hasta eso de las tres.

—Entonces, ¿no has cambiado de idea respecto al trabajo?

—No —dijo ella con vehemencia A menos que… que tú ya no quieras.

—No, por supuesto que quiero —dijo él, pero con cierta aspereza—. Es probable que esté fuera cuando llegues. Dejaré abierta la puerta de atrás. Ya pensaremos algo respecto a una llave.

Hizo una pausa y Bella alzó la mirada hacia él. Estaba más cerca de él de lo que había pensado y un temblor de excitación la sacudió. Apartó rápidamente la mirada para no ceder a la tentación de mirarlo a la boca. Gracias al cielo Edward no se percataba del efecto que ejercía sobre ella. Bella apenas podía comprenderlo y sólo podía atribuirlo a una especie de reacción por las heridas infligidas por James y Victoria. Un desesperado intento subconsciente de demostrarse que no carecía de sexualidad. Pero, fuera lo que fuese, ansiaba que esto terminara.

Fue sólo más tarde, mientras cenaba, que se dio cuenta de que la única ocasión durante el día en la que había pensado en James, fue en relación a lo que sentía hacia Edward, lo cual significaba si duda que hizo bien al decidir regresar a casa… sería más fácil poner su pasado atrás aquí que en Londres.

La oferta de empleo de Edward era una ventaja adicional que no había considerado. No sólo le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo; también sería una válvula de escape para su energía mental.

Y en cuanto a la extraordinaria y bochornosa reacción hacia Edward como hombre… eso ya comenzaría a disiparse, una vez que sus emociones se recobraran del golpe recientemente recibido.

Una semana pasó y luego otra. Los padres de Bella regresaron y la madre quedó encantada al saber que su hija se quedaría un buen tiempo en casa y más aún con la noticia de que trabajaría con Edward.

Bella pudo darse cuenta de que su madre sentía un verdadero aprecio por Edward. Ella nunca conoció a James, pero la joven pudo percatarse por su reacción ante la noticia de que había renunciado a su trabajo, que su madre se alegraba de que ya no formaría parte de la vida de ese hombre.

Nada había dicho Bella respecto a la razón de su renuncia. Si sus padres sospechaban algo, se mostraban muy discretos.

Durante los primeros días luego de su regreso a casa, el tema principal de conversación fue el bebé recién nacido y los otros dos nietos.

Habían tomado fotografías para que Bella conociera a su nueva sobrina que, le aseguraba su madre, era su viva imagen cuando ella tenía esa edad.

Para su coleto, Bella pensó que su madre exageraba, pero calló sabiamente, retornando con cuidado las fotos a su sobre, mientras trataba de controlar una leve congoja. Amaba a su hermana, pero era la primera vez que la envidiaba. Dos saludables y juguetones hijos y una recién nacida… y Alice apenas tenía dos años más que Bella.

Bella se recordó que aún no tenía veintisiete años y que todavía le quedaba bastante tiempo para formar una familia. Sin embargo, el dolor que le había estrujado el corazón cuando vio la foto de su sobrinita era claro indicio de que sus instintos naturales comenzaban a impacientarse con ella, que su necesidad y deseo por tener hijos se tornaban cada día más apremiantes, más poderosos. Tanto así que cada vez con más frecuencia daba vueltas en su mente al consejo que le dio Rosalie. No quería afrontar el riesgo de volver a enamorarse, pero tampoco quería renunciar a la maternidad. Lo cual significaba que… que quizá tendría que seguir el consejo de su vecina: empezar a considerar seriamente una relación fundada en algo tal vez menos excitante, menos romántico, pero más sólido y apacible.

Frunció el entrecejo al recordar que en Navidad, antes de recibir el golpe fatal, cuando regresó a Londres y fue invitada a casa de Rosalie para ver los regalos de los niños, Emmett comentó sobre cuán buena madre sería la joven y ella tuvo que admitir que amaba a los niños y anhelaba con todo el corazón tener familia. Con reticencia o así le pareció a Bella, Rosalie comentó que no imaginaba a James como padre.

Entonces fue instintivo y automático que ella rechazara la aseveración de su vecina, pero ahora tuvo que comprender que había dicho la verdad y que en cierto resquicio de su mente siempre lo supo, pero siempre se negó a admitirlo, empeñándose en vivir en su propia ilusión, en su propio engaño.

Había sido una tonta, lo reconocía. Peor aún, terca y autodestructivamente se había negado a escuchar lo que su sentido común trataba con frecuencia de decirle: que James, sin importar cuánto lo amaba, no sería alguien con quien pudiera vivir realmente en armonía.

Bien, una cosa era cierta, se dijo con acre humor. No iba a tener muchas oportunidades de encontrarse un esposo y potencial padre para sus hijos mientras estuviera trabajando para Edward.

Ahora había reducido el caos de sus documentos a algo parecido al orden. Estaba esperando que él le enlistara sus cepas, las cuales ella intentaba catalogar por familia, edad, altura, etc., de modo que en el futuro, cuando él recibiera pedidos de árboles, bastaría con una mirada a la computadora para obtener la información requerida.

Cuando se lo planteó a Edward, éste le ofreció una amplia sonrisa y señaló que él ya llevaba en la cabeza toda esa información.

Fue difícil para Bella no compartir su regocijo. Le dijo con fingida severidad que no era superhombre y que podría llegar el momento en el que él no estaría a la mano cuando se requiriera tal información.

Bella se llevaba cada vez mejor con Edward conforme lo conocía más. Compartían el mismo sentido del humor, un profundo amor por el campo y el deseo de preservarlo. Edward había sido invitado ya en varias ocasiones a formar parte de comités locales de ecología y, dijo a la joven, ahora que ella se encargaría del control de su oficina, podría darse algún tiempo para participar un poco más en los asuntos de la pequeña comunidad.

De una u otra forma, las cuatro horas al día que Bella había accedido a trabajar se extendieron a seis y luego a ocho en ocasiones, conforme iba aceptando cada vez más aspectos de la administración interna del negocio. Le complacía que Edward estuviera dispuesto a confiar en ella y descubrió que disfrutaba el reto de ampliar sus conocimientos sobre el asunto.

Cuando hubo trabajado con él un mes, ya podía hablar con suficiente autoridad de la posibilidad de trasplantar una variedad de árboles con clientes potenciales, apaciguando sus temores respecto a que los árboles ya crecidos pudieran moverse sin daño.

Se fijó una fecha para el bautizo de su nueva sobrina y, un poco para su consternación, su madre insistió en invitar a Edward a la celebración.

Haciendo caso omiso de la protesta de Bella de que quizá él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, Edward aceptó de buen grado. Cuando podía hacerlo, él había tomado la costumbre de pasar a recoger a la joven por la mañana y la iba a dejar por la noche, aduciendo que era injusto esperar que ella arruinara su auto en esos caminos pedregosos.

Por supuesto, ella podría haber insistido en mantener su independencia, pero la verdad era que disfrutaba la compañía de Edward. También gozaba esas noches cuando el trabajo la retenía en la casa de Edward y luego él preparaba cena para los dos.


	8. Chapter 8

**eiiii Hello mundo! porfa suban comentarios no se cualquier cosa no importa pero suban D:  
**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, son de S.M. y Penny Jordan.**

_aunque lagrimas se forman no digo nada y solo sonrio para verte feliz...  
_

* * *

Los días eran más largos ahora, lo cual significaba que Edward permanecía más tiempo afuera, de modo que Bella lo veía cada vez menos. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que él llegaba de manera inesperada a la casa e invadía la oficina para llevarla afuera y enseñarle un nuevo aspecto de su trabajo.

Bella se acostumbró tanto a esas excursiones que ahora tenía en la oficina sus botas de campo, listas para ser usadas cuando salía con Edward al campo.

Cada mañana él revisaba una partida de periódicos nacionales que incluía The Times, y Bella los hojeaba por lo regular mientras almorzaba.

Inicialmente, fue intención de ella ir a casa a la hora del almuerzo, ya que era consciente de que además de que la casona era la oficina de Edward, también era su hogar, y que, por más que él tratara cortésmente de negarlo, preferiría no encontrarla repantigada en una silla frente a la estufa en aquellas ocasiones en las que Edward iba a la casa para almorzar. Sin embargo, a las semanas de que ella comenzó a trabajar para él, Edward le dijo un día que si lo que le impedía quedarse era su presencia engorrosa a la hora del almuerzo y en sus momentos de descanso, entonces estaba dispuesto a no aparecerse por la casa durante el día. Cuando Bella le hubo asegurado que ese no era el caso en absoluto, ya había descubierto que en efecto era más sensato que ella permaneciera en la casona a la hora del almuerzo, para contestar el teléfono si sonaba.

Ese día en particular encontró un artículo muy interesante en The Times sobre el efecto "invernadero" y la devastación provocada por las tormentas de primavera en las áreas boscosas del país. En el artículo se mencionaba el hecho de qué en la actualidad era posible reemplazar árboles dañados por tormentas, con ejemplares maduros y de hoja ancha. Cuando Bella buscaba un estilógrafo para marcar el artículo para la atención de Edward, su mirada se posó en la página de enfrente.

En realidad no pudo entender por qué, de todas las noticias que había en esa página, su mirada debía detenerse precisamente en el anuncio del compromiso e inminente boda de James y Victoria. Una vez que vio eso se quedó petrificada en su asiento, sin poder apartar la mirada de las letras impresas.

Oyó abrirse la puerta trasera cuando Edward entró, pero le faltó fuerza de voluntad para apartar la mirada del periódico. Pudo sentir que todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero sabía que no era de frío.

Oyó que Edward le hablaba y, como a la distancia, ella percibió la nota de preocupación en la voz masculina al repetir su nombre y luego acercarse a donde ella estaba sentada, para preguntar:

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Sucede algo malo? El sonido de su voz, la inquietud que la enronquecía, su proximidad, el calor y consuelo que emanaba de su presencia física, abrieron una brecha en la fría reserva de la joven. Bella pudo sentir que el aturdimiento que la acometió al leer la noticia daba sitio a un desbordamiento emocional. Las lágrimas le constriñeron la garganta e inundaron sus ojos, de modo que cuando ella trató de enfocarlos en él, Edward lanzó una exclamación ahogada y fue hacia ella. Le quitó el periódico de las manos para saber lo que estaba leyendo; luego, lo azotó contra la mesa para volverse a tomar a la joven en sus consoladores brazos, como si fuera la cosa más habitual del mundo… y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Bella se abrazó a él, dejándolo que la pusiera de pie para envolverla con sus brazos y mecerla suavemente mientras murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

—Ese hombre es un estúpido —lo oyó mascullar—. Debe serlo si prefiere a otra mujer, cualquier otra que a ti.

Esto la hizo reír y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No es culpa de James el que ame a Victoria y no a mí —replicó ella—. La culpa es mía por permitirme creer… —se mordió el labio, sin atreverse a admitir ni siquiera ante él cuánto la habían y la seguían lastimando las crueles palabras que le espetara Victoria.

—¿No es sólo el hecho de que vaya a casarse con otra? —inquirió Edward con perspicacia.

Bella lo miró con ojos enormes e interrogantes. ¿Cómo se pudo dar cuenta?

El todavía la abrazaba cuando ella se arqueó hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Cómo supiste…? —Se interrumpió, sonrojándose un poco—. Se trata de… de cosas que me dijo Victoria. Realidades… verdades —sintió un leve estremecimiento y que los brazos masculinos se tensaban, como si quisiera absorber todo el sufrimiento de ella.

—¿Qué realidades? ¿Cuáles verdades?

Bella apartó la mirada y la clavó en su hombro. La cautela y la timidez la hicieron titubear un instante antes de responder, pero el impacto de leer el aviso del compromiso había disminuido sus defensas y acrecentado sus temores y dudas.

—Cuando Victoria… me dijo que James… que el y ella sabían lo que yo sentía por él, se burló de mí. Me dijo que incluso si James no se hubiera enamorado de ella, nunca se habría fijado en mí. Que ningún hombre podría quererme… porque… yo soy… asexual, torpe, indeseable… —se interrumpió y su voz se enronqueció de emoción mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. No se, atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, temerosa de enfrentar la compasión que vería en los de él. Ya se había convertido para ella en algo más que un jefe. Era ahora un amigo, un muy buen amigo… pero, aunque intuía que él tomaría con respeto y conmiseración sus revelaciones, ahora se sentía confusa y abochornada por el hecho de haberlas hecho. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Había cambiado en realidad tanto en tan poco tiempo? La mujer que siempre creyó ser nunca habría soñado en confiar esa información a nadie, mucho menos a un hombre; sin embargo, a pesar de su vergüenza había en ella la sensación de alivio, de quien se quita de pronto un peso agotador.

—¿Y tú le creíste?

La incredulidad que hacía rasposa su voz hizo que Bella se volviera bruscamente a mirarlo con expresión interrogante.

—¿No te das cuenta? Quería lastimarte. Te estaba mintiendo.

—No. Yo…

—Te estaba mintiendo —remarcó Edward—. Y puedo probártelo. No eres asexual, Bella. Ni indeseable. De hecho…

Ella sintió el temblor que tensó el cuerpo masculino, llena de confusión, mientras Edward mascullaba algo ininteligible y alzaba una mano para acariciarle la cara.

—¿Te parece que me provocarías esto si no fueras deseable? —preguntó con la voz pastosa contra la boca de ella, y luego comenzó a besarla con una salvaje sensualidad que redujo a cenizas las defensas de Bella.

Alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás, solía soñar en ser besada así por un amante imaginario. Y, sin embargo, siempre supo que un día él entraría en su vida y que al tocarla y besarla, la despertaría a la sexualidad adulta, calcinando con su llama sus temores y aprensiones virginales. Pero luego conoció a James y esos tontos sueños infantiles se disiparon, enfocándose en cambio en la realidad de la persona de quien se había enamorado.

En esos primeros años de su relación con él, ansiaba un beso de James, una caricia, imaginando que cuando lo hiciera sería como en sus sueños. Y sin embargo, cuando él por fin lo hizo, la realidad resultó decepcionante en comparación con lo imaginaba. Bella se atribuyó la culpa, considerándose una tonta por creer que un simple beso o una caricia podrían llevarla a ese arrebato de pasión.

En lugar de ello, encontró la forma de besar de James, cuidadosa y experta, pero algo fría y poco excitante.

Bella recordaba esto ahora mientras sus sentidos giraban en el eje de su corazón, como un tiovivo vertiginoso. También recordaba cómo su acendrado sentido de la lealtad la hacía cegarse a la realidad y engañarse, creyendo que el beso de James era todo lo que se podía esperar.

Recordaba haber esperado a que, luego de los besos o caricias, él le declarara verbalmente su creciente amor. A pesar de que seguía besándola y acariciándola en ocasiones, James no llevó más lejos su relación, y eso le causó a Bella gran desilusión.

La forma como él la trató la dejó sintiéndose frustrada e insegura. Se sentía culpable por exigir de James mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Se culpaba por no saber incitarlo y se aferraba estúpidamente a su esperanza de que algún día las cosas cambiarían y él la amaría.

Tanto tiempo había existido a base de meras migajas, que podía haber pensado que la fiesta de placer que ahora experimentaba era una dieta demasiado rica para su sistema. Pero sus sentidos arrasaban con sus razonables advertencias de cautela, alimentándose con voracidad del placer que Edward le estaba comunicando.

No había hecho otra cosa que besarla, pero su cuerpo respondía al estímulo como si la hubiese tocado tan íntimamente que ya ninguno de sus secretos fuera desconocido para él.

Esta revelación la hizo ponerse tensa en los brazos masculinos. Edward dejó de besarla y dijo con voz rasposa:

—Trata de decirme ahora que no te crees deseable.

Ella se movió nerviosa contra él, confusa y abochornada por lo sucedido.

—No hacía falta —comenzó a balbucir con expresión acongojada, detestando la idea de que él la compadecía tanto que consideraba su deber simular un deseo por ella que no sentía en realidad… que no podía sentir realmente.

—Por el contrario, era necesario —declaró él, lacónico, confirmando el temor de Bella

Ella se desasió de un tirón y le volvió la espalda.

—Fue amable de tu parte, pero…

—¡Amable! —Rugió él y ella arrugó el ceño—. ¿Estás tan obsesionada por él que no te das cuenta… que no sabes…? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que él cambie de idea? ¿Que vendrá a buscarte, a rogarte…?

—No… no, por supuesto que no —denegó ella con sinceridad, encogiéndose ante el dolor que le causaban las tajantes palabras—. No soy una tonta. Sé que eso no va a suceder y que debo seguir con mi vida. Incluso he comenzado a aceptar que lo que me decía Rosalie es cierto, al aconsejarme que buscara un hombre que tuviera las mismas metas que yo y que me casara con él. Alguien que, como yo, deseara una familia y estuviera dispuesto a aceptar…

—¿Un matrimonio de consolación? —aportó Edward con aspereza, haciendo que ella volviera a arrugar el ceño.

—No necesariamente —dijo con voz insegura—. Siempre que fuéramos honestos uno con el otro desde el principio, y que ambos supiéramos y comprendiéramos que…

—… que amas a otra persona. ¿De verdad deseas tanto tener hijos?

Ella lo miró sin pestañear y declaró con valentía:

—Sí. Sí lo deseo mucho.

Hubo un breve silencio y luego Edward dijo con voz sombría:

—Tengo que regresar con los trabajadores, pero siempre… —se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó el periódico, rasgando la página donde estaba el anuncio del compromiso de James y Victoria, para luego echarlo al crepitante fuego de la estufa.

—¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre? —sugirió él en tono gruñón.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No me iré, si no te importa. Más vale que me mantenga ocupada.

Curiosamente, cuando él se fue y ella quedó sola en la oficina, tratando de compilar información referente a varias etapas de crecimiento de las plántulas en los almácigos, no era la imagen de James la que interrumpía de manera constante sus esfuerzos, obligándola a clavar la mirada en el vacío, sino la del mismo. Edward.

Al tocarse en una ocasión los labios con dedos temblorosos, todo su cuerpo se enardeció de sensualidad al evocar las sensaciones experimentadas cuando el la besó.

Todavía temblaba algunos minutos después, aunque había apartado la mano de la boca con la culpable presteza del niño pillado con la mano metida en la galletera.

No entendía qué sucedía con ella, todo era tan nuevo y desconcertante, tan intenso y nebuloso a la vez, que le resultaba imposible someterlo al riguroso análisis de la razón.

No entendía por qué si la besaba Edward, a quien había llegado a considerar como un buen amigo y compañero, se despertaba en ella una oleada de deseo y sensualidad, un ansia incontenible de experimentar una mayor intimidad con él, siendo que cuando James la había besado, ella se quedó con un profundo sentimiento de decepción y vacío.

A las cinco y media, cuando Edward aún no regresaba, Bella se percataba con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que su rendimiento en el trabajo se había reducido esa tarde, a causa de que la mayor parte de su energía mental la dedicó a tratar de resolver el enigma de por qué las caricias de Edward y sus besos la afectaban de esa manera.

A las seis aseó y ordenó su escritorio y se dispuso a ir a casa, ansiosa y confusa ante la idea de ver a Edward, dado que sus sentidos estaban todavía demasiado trastornados por el recuerdo de lo que él la hizo sentir. Parte de ella, para mayor consternación, la instaba a esperar, a entretenerse con tareas que la retuvieran allí hasta la llegada de Edward al anochecer.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque estaba ansiosa de asegurarse de que lo sucedido antes no tendría efecto adverso en su relación de trabajo? ¿O porque quería… necesitaba física y emocionalmente verlo, estar cerca de él, tocarlo…?

Reprimió con firmeza esos pensamientos antes que pudieran incitarla a seguir ese camino que la sensatez y la cautela le señalaban como peligroso.

A la hora de la cena Bella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que su madre tuvo que formularle la misma pregunta varias veces antes que la escuchara.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la joven—. Estaba pensando.

—No echarás de menos Londres, espero —comentó su madre—. Estamos tan contentos de tenerte aquí, pero…

—No echo de menos Londres en absoluto —le aseguró Bella, asombrada de la sinceridad con que lo decía. Se había adaptado a vivir y trabajar en el campo más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

Por supuesto, cada vez que pensaba en James o Victoria, en ésta especialmente y sus crueles revelaciones, ardía de dolor y angustia; un dolor tan intenso como si alguien echara sal en una herida abierta. Pero, ¿no se suponía que la sal tiene un efecto antiséptico y cauterizante en las heridas?

¿Quizá de alguna manera la agudeza de su dolor la ayudaba a separarse de su pasado? ¿Era la posibilidad de encontrarse con James o Victoria lo que la hacía rebelarse contra la posibilidad de regresar a Londres?

Pero Londres era una ciudad muy grande; la probabilidad de llegar a toparse con James y su prometida era escasa…

Entonces, ¿qué la retenía aquí en Shropshire? ¿El consuelo y protección de su hogar… la calidez del amor de sus padres… el hecho de que tenía ya un trabajo nuevo y absorbente?

Sí, todos estos aspectos podrían contribuir a su deseo de que darse, de prolongar su permanencia allí, pero ninguno era responsable de que la mera insinuación de regresar a Londres le causara horror.

A pesar de todo, Londres era el lugar donde había pasado buena parte de su vida adulta; donde vivió y trabajó muy contenta durante la década pasada. ¿Era sólo por causa de James y Victoria que ahora encontrara detestable la idea de regresar allá? Después de todo, tenía amistades en la ciudad, una agradable vida social, acceso a todo tipo de eventos que jamás podría encontrar en una pequeña comunidad rural.

Más tarde esa noche, la cuestión volvió a hostigarla.

Afuera la luna llena deslizaba sus rayos entre las cortinas; Bella podía oír los reclamos de las criaturas nocturnas que como ella parecían inquietas por el sutil poder de la luz lunar. ¿Por qué cuando su madre le preguntó si quería regresar a Londres, sintió una repulsa tan intensa, como si la posibilidad le resultara detestable?

Y, ¿por qué, cuando Edward la besó, había experimentado ella todas esas inquietudes y estremecedoras emociones, las cuales jamás encontró en brazos de James?

Preguntas para las que no podía encontrar respuestas satisfactorias o aceptables, la mantuvieron despierta y agitada hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Edward la evitaba, estaba segura Bella. A pesar de las explicaciones de que la súbita oleada de clima cálido y seco significaba que la plantación en el invernadero debía vigilarse con especial cuidado y atención, de cualquier manera tenía que ir a la casa una que otra vez. Y ella llegara más temprano que de costumbre, o se quedara más tarde, Edward nunca parecía estar allí.

A sugerencia de ella, él había insertado anuncios en varias revistas mensuales, incluida Country Life, y aun ella se quedó asombrada ante las oleadas de pedidos y datos que trajo consigo esta publicidad.

¿Era debido a ese beso que ya no tenían esas largas e interesantes conversaciones que ella solía disfrutar tanto?

Desolada, reconoció lo mucho que extrañaba la compañía de Edward. Luego de una semana de aquella escena candente, él entró en la oficina a media tarde, con el rostro tan serio y demacrado que al principio Bella creyó que había habido un accidente.

Al levantarse de su asiento, exclamó:

—¡Edward! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Él sacudió la cabeza y le dijo con sequedad:

—Nada. Ocurre que… —calló y se volvió de espaldas a Bella, yendo a pararse ante la ventana, de manera que su cuerpo obstruía la luz del pequeño estudio.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte —le comentó a ella. El corazón de Bella sufrió un vuelco de ansiedad. ¿Iba a comunicarle que ya no deseaba que trabajara para él? El dolor que provocaba esta idea le estrujaba el corazón.

Edward tenía la espalda muy erguida y el cuerpo tenso. Bella reaccionó al unísono, en expectación de lo que él iba a decir y que ella creía adivinar. No quería escucharlo, no deseaba oírlo decir que ya no la necesitaba… no quería afrontar el hecho de que, cualquiera que fuese la razón, él ya no la quería en su vida.

La amistad entre ellos, que había llegado a significar tanto para ella y creía tan sólida y bien fundada, era sin duda otra de las invenciones de su febril imaginación, ficción que ella misma se había creado y que él no estaba obligado a convertir en realidad.


	9. Chapter 9

**hola gente, he leido sus comentarios y doy gracias a las personas que se molestaron en publicarme, a y lamento los detalles que tiene la historia como no cambiar los nombre originales, espero que este no tenga ;D sigan publicandome por favor para que suba pronto...**

**los personajes son de S.M. y la historia de Penny Jordan**

_el amor esta ahi y las lagrimas siguen logrando heridas felices..._

* * *

Tenía la boca seca y las palmas de las manos húmedas de sudor nervioso. El orgullo le dictaba que no esperara hasta escuchar las palabras; debía anticipársele, decirle que había adivinado lo que le quería pedir y que estaba de acuerdo, que ya debía irse, volver a su vida real. Pero mientras las palabras se ordenaban en su mente, Edward se le adelantó.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que estarías dispuesta a casarte con un hombre, para tener hijos? —preguntó y ella lo miró estupefacta.

—Pues… sí, claro —farfulló por fin—. Pero…

No la dejó continuar; sin volverse, el replicó:

—Bien. En ese caso tengo que hacerte una proposición.

—¿Una proposición?

El azoro era evidente en la voz de la joven. Edward se volvió, con el rostro un poco menos tenso al decir:

—Bien, quizá sería más adecuado decir una "propuesta", en atención a la connotación romántica de la otra palabra… Bella, lo que quiero proponerte es que te cases conmigo. Oh, entiendo que tal vez no sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Puedo ver cuánto te ha desconcertado mi propuesta, lo cual no es buen presagio desde mi punto de vista, pero he estado dando vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de abordarte, y al fin decidí que… bien, baste decir que decidí que quizá la mejor manera era la más directa… —le ofreció una sonrisa tristona, irónica—. Creo que Seth piensa que estoy loco. Estábamos comenzando a plantar nuestro nuevo semillero, cuando de repente supe que no podía demorar más las cosas. Lo dejé rodeado de casi quinientas plántulas distintas.

Bella lo miraba sin pestañear. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando, como alguien que se comienza a derrumbar después de un fuerte impacto.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Pero…

—Quiero una esposa —dijo Edward, sin emoción—. Como tú, deseo una familia y me parece que dado que los dos compartimos los mismos intereses, Tantas metas, además del hecho de que nos llevamos muy bien, debe significar sin duda que un matrimonio entre nosotros tendrá, en el peor de los casos, un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir; y en el mejor, puesto que es algo que los dos deseamos y por lo que estamos dispuestos a comprometernos, hay más posibilidades de que nuestro matrimonio no sólo sobreviva, sino que resulte muy afortunado. De hecho, creo que funcionaría mejor que muchos matrimonios basados en eso que la gente llama amor, y que no es más que un desvarío de los sentidos.

"No trato de presionarte, Bella; lo único que espero es tu aceptación; antes que digas algo, debo admitir que esto es un plan que he venido madurando desde hace algún tiempo. He tenido oportunidad de acostumbrarme a la idea, de dejar que tome raíz y crezca, y conforme ha florecido, he descubierto que la idea me parece cada vez más sensata. Por la sorpresa que veo en tu rostro, resulta obvio que a ti no se te había ocurrido algo parecido. Pero, por favor, no rechaces la idea sin meditarla. Estoy dispuesto a esperar mientras lo piensas con calma. Dadas las circunstancias, lo más lógico es suponer que necesites tiempo para reflexionar en ello… consultarlo incluso con tu familia".

—Pero no nos amamos —protestó Bella—. Tú… yo…

Mientras hablaba, Bella pensaba en la otra mujer… la que él había amado. Se preguntó casi con enfado, si Edward le habría hecho la proposición de no haber sido rechazado por la otra, lo cual era una tontería, especialmente cuando ella misma…

Para su propio azoro, en lugar de querer decirle de inmediato que de ninguna manera podría siquiera considerar su propuesta, mucho menos aceptarla, descubrió que su mente oscilaba de un aspecto trivial a otro respecto al asunto, casi como si temiera enfocarse en el meollo de lo que se le había sugerido.

Casarse con Edward. Unirse con un hombre al que no amaba y quien tampoco la quería. Era una sugerencia ridícula, casi insultante; sin embargo, cuando su cerebro desvió el foco de la pregunta y se planteó qué le parecía la idea de estar casada con Edward, se asombró al descubrir lo fácil y agradablemente que se adaptaban sus emociones. Se dio cuenta de que el la miraba con fijeza y se sonrojó un poco.

—Esto… es…

—¿Tan inesperado? —completo él con triste ironía.

—No… no puedo creer que lo digas en serio.

—Puedes creerlo; lo digo muy en serio. Desde que te conocí, he venido acicateándome para decidirme a tratar contigo el asunto.

¿Desde que se conocieron? Pero ella entonces no le había comentado el consejo de Rosalie; se lo dijo un día después. Reflexionó en esto durante algunos segundos y luego se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba esperando a que diera alguna especie de respuesta.

—Pues… la verdad es que no sé qué decir —admitió ella con aire desolado.

—¿Significa eso que sabes lo que quieres, pero no quieres ofenderme al decírmelo; o quiere decir que la idea no te parece tan descabellada, pero prefieres darte un poco de tiempo para meditarla?

—Sí —respondió Bella—. Quiero decir lo segundo, pero yo… pues… no esperaba…

—Lo que quieres decir es: "esto es tan inesperado, señor Cullen" —la interrumpió él, aligerando el ambiente con un poco de broma.

Bella rió, agradeciéndole que inyectara un poco de humor en la situación.

—Pues, sí, así es. Es decir, te conozco… —se interrumpió, renuente a expresar que sabía que él amaba a otra y que lo más factible era que esa mujer estuviese fuera de su vida para siempre, lo mismo que James para Bella—. Bien, sé que para nosotros este matrimonio sería como una especie de premio de consolación —se corrigió con presteza, incapaz de mirarlo en caso de que pudiera ver en los ojos de Edward el dolor provocado por la conciencia de que ella, Bella, no era en realidad la mujer que él quería, la que habría elegido de haber tenido la posibilidad de escoger.

Para sorpresa de ella, Edward la interrumpió con brusquedad.

—Yo de ninguna manera veo un matrimonio entre nosotros como un "premio de consolación". Muy al contrario. En realidad creo que… —se interrumpió y luego dijo con más calma—: Ya señalé antes que no quiero presionarte. Yo sé lo que deseo y sé que si decides casarte conmigo tenemos todos los ingredientes para construirnos un matrimonio feliz y perdurable, y un magnífico ambiente para que nuestros hijos se desarrollen sanamente. Piénsalo, Bella. Por supuesto, cuanto más pronto me digas tu decisión…

Hizo una pausa.

—Al menos podemos estar seguros de algo —agregó Edward, apartándose un poco de ella—. No hay duda de que sexualmente vamos a ser muy compatibles.

¿Cómo rayos podía saberlo? Bella abrió la boca para formular las preguntas; luego la cerró, presa de una repentina timidez que le entumecía la lengua. El pulso se le aceleró y una sensación parecida a un leve choque eléctrico le recorrió el cuerpo. Era una excitación, el culpable reconocimiento de lo que sintió cuando él la besó y la presteza con la que sus sentidos reaccionaban.

—Creo que vale más que regrese a mis semilleros —oyó que decía Edward detrás de ella—. Si quieres puedes dar por terminado el día de trabajo e irte a casa. Me doy cuenta de que he escogido las peores circunstancias para la propuesta, más…

—No… no… después de todo, no se trata de algo romántico, no estamos…

—Enamorados —aportó Edward con tono sombrío—. No, supongo que no lo estamos. De cualquier manera, un poco de sutileza podría…. —se detuvo a la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Bella—. No importa lo que pienses ahora; por lo que a mí respecta, una unión entre nosotros no entraría en la categoría de matrimonio de consolación. Pero, por supuesto, es asunto tuyo como lo quieras catalogar.

Se fue antes que ella pudiera comentar algo.

Ahora que estaba sola, se sentía como si hubiera estado en un sueño sumamente vívido, pero a fuerza de ser realista, se convenció de que Edward le había propuesto que se casara con él.

Sin embargo, lo que más la intrigaba de todo el incidente no era la propuesta de Edward, sino su propia reacción, su casi instintiva consciencia de la facilidad con la que podría decir sí… la facilidad con la que podría imaginar la realidad de estar casada con él.

Pero Edward tenía razón; era algo que debía pensarse con cuidado, examinarlo y meditarlo. No sólo por el bien de ella, ni siquiera el de Edward, sino más que nada por el bien de los hijos que los dos anhelaban tener. Podía arriesgarse a cometer un error a sus expensas, pero a las de ellos, jamás.

Cuando hizo lo que sugirió Edward y se fue a su casa, se encontró a sus padres en la cocina. Su madre preparaba masa para una tarta y su padre estaba sentado frente a la estufa, leyendo su periódico.

—Bella, llegas más temprano que de costumbre… ¿pasa algo malo? —preguntó su madre con leve ansiedad cuando su hija entró.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y luego, un poco para su propio asombro, se oyó decir con voz trémula:

—Edward acaba de pedirme que me case con él.

Más tarde se dijo que había tenido oportunidad de explicar que la propuesta no fue el producto del amor o la pasión, sino por la lógica y la razón, pero ante la emocionada reacción de su madre por el anuncio, descubrió que era demasiado tarde porque sus padres habían supuesto que estaban enamorados.

—Ah, pero si él es perfecto para ti, mi nena —exclamó su madre con efusión—. Exactamente el tipo de hombre que tu padre y yo habríamos escogido para ti. ¿Ya fijaron fecha? ¿Cuándo…?

—Dale tiempo para respirar, Renne —protestó su padre con suavidad—. Dejemos que nos diga ella misma lo que está pasando.

—Todavía no… no hacemos planes definidos —dijo Bella con cierto cansancio—. Es… es muy pronto todavía; ni siquiera he…

—Bien, no hay necesidad de ninguna demora —la interrumpió su madre, antes que Bella pudiera explicar que todavía no aceptaba la propuesta de Edward—. Después de todo, no tendrán que ponerse a buscar casa; podrían casarse en junio. Podríamos hacer la fiesta aquí en el jardín. Para entonces las rosas estarán fragantes y podríamos cubrir el jardín con una lona.

Bella oyó la ahogada protesta de su padre sobre el daño potencial a su amado jardín, pero la joven no escuchaba en realidad. Se imaginó vestida con una creación de pesado satén de color crema, flotando etéreamente hacia Edward mientras él…

Frenó sus pensamientos con sobresalto culpable. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Ella era demasiado sensata y sin duda madura, para entregarse a ese tipo de ensoñaciones. Bodas… vestidos de novia, toda la parafernalia de una ceremonia tradicional nunca le habían llamado la atención en realidad, si bien preferiría una ceremonia religiosa, pero en cuanto a lo del vestido… emitió un leve gemido de dolor, sorprendida al descubrir que sentía cerrada la garganta.

Si fuera James con quien se fuese a casar, él habría querido la brevedad de una ceremonia civil sin celebración, o todo lo contrario: una iglesia de Londres en un barrio elegante, el tipo de recepción que costaba miles y miles de libras y, con suerte, una crónica en las columnas sociales. De un extremo al otro, pero así era James: un hombre extremoso, de repentinas pasiones y entusiasmos de corta vida. ¿Sería fiel a Victoria? Si no, Victoria le haría pagar cada desliz. No era el tipo de mujer que sufre y calla. Su matrimonio sería moderno, destinado a perdurar por el mutuo deseo de los prometidos de vivir una vida maravillosa y dinámica.

Al considerar las diferencias entre la vida que llevaría de estar casada con James y la que tendría con Edward, reconoció lo dolorosa y ajena que sentiría su existencia con aquél. Si James la hubiera amado con la misma intensidad que ella a él, eso habría compensado la falta de metas comunes. ¿O no?

Fue sacudida por un leve estremecimiento, provocando de inmediato la alarma maternal.

—Querida, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, mamá. Estoy bien —le aseguró.

—Debo telefonear a Alice. Va a quedar encantada. Por supuesto, vas a querer que sus niños sean tus pajes, ¿verdad? Qué lástima que Jessica sea apenas bebé.

—Renne —Bella oyó gruñir a su padre—. Esta será la boda de Bella. Dale la oportunidad de decir lo que ella quiere, ¿eh, querida? Antes de seguir haciendo todo tipo de planes. ¿No te gustaría un rapto, Bella? —preguntó en broma.

Bella respondió con una sonrisa a esta muestra del humor paterno, mientras su madre protestaba:

—Cielos, Charlie, ¿qué estás sugiriendo? Por supuesto que no le gustaría un rapto. Habrá mucho que hacer… el banquete, por ejemplo… y el toldo.

—Mamá, no he…

No he decidido, todavía si me caso o no con Edward, iba a decir Bella, mas sólo expresó en voz baja:

—No he decidido qué tipo de boda quiero. Apenas hoy me lo propuso Edward. Él podría preferir algo muy tranquilo e informal. Los hombres…

—Bien, quizá —concedió su madre—, pero ya verás que cambia de opinión cuando….

Renne—bufó su esposo, haciendo que ella callara y luego dijera con tono contrito:

—Lo siento, cariño. Me estoy extralimitando, ¿verdad? Por su puesto que es asunto tuyo. Si prefieres una boda sencilla…

—Tendré que hablarlo con Edward —dijo Bella. Todavía no podía creer que todo esto estuviese sucediendo, y tampoco que su madre creyera que aquella era una especie de fantasía romántica.

Mientras bebía la taza de té que su madre le sirvió, Bella trató de hacerse a la idea de lo sucedido. Tendría que decir pronto a Edward que deseaba aceptar su propuesta; de otro modo todo el condado sabría que se iba a casar con Edward antes que él. Entonces interrumpió los excitados planes de su madre para advertirle que, por el momento, no quería que nadie supiera la noticia.

Trató de telefonear a Edward y decirle que lo visitaría esa noche para explicarle lo sucedido y advertirle que sus padres los creían locamente enamorados, pero él no estaba en su casa. Tendría que llamar más tarde cuando hubiera oscurecido o dejar el asunto para la mañana siguiente.

La decisión le fue arrancada de las manos poco después, cuando en el transcurso de una cena temprana su madre le dijo:

—Bien, supongo que estarás esperando para cambiarte e ir con Edward. Sin duda apenas te veremos entre hoy y la boda. Recuerdo cómo era cuando tu padre y yo estábamos comprometidos… poco se nos hacía el tiempo que podíamos pasar juntos.

No tenía objeto tratar de explicar a sus padres que su relación era muy diferente de la de ellos y que, lejos de querer pasar cada segundo disponible con ella, era probable que Edward agradecería un poco de distancia.

Arrugó el ceño al tratar de explicarse por qué esa idea le causaba dolor en el corazón.

Bella retardó el momento lo más posible antes de ceder a las instancias de su madre de subir a arreglarse para ir a la casa de Edward.

Cuando bajó, luego de ponerse una blusa limpia y todavía con el traje usado para el trabajo, su madre comentó que podía haberse puesto algo más lindo y femenino.

Una sombra oscureció los ojos de la joven; la leve crítica la hizo recordar las saetas de Victoria.

¿Era ella poco femenina? Nunca lo había pensado; quizá su ropa era un poco formal y austera, pero se sentía: igualmente a gusto con jeans, un suéter grueso y botas de campo. Si prefería no adornarse con encajes y volantes, sin duda eso no le restaba femineidad.

—Deja en paz a la chica —oyó que decía su padre—. Está muy linda así.

—Por supuesto —aseguró su madre—. Lo que pasa es que…

Bella abrió con suavidad la puerta de la cocina. Ahora estaba comprometida; era demasiado tarde para titubeos o cambios de idea, y todo porque había dejado que su madre sacara la conclusión equivocada, obligándola de este modo a que aceptara la proposición de Edward. Sin embargo, ¿no sabía Bella lo que habría sucedido en el momento en que tratara de explicar la situación a su madre?

Después de todo, ¿no era mucho más fácil decirse que no tenía más opción que aceptar la propuesta de Edward , una vez que su madre supuso que estaban enamorados, que sopesar fría y analíticamente los pros y los contras de la situación como quien hace un cálculo matemático?

A pesar de todas sus dudas, de percatarse de lo poco ortodoxo que era lo que estaba haciendo, ahora deseaba casarse con Edward; sin embargo, nunca se le había ocurrido hasta que abordó el asunto.

Le sorprendió la rapidez, la facilidad con que había llegado a imaginarse en el papel de esposa de Edward.

Él no la estaría esperando esa noche. Podría estar fuera, se advirtió mientras conducía por el sendero particular y luego detenía su auto frente a la casa.

Ahora que estaba allí se sentía un poco incómoda, un poco tonta y muy, muy vulnerable. Después de todo, lo que tenía que decirle a Edward bien podía haber esperado hasta la siguiente mañana. Sin duda, pudo haber encontrado la manera de apaciguar la curiosidad de su madre respecto al hecho de que no se verían esa noche; pudo haberle dicho que Edward estaba muy presionado por su nueva siembra.

No había señales de la camioneta en el patio cuando ella descendió de su coche, sólo un montón de leña vieja. Era obvio que Edward seguía trabajando, lo cual significaba que ella tendría que regresar a casa, quedarse allí con la esperanza de que él regresara pronto, o irlo a buscar al invernadero.

Reflexionaba sobre lo que sería mejor hacer cuando oyó la camioneta aproximarse a la casa.

—¡Bella! —La saludó Edward mientras apagaba el motor—. No esperaba…

—No, lo sé, pero mi madre… —dándose cuenta de que estaba comenzando su explicación por el extremo equivocado, Bella calló, aspiró profundo y luego preguntó con voz insegura—: Edward, ¿estaba soñando esta tarde o de verdad sugeriste que nos casáramos?

—No soñabas —le aseguró mirándola con atención. Baja las luces de seguridad que iluminaban el patio, él parecía cansado. Tenía el rostro manchado de tierra y una pequeña laceración en el pómulo donde probablemente una rama delgada y puntiaguda le había cortado la piel.

Al acercarse a ella, Bella captó el olor de su piel bronceada y curtida por los elementos y, para su consternación, sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el estímulo.

Gracias al cielo no se había puesto los etéreos encajes que su madre había sugerido. De estar vestida así, la turgencia de sus senos habría sido visible, delatando su estado de excitación.

De cualquier manera tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cerrarse la chaqueta sobre el pecho, consciente de que la más leve fricción: causada por ese movimiento haría que los ahora sensibilizados pezones vibraran con una excitación casi insoportable.

—Entremos —oyó que decía Edward—. Es obvio que tienes frío—. El rostro de la joven se encendió al pensar que él había notado lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero luego comprendió que era más factible que pensara eso por la forma como ella se ceñía la chaqueta al cuerpo, como quien siente frío.

Mientras lo seguía adentro, ella protestó:

—En realidad no debería estar aquí. Es probable que tú ni si quiera hayas comido todavía y sé lo ocupado que estás.

—No tanto como para no dedicarte algún tiempo —le aseguró Edward, volviéndose a mirarla con gravedad—. Es obvio que algo te preocupa. Supongo que ya habrás hablado de mí… mi proposición con tus padres.

—Bien, lo intenté, pero mamá entendió a su manera y antes que pudiera yo explicar más, ya había dado por sentado que tú y yo estamos enamorados. Sé que al menos debí tratar de aclararle las cosas, pero al verla muy contenta con la idea…

Se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia.

—Es una cobardía de mi parte, lo sé. Debí haberle dicho la verdad, pero sería un poco como tratar de detener un ferrocarril en marcha. Antes que termináramos de beber nuestro té, ya había prácticamente planeado toda la boda. Un toldo en el jardín… la fecha en junio… ¡Oh, lo lamento, Edward! Debes pensar que soy demasiado sumisa. No fue mi intención venir a molestarte cuando sé que tienes tanto trabajo, pero mi madre casi me empujó fuera de casa para que viniera acá… ¡incluso me sugirió que me pusiera ropa más femenina!

Calló cuando oyó la risa de Edward.

—Entonces… ¿no estás… enfadado?

—No si el tan natural error de tu madre significa que vas a casarte conmigo.

Bella ignoró el feroz vendaval de sensaciones que le causaron esas palabras y se concentró en hacerle entender con toda claridad lo que había sucedido.

—Esperará ver que nos comportemos como si estuviéramos enamorados. No sé si te das cuenta…

—Por supuesto que lo espera, lo mismo que todos los demás, pero no veo por qué pueda consternarte eso. Después de todo, no sé lo que tú pienses, pero no era mi intención decirle a la gente que el nuestro era un matrimonio basado en la compatibilidad de ideas y objetivos, más que en la mutua pasión. Las razones para nuestro enlace son asunto nuestro y no tiene por qué importar a nadie más.

—Pero no entiendes —porfió Bella—. La gente esperará.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué nos comportemos como amantes? Creo que tu madre tiene razón. Una boda en junio sería ideal.

Cuando Bella frunció el entrecejo y pareció confusa, él explicó con tono apacible:

—Faltan menos de seis semanas para que llegue junio. Cuanto más pronto nos casemos y nos instalemos en la rutina marital, tanto más rápido la gente dejará de ver como una novedad nuestra relación, poniéndola bajo el microscopio, por decirlo así. Creo que no es una tarea imposible o abrumadora el dar a los demás la impresión de que estamos enamorados, al menos durante unos seis meses, ¿o sí? Eso, por supuesto, si ya decidiste que casarte conmigo es lo que quieres.

—¿Qué? Oh, si, es lo que quiero… —dijo Bella con voz agitada—. Casarnos en junio —sintió un aleteo de nerviosidad en el estómago.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar conmigo? —Sugirió Edward—. Podríamos tratar a fondo el asunto mientras cenamos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza de manera automática. No porque no quisiera estar con él, sino porque la situación era todavía demasiado nueva para ella.

—No, no. Debo regresar a casa —farfulló, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Por un momento pareció sombrío casi distante, un Edward diferente del que ella conocía y un momento después él avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta la abrirla y luego acompañaba a la joven a su auto.

Al pasar ante el montón de madera que estaba junto a la puerta, Bella quiso saber:

—¿Qué es eso?

—Trozos de roble que rescaté de un sitio de demolición.

—Ah, quieres decir como la madera que usaste para las unidades de la cocina, verdad? —le preguntó ella, comenzando a entender.

—Eso es —coincidió Edward pero sin explicar que uso les daría ésta vez.

Fuera de su auto, ella titubeó, diciéndose que no tenía derecho a sentirse rechazada o triste cuando él no intentó tocarla o besarla. Sin embargo, mientras conducía a casa, sintió un leve pesar de decepción, pero también de temor. Serían compatibles sexualmente, dijo Edward, y sin embargo, ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro cuando sólo la había besado algunas veces? Estaba muy bien eso de que hablaran con lógica y calma de su mutuo deseo de tener hijos, de ser padres, pero, ¿qué pasaría si llegado el momento…?

Tembló un poco, con las manos aferradas al volante. Era demasiado tarde para tener ahora ese tipo de pensamientos. Estaba comprometida. No había vuelta de hoja.

Comprometida….


	10. Chapter 10

**hola gente, he leido sus comentarios y doy gracias a las personas que se molestaron en publicarme, a y lamento los detalles que tiene la historia como no cambiar los nombre originales, espero que este no tenga ;D sigan publicandome por favor para que suba pronto...**

**los personajes son de S.M. y la historia de Penny Jordan**.

_incluso cuando sonrias por las tardes y llores por las noches siempre estare a tu lado..._

* * *

Otro leve estremecimiento. ¿Estaría loca por haber aceptado la propuesta de Edward? ¿Funcionaría un matrimonio entre los dos? ¿Perduraría? ¿Podrían construir un ambiente seguro y feliz para sus hijos?

Bajo su aprensivo temor, era consciente de una oleada subterránea de apacible confianza, como una profunda convicción de que si ignoraba sus temores encontraría muy fácil aceptar que había hecho lo correcto.

Por el momento estaba permitiendo que su juicio fuese opacado por la tradición que rodeaba el moderno cortejo: la idea de que la única base para un matrimonio debía ser la pasión desatada. No debería hacer caso de tales creencias que, en realidad, no eran razonamientos. Debería olvidar el pasado y enfocar sus pensamientos en el futuro. En el compromiso que la ligaba ya a Edward.

Comprometidos. Otra vez esa palabra. Su compromiso con Edward debía ser tan serio como el que él estaba dispuesto a establecer con ella. Ahora, de repente, encontraba consoladora la palabra, más que temible.

Compromiso. Sí, le gustaba su sonido y no debía olvidar que Edward, como ella, ya sabía lo que era sufrir el dolor de amar a la persona equivocada y no haber visto su amor correspondido. Tenían mucho en común; mucho más de lo que ella tuvo jamás con James.

Podían ser felices; eso dependía de ellos, después de todo.

Podrían ser felices. Bella descubrió pronto lo profético de ese pensamiento.

Como creía conocer muy bien a Edward, le sorprendió descubrir lo buen actor que era y la facilidad y poder de convencimiento con que adoptaba el papel del hombre que está a punto de casarse con una mujer de la que está profundamente enamorado, en las ocasiones en que debían ser vistos como una futura pareja conyugal.

Hubo el almuerzo dominical con la familia de Bella, arreglado de manera que su hermana, el esposo de ésta y sus hijos pudieran estar con ellos y una visita al vicario para concertar la fecha para la ceremonia. Parecía que Edward compartía la opinión de la madre de Bella, en el sentido de que si iban a casarse, más valía que lo hicieran con estilo. Con esto se ganó aún más la simpatía de los padres. El progenitor de Bella pudo haberlo abrazado con efusión cuando Edward sugirió que, puesto que los jardines de la mansión eran más grandes, más valía colocar allá el toldo y celebrar allí la recepción.

No tendrían un compromiso formal; no tenía objeto, puesto que se casarían muy pronto. Cualquiera que conociera a los dos, al menos eso parecía, estaba anunciando ahora que había intuido todo el tiempo que eran una pareja ideal, algo que hacía a Edward desviar la mirada irónica hacia Bella cada vez que oían esa opinión.

Él sería un magnífico padre, ya se había dado cuenta Bella, al observarlo con los hijos de su hermana. Era paciente, cariñoso, responsable; todo lo que una mujer podía pedir en un compañero y, sin embargo, Bella todavía abrigaba temores.

No de arrepentirse de casarse con él; ni siquiera de descubrir que por más que lo llegara a estimar, nunca podría ocupar el lugar que ella había reservado por tanto tiempo a James.

No, para su sorpresa lo que más temía era decepcionarlo; despertar una mañana y descubrir que él había cambiado de idea. O, aún peor, como predijo Victoria, saber que Edward la encontraba poco deseable.

Y debido a la intimidad de los temores y a las revelaciones que conllevaban, no se atrevió a expresarlos.

Sabía que de haber tenido más experiencia sexual no estaría sufriendo esta ansiedad; si pudiera contemplar su vida anterior y decirse: quizá James no me quería, pero hubo otros, o al menos otro, todo sería diferente. Mas por naturaleza no era dada a experimentar sexualmente y, por mucho que ahora lo lamentara, no había manera de volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las cosas.

Tenía veintiseis años y era virgen aún. Y estaba aterrada de que cuando Edward y ella su unieran como marido y mujer, él la encontrara tan sosa y torpe que su matrimonio se destruiría.

Por condicionamiento la mujer puede aceptar los escarceos sexuales de un hombre, aun cuando no sienta un intenso deseo por él, pero un hombre…

Este temor torturaba su mente sin cesar; la única persona con la que pensaba que podría tratarlo abierta y honestamente era Rosalie.

Le habló por teléfono una tarde cuando tuvo la oficina sólo para si.

—¡Bella!—exclamó su amiga al contestar la llamada—. ¿Cómo estás? Ya sólo faltan tres semanas. Por cierto, adivina… estoy embarazada. Vaya sorpresa, ¿no?

Rosalie embarazada. La fuerte punzada de envidia que la atenazó confirmaba lo comprometida que estaba con la idea de casarse con Edward. Ya había tratado la cuestión de sus futuros hijos. Él quería esperar seis meses después de la boda para comenzar a formar su familia y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora, de repente sintió la impulsiva urgencia de ya haber concebido. ¿Porque deseaba un hijo… o porque eso la ligaría más estrechamente con Edward?

Estaba tan escandalizada de considerar siquiera semejante posibilidad, que por un momento no pudo hablar.

—Bella, ¿sigues allí? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí, si. Estoy aquí. Estoy encantada por lo del bebé… encantada y llena de envidia.

Rosalie rió.

—Bien, pronto será tu turno.

—Eso espero… Rosalie, hay algo en especial que quisiera tratar contigo.

Su voz era áspera por la ansiedad y la tensión, causando que la risa en la voz de su amiga desapareciera.

—¿Qué pasa? No te estarás arrepintiendo, espero. Emmett y yo pensamos que Edward es ideal para ti. Si todavía piensas en James…

—No, no, no es eso. Quiero casarme con Edward. Lo que pasa es que… —hizo una pausa y luego se apresuró a inquirir—: Con Emmett y tú, ¿se…? Bien, sé que me dijiste que no estaban enamorados. Pero sexualmente… —calló, incapaz de proseguir.

—Creo que ya sé lo que me estás consultando —dijo Rosalie con gentileza—. Hubo otros hombres antes de Emmett y, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se habría comprometido a algo tan serio como el matrimonio si no estuviese convencido de que al menos podíamos ser compatibles en lo sexual. Pero si te preocupa no encontrar deseable a Edward…

—No, no. No es eso —la interrumpió Bella, tragando saliva con nerviosismo, mientras se apresuraba a proseguir antes que pudiera perder el valor—. Sé que es ridículo en esta época, pero no tengo ninguna experiencia sexual y temo que… bien, temo que Edward me encuentre decepcionante. Yo no…

Hubo una pausa y luego Rosalie preguntó con voz pausada:

—¿Le has dicho esto a él? ¿Han tratado tus temores?

—No. No, no lo he hecho… yo…

—Pues debes hacerlo —dictaminó Rosalie.

Cuando Bella no replicó, Rosalie agregó con gentileza:

—Vas a casarte con él, Bella. Si no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes, lo que te preocupa, ¿cómo piensas que vas a…? Y además, considera los sentimientos de él. Eres virgen. Él debe saberlo. Si no te atreves a decírselo, ¿por qué no le escribes una nota? Explícale…

—¿Cuándo se la debo entregar? —preguntó Bella con humor sombrío—. ¿En medio de la ceremonia? Y en cuanto a confiárselo… ¿qué se supone de debo decir? "Oh, por cierto, no lo había mencionado antes, pero figúrate que soy virgen" Pensará que algo está mal conmigo.

—No seas absurda —la interrumpió Rosalie—. No pensará nada por el estilo. De hecho, si quieres saber mi opinión… —se interrumpió—. Oh, diantres, debo colgar. Alan acaba de entrar. Paul se cayó del columpio y se lastimó la cabeza. Escucha, Bella, díselo. ¡Ahora! Hoy mismo. Creo que te estás preocupando más de lo que él se preocupará. No es James, ¿sabes? —agregó la mujer antes de colgar.

Decirle a Edward que no llegaba a él con todo el beneficio de tener experiencia sexual… Curiosamente, mientras permanecía sentada mirando el vacío, de repente comprendió que de haber tenido la opción de elegir entre los dos hombres, no habría escogido a James como su primer amante.

James. Le sorprendía a veces lo difícil que era incluso recordar su rostro, a pesar de que hacía no mucho tiempo él constituía todo su mundo.

Ella todavía sufría por dentro cuando recordaba la conversación con Victoria y sospechaba que siempre le afectaría. Las heridas infligidas por la otra mujer nunca cerrarían. ¿No era después de todo parte de la razón de sus temores actuales?

Díselo, la urgía Rosalie. Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? En público él adoptaba el papel de prometido amoroso, pero en privado… en privado nunca la tocaba, nunca le mostraba el menor indicio de que la encontraba deseable… pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Porque iban a casarse. Tendrían hijos. El pavor la invadió, provocándole dolor de espalda y de cabeza.

Edward estuvo fuera todo el día, entregando un pedido. Le había dicho que no lo esperara sino hasta avanzada la noche.

Se había mostrado amable durante esas tres últimas semanas de su compromiso, pero distante, sin colocarse junto a ella o inclinarse por encima de su hombro mientras trabajaba, como solía hacerlo antes que decidieran casarse.

Le consternaba percatarse lo mucho que echaba de menos esas pequeñas muestras de cariño. Era como si estuviera hambrienta de afecto, se dijo con disgusto, y ansiosa por cualquier demostración física de amor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? En los siete años que conoció a James, nunca se sintió desprovista en ese sentido. Amaba a James cierto y ansiaba sus besos, sus caricias, mas con la perspicacia que dan la distancia y el tiempo, reconoció que ese anhelo estaba basado en la confusa creencia de que si James daba muestras físicas de cariño significaba que la quería; en tanto que con Edward el deseo de ser tocada y acariciada por él era algo físico, instintivo y, de hecho, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no acercarse a él y buscar el ansiado contacto físico.

Ya había notado que cuando estaban en público ella automáticamente cerraba la distancia entre ambos, caminando tan cerca de él como le era posible, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sé obligó a apartarse de su prometido.

No era del todo ingenua. Sabía muy bien que era posible experimentar deseo sin amor, pero antes siempre imaginó que eso sólo sucedía a los hombres y ciertamente nunca sospechó que ella pudiera experimentar un deseo tan intenso.

Quería a Edward como amante, reconoció con un leve temblor, lo cual sin duda sería un buen elemento para su matrimonio, pero…

¿Y si la misma intensidad de su deseo le repugnara a él y eso los separara? Trató de imaginar cómo serían las cosas a la inversa, si él la deseara y ella tuviera que aceptarlo por su necesidad de tener hijos. ¿No se sentiría ella abrumada en esas circunstancias, amenazada, furiosa y a fin de cuentas completamente a disgusto por la mera intensidad del deseo de él?

Bella se puso de pie y se movió con inquietud por el cuarto, abrazándose. Recientemente había perdido peso; su madre lo comentó cuando fueron a Ludlow a comprar el traje de novia. Nada en la tienda les llamó la atención hasta que la empleada les mostró un vestido de satén en color crema claro, con estilo vagamente Tudor, que dejaba ver los bordados de la tela. Bella lo vio, lo tocó, se imaginó bajando por la escalera de la casona y en seguida supo que ese era el vestido que estaba buscando.

Por desgracia fue necesario hacerle algunos arreglos y cambios, pero la vendedora les prometió que estaría listo a tiempo. Tendría que ir a que se lo probaran una semana antes de la boda. Su madre porfiaba en alimentarla, diciéndole que no debía perder más peso, o el vestido no le quedaría.

La tensión comenzaba a notarse en los dos. Hubo varias ocasiones en las que Bella pilló a Edward mirándola casi con aire melancólico.

Hubiera querido preguntarle si se estaba arrepintiendo y, sin embargo, tenía miedo de preguntar. ¿Y si él decía que se había arrepentido? La joven trató de convencerse de que si él le pedía que lo liberara de su compromiso, quizá sería lo mejor; que a fin de cuentas sus sentimientos no estaban involucrados; que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo de cambiar de idea. Sin embargo, estas posibilidades la llenaban de miedo y dolor.

¿La habían traumatizado Tanto las injurias de Victoria que ahora esperaba y temía el rechazo en alguna forma? ¿La había hecho sentir tan vulnerable, tan insegura como mujer?

La cabeza le zumbaba y sentía un poco de náuseas. Miró la pantalla de la computadora y se dio cuenta de que no podía enfocar bien. No había estado durmiendo como era debido. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, no sólo allí en la oficina, sino también con los arreglos para la boda y con los trabajos en la casa, ya que Edward consideraba que, aunque la casa era bastante confortable tal como estaba para un soltero, Bella, como mujer, necesitaba más comodidad, más lujo.

La joven intentó protestar, diciéndole que no era necesario que llegara a esos extremos, pero él descartó tajante su objeción, y por las últimas tres semanas la casa estuvo llena del ruido desapacible de los trabajadores que repararon la sala pequeña, y luego la redecoraron e hicieron lo mismo con el gran cuarto recubierto de madera que era la habitación señorial, con su baño adjunto.

Ese día los trabajadores se fueron más temprano. El emplasto necesitaba secar antes que pudiera comenzar la redecoración.

Bella había pasado las últimas noches estudiando una variedad de libros y catálogos, en busca de ilustraciones de época para tener algunas ideas de cómo escoger el decorado y los muebles de los cuartos recién restaurados.

Ya había mencionado a Edward con añoranza que el cuarto con su fina recubierta de madera y su enorme chimenea restaurada, requería una cama imperial de cuatro postes igualmente grande, pero vio que el costo de tales camas rebasaba los miles de libras esterlinas. Y eso sin las pesadas cortinas de damasco, las cubiertas bordadas, las costosas alfombras turcas y los demás muebles que necesitaría la habitación.

Por más que amara la casa y anhelara vivir allí, tenía que admitir que las cosas habrían sido mucho más simples si estuvieran amueblando una casa moderna de tamaño confortable.

Edward sugirió que quizá sería mejor si Bella evitaba ir a los cuartos de arriba mientras los hombres trabajaban allí, debido al peligro de que cayera el emplasto dañado. Ella claramente entendió la insinuación y se cuidó de evitarlos.

La palpitación dolorosa en su cabeza se intensificó. Aún había trabajo que terminar, pero el sol que se filtraba por la ventana la hacía sentir enferma y mareada. Tal vez si iba a casa y se tomaba un par de analgésicos se le quitaría el dolor de cabeza, permitiéndole regresar y terminar el trabajo cuando el sol ya no entrara por esa ventana en particular.

Con un leve suspiro de exasperación por su propia debilidad, se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

Por suerte, cuando llegó a casa descubrió que sus padres estaban fuera, lo cual le permitió tomarse dos tabletas y subir directo a su cama.

Por más que amara a sus padres, esta era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que lo que menos deseaba era su compañía… y tampoco hablar de la boda.

Cuando despertó pudo darse cuenta por la frescura de su cuarto, de que estuvo dormida varias horas. Se movió con cautela y luego reconoció con alivio que ya no le dolía la cabeza.

Se levantó, se quitó la ropa y se dio un duchazo rápido antes de volver a vestirse, esta vez más informalmente, con ropa interior limpia debajo de unos jeans gastados y un suéter holgado.

Cuando bajó, sus padres estaban viendo la televisión. Su madre intentó ponerse de pie, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Lamento haberme perdido la cena —se disculpó la joven—. Tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza, de modo que regresé antes a casa y me fui directo a la cama. Pero debo regresar. Tengo trabajo por hacer.

—Antes te prepararé algo de comer —anuncié su madre, comenzando a ponerse de pie, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, no, nada de eso. Te quedas donde estás. Yo misma prepararé algo para todos y comeré rápido. Ya van a ser las ocho y tengo aún como dos horas más de trabajo.

—¿Esperarás a que regrese Edward? —quiso saber su madre.

—Es posible, aunque dijo que hoy llegaría muy tarde.

En el fondo, Bella sabía que Rosalie tenía razón al aconsejarle que hablara de sus temores con Edward y su conversación con su amiga reveló un aspecto que ella, Bella, no había considerado: que Edward pudiera sentir que, al no ser honesta y abierta con él desde el principio, ella había puesto un peso adicional a la balanza en contra del éxito de su matrimonio.

La parte trasera de la casa estaba a oscuras cuando Bella llegó hasta allí en su auto y las luces de seguridad se encendieron en cuanto ella estacionó el coche. Bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera con la llave que Edward le había dado, encendiendo las luces al encaminarse al estudio.

Apenas acababa de sentarse y encender la terminal de la computadora cuando creyó escuchar un sonido proveniente de abajo.

Quedó como petrificada, apagó la pantalla y aguzó el oído, pero nada escuchó.

Diciéndose que imaginaba cosas, iba a encender otra vez la computadora y empezar a trabajar, cuando decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a verificar. Y además, ahora que los trabajadores habían terminado, podría ver los cuartos reparados sin ningún riesgo.

Supuso que el ruido que creyó oír fue posiblemente sólo una excusa para exorcizar su curiosidad, y se encaminó a la escalera.

Si algo escuchó, decidió mientras se acercaba a la escalera, debió haber sido el asentamiento de la casa por la noche, porque ahora no podía escuchar nada.

Había usado la escalera trasera, recordando el irónico comentario de Edward respecto a que iba a costarle una fortuna alfombrar el lugar, y avanzó a toda prisa por la ancha galería, a la cual se abrían las principales habitaciones. Sonreía para sí cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación señorial.


	11. Chapter 11

**eiiii Hello mundo! porfa suban comentarios no se cualquier cosa no importa pero suban D: y quiero agradecer a todos los que me han comentado, pues me han levantado el animo ;D**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, son de S.M. y Penny Jordan.**

_amandote aprendi que el amor es desinteresado..._

* * *

—Bella…

Quedó petrificada al escuchar su nombre en labios de Edward y lo miro con ojos atónitos Edward estaba arrodillado al lado de la más exquisita cama de pabellón de roble labrado que Bella hubiera visto nunca, frotando meticulosamente cera entre las tallas.

—¡Edward! Yo no imaginaba… creía que todavía no llegabas. Estaba trabajando abajo. Oí un ruido y…

Tartamudeaba, mientras se debatía entre la sorpresa y el sentimiento de culpa.

—Logré regresar antes de lo esperado.

—Pero no vi tu camioneta.

—No. Surgió un pequeño problema con la bomba de gasolina, de modo que la dejé en el taller mecánico y pedí que me trajeran aquí en uno de sus vehículos. ¿Dices que regresaste a trabajar?

—Sí, me fui temprano esta tarde. Me dolía la cabeza, pero había algo que quería terminar.

—Ya somos dos —comentó Edward, poniéndose de pie y estirando los músculos.

Ella siguió el movimiento sin poder evitarlo, observó la forma como la suave tela de su gastada camisa se ceñía a su cuerpo, moldeándolo. Bella sintió un ansia en la boca del estómago; una tensión en su cuerpo que la hizo temblar ligeramente. Se sentía mareada, confusa, desconcertada con sus propias sensaciones… sus propios deseos.

—La cama —dijo ella con voz enronquecida—. Es preciosa… pero debe haberte costado una fortuna…

—No. Son caras estas camas, pero ésta no me costó mucho —declaró él en tono apacible—. Al menos en términos de dinero. Admito que ha habido ocasiones en estas últimas tres semanas en que me he preguntado si no habré mordido más de lo que puedo masticar.

Lo dijo de manera tan seca que pasaron algunos segundos antes que Bella se percatara de su significado.

—¿Tú… tú la hiciste? —Exclamó con asombro y admiración—. Pero… ¿cómo?

—¿Recuerdas la madera que viste afuera?

Ella asintió y luego dijo:

—Pero la talla… es tan intrincada, tan…

Ella se acercó más a la cama, alargando una mano para tocar uno de los paneles, sin poder resistirse a pasar los dedos por su superficie. Edward había tallado un friso de árboles y flores en la base y en la escalera, y los postes del pabellón estaban tallados a relieve a la manera tradicional.

—Edward… es bellísima.

—Se suponía que no debías verla todavía —dijo El con cierta severidad—, que sería mi regalo de bodas para ti.

—¿Hiciste esto para mí?

Bella se apartó de la cama para volver a mirar a su prometido. Por alguna razón extraña estaba a punto de llorar, sus emociones casi a flor de piel.

Sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos, empañando su visión.

Iba a apartar la cabeza, pero fue demasiado tarde. Edward se acercaba a ella, exclamando con inquietud:

—¡Bella!… ¿qué sucede? ¿Cambiaste de idea? ¿Ya no quieres…?

Ella sacudió con fuerza la cabeza.

—No, no es eso…

—Pero sucede algo malo —porfió Edward.

—No malo —dijo Bella—. Lo que pasa es que…

Su mano tocó el colchón. La cama era alta y tenía dos colchones gruesos. Acostarse en ella, sería como estar en una isla secreta muy, pero muy privada, pensó la joven.

—¿Es esto lo que te preocupa, Bella? —preguntó él con voz muy serena y amable, colocando una mano sobre la que ella tenía posada en el colchón. Ella clavó la mirada en las manos; simbólicamente estaban separadas… aparte… la de él morena y curtida, de uñas cortas y limpias; la de ella más pequeña, más blanca, con uñas sin esmalte, pero de alguna manera indudablemente femenina y delicada. En verdad, no eran nada en comparación a las manos de Victoria con sus largas uñas pulidas y esmaltadas, así como las manos de Edward no se parecían a las de James, tan bien manicuradas y luciendo siempre más de un anillo. James era un hombre vanidoso… había algo casi afeminado en algunas de sus actitudes.

—¿Temes que al compartir mi lecho, resulte yo un pobre sustituto para lo que tenías con él? Porque…

—No… no. No es eso en absoluto —denegó Bella con vehemencia y luego, cuando Edward calló y esperó, ella barbotó—: Nunca hubo relación íntima entre James y yo. En realidad… —hizo una pausa y luego, antes que pudiera cambiar de idea, se apresuró a explicar con desafiante angustia—: En realidad, nunca tuve nada íntimo con él… ni con nadie.

No podía alzar la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas manaban ahora sin cortapisa. Trató de contener el flujo y se quedó mirando, la cama con fijeza. Luego se dio cuenta, con asombro, de que estaba temblando.

Sintió la mano de Edward en su cabello, su contacto tranquilizador, confortante, prestando calor a sus músculos tensos, aun cuando la garganta todavía le dolía por el esfuerzo de controlar las lágrimas.

La mano de Edward se deslizó hacia la barbilla de la joven, enmarcándole el rostro, haciéndola volverse hacia él. Pero ella no se atrevía aún a mirarlo a los ojos, aun cuando sabía que la observaba con atención.

—Y tienes miedo —indicó el con suavidad, señalando la cama mientras agregaba en el mismo tono consolador—. Tienes miedo de todo lo que esto representa, porque es algo desconocido…

Él parecía tan sereno, tan comprensivo, tan… tranquilizador.

Bella asintió y tragó saliva.

—Sí —cielos, se estaba comportando como una verdadera tonta. Si él quería casarse con ella después de esto…

Edward permaneció tanto tiempo en silencio que ella comenzó a temblar otra vez. La mano de él todavía le enmarcaba el rostro. Ahora su pulgar le acariciaba la piel de manera casi distraída, mientras le decía con suavidad:

—No tienes nada que temer. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Quería decirle que no tenía miedo de él, ni de las intimidades que compartirían, sino de decepcionarlo, de ser rechazada a la larga cuando descubriera que ella no era lo bastante mujer para que su matrimonio valiera la pena. Pero, antes de encontrar el valor para hacerlo, oyó a Edward decir con voz pausada:

—Ven, déjame mostrarte.

¡Mostrarle!

Ahora sí lo miró, alzando la cabeza, con los ojos enormes por la confusión y el azoro. El súbito movimiento hizo que el pulgar de Edward le presionara una comisura de la boca.

Ya fuera debido a esa presión o por su propio desconcierto, no estaba segura, entreabrió los labios y se pasó nerviosamente la lengua sobre ellos.

Edward iba a besarla. Ya inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella quien lo miró a los ojos con el corazón en la garganta y luego aparto la mirada sin poder soportar el vértigo que aquella intensa mirada le causaba Posó la vista en la varonil boca pero esa fue una peor equivocación El corazón comenzó a trepidarle con la fuerza de un tambor de batalla; emitió un débil gemido de protesta, pero no hizo ningún intento por resistirse cuando Edward la tomó en sus brazos.

La había besado antes de modo que debía saber lo que podía esperar, pero por alguna razón esta vez el efecto sobre sus sentidos fue más intenso más electrizante y erótico. Sus labios se entreabrieron bajo la cálida humedad de su boca.

Bella escuchó el gemido de Edward contra sus labios y su cuerpo tembló en respuesta, lógica y racionalidad opacadas por la oleada de sensaciones que la asaltó.

Las manos de Edward le acariciaban la espalda, ciñéndole la cintura para instarla a que se acercara más, oprimiéndole los senos contra su pecho Las piernas de ella comenzaron a temblar al verse envuelta por el calor y el aroma masculino. Exhaló un leve gemido de rendición y de inmediato la presión del beso de Edward cambió, para tornarse más tierno y profundo como si captara un mensaje que la chica le hubiera enviado.

Edward deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de Bella hasta la nuca, tomándola como cautiva voluntaria.

Él musitó su nombre, suspirando contra su boca con una especie de ávida urgencia que hizo temblar el cuerpo de la joven.

La besó ahora con menos intensidad, mordisqueándole suavemente los labios y moviendo las manos sobre su cuello con un delicado masaje apaciguador, tranquilizante.

Bella se percató de que él se estaba apartando de ella. Quiso protestar, decirle cuánto necesitaba su calor y su poder; pero le resultaba imposible pronunciar las palabras, de modo que optó por abrazarlo silenciosamente, con los dedos crispados contra los firmes músculos de los brazos; los ojos muy abiertos y azorados y la boca apenas escoriada por el beso.

Edward retiró una mano de la cabeza de la chica, flexionando un poco el cuerpo en un gesto de amable negativa. Ella comenzó a replegarse con mirada dolorosa.

—Bella… no… no debes… —señaló con voz ronca.

La boca de Bella comenzó a temblar. Edward emitió una especie de rugido profundo. Tocó con la mano la cara de la joven; y con el pulgar le acarició el labio inferior hinchado.

El calor que la atravesó la hizo jadear; con los labios entreabiertos; entonces el pulgar de Edward se deslizó en la húmeda calidez de su boca.

Ella tocó el dedo, con la punta de la lengua, una reacción automática e instintiva. La textura de su piel era algo áspera y un poco salada. Ella lo volvió a lamer, asombrada al percatarse de lo placentero que era. Cerró los ojos y gimió de deseo chupando experimentalmente el pulgar y descubriendo lo apetecible de esa sensación que hizo falta el feroz estremecimiento de Edward y la explosiva exclamación de negativa que lo hizo gritar el nombre de la joven, para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Bella!

Ella soltó el pulgar y miró a Edward con aire de culpabilidad, el rubor tiñendo su rostro enmarcado por una mano del hombre.

—No tienes una idea de lo que me estás haciendo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él, con voz un poco más suave—. No sospechas siquiera cuánto me… me enciendes… me haces desearte.

El azoro escandalizado ensanchaba los ojos de la joven.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? Bien, déjame mostrarte.

Se desabrochó la camisa y la sacó de los pantalones. Su torso era bronceado y musculoso. Una línea de suave vello oscuro formaba un ángulo hacia abajo para perderse debajo del cinturón.

Bella tenía la boca muy seca, su pulso se aceleró y no fue temor lo que sintió cuando él le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su propio pecho, del lado del corazón.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir el violento traqueteo. Alzó los ojos hacia él y notó un inusual rubor en su piel y sus ojos ahora más oscuros, brillaban de una manera que hacía reaccionar el cuerpo de ella con la misma intensidad.

Debajo del suéter sus senos se inflamaron y cosquillearon ansiosos de caricias. Bella apartó la mirada. La respiración de Edward era agitada, los músculos de su cuello estaban tensos y su piel húmeda de sudor, entonces ella se preguntó si sabría igual de salado que el pulgar. Pudo sentir que su propia respiración le constreñía la garganta. Trató de apartar la vista, pero no pudo, cautivada sin remedio por el irregular sube y baja del pecho masculino.

¿Estaba su cuerpo como el de ella, lleno de candente excitación ante la idea de ser tocado, acariciado? ¿Ansiaba él su boca contra la suya tanto como ella?

—Ya ves —lo oyó decir con voz cavernosa. Luego se llevó una mano de Bella hacia, la boca, mientras su pulgar acariciaba la muñeca de la joven. Antes que ella se diera cuenta, Edward estaba acariciándole los dedos con la lengua, lenta y enloquecedoramente lamiendo y chupando mientras su corazón hacía una cabriola mortal y una oleada de calor calcinante la recorría. Pensó por un momento que se iba a desmayar y pareció que Edward hubiera pensado lo mismo, porque le soltó la mano y la estrechó, levantándola del suelo y ciñéndola con suavidad como si supiera lo mal adiestrada que estaba para resistir las sensaciones a las que la había sometido.

Bella temblaba tanto, que temía que si la ponía otra vez en el suelo no podría permanecer de pie, pero Edward no mostró señales de querer poner su temor a prueba.

Las manos masculinas estaban sobre la piel debajo del suéter, su contacto firme, consolador.

—Debe parar esto antes que todo se salga de control —lo oyó mascullar Bella—. Pero por alguna razón sospecho que no podré —suspiró y ella se preguntó con una aguda punzada en el corazón, si él ya sabría lo mucho que ella quería seguir siendo abrazada, tocada, besada, excitada…

"¿Sabes lo que quisiera en este momento? —Le susurró Edward al oído—. Quiero desnudarte y acostarme aquí contigo, tu cuerpo contra el mío, tu piel acariciando la mía. Quiero besarle y abrazarte… estrecharte y amarte. Y deseo todo eso, más de lo que haya deseado otra cosa en mi vida.

No era cierto, por supuesto, no podía ser cierto, porque después de todo, como ella ya sabía, Edward amaba a otra mujer. Pero las palabras eran como un bálsamo mágico que curaba las heridas que le provocó Victoria.

No fue consciente de haber dicho o hecho algo como reacción a las palabras de Edward, pero algo debió suceder; cierto ablandamiento de su cuerpo, algún secreto mensaje que pasó entre su piel y la de él, porque al siguiente instante Edward la estaba besando, mientras su cuerpo se movía con urgencia contra el de ella, sus manos acariciándole la espalda debajo del suéter, titubeantes cuando llegaron a la barrera del sostén para detenerse por un instante y luego desabrochar la frágil prenda que pronto cayó al suelo. Y cuando él se movió, la áspera textura del suéter tejido provocó un exquisito roce en sus pezones, excitándola tanto que quiso gritarle a El que le tocara los senos, que le frotara, que la besara, que…

Bella se estremeció ante la tempestad de sensaciones que la azotaba, haciéndola emitir una especie de jadeo agudo y trémulo. Edward despegó los labios de los de ella y murmuró:

—Shh… no te preocupes… todo está bien.

Pero no estaba bien. Las ansias devoraban sus entrañas. Lo deseaba tanto, ansiaba ser tocada y tocarlo, explorar y acariciar ese cuerpo con una intensidad que nunca imaginó que podría sentir.

Trató de decírselo, pugnando por formular las palabras; hacerlo que se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo antes que ella lo abochornara y se humillara a sí misma.

—Yo quisiera… —de pronto Edward la despojó del suéter y luego de los jeans, alzándola en brazos y besándola con una lenta ternura que la hacía olvidar todo lo que no fuera el ansia de responder a la incitación.

Cuando él se apartó para quitarse la ropa, Bella estaba temblando, así que tuvo que sentarse, aferrándose al borde de la cama, sin poder comprender que eso estuviera sucediendo en realidad, que Edward estuviera haciéndole el amor, que en verdad la deseaba.

Volvió a tiritar, nerviosa y tímida de repente, haciendo que el se acuclillara a su lado.

Sin ropa, el cuerpo de Edward era firme y musculoso, de cadera angosta y trasero plano en contraste con las suaves curvas de Bella.

Él le tocó la rodilla en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—Todo está bien —murmuró—. Todo va a resultar bien y te prometo que si en cualquier momento quieres qué me detenga, lo haré.

¿Que si ella quería que se detuviera? ¡Oh, no! Se estremeció preguntándose qué diría Edward si le dijera que eso era lo último que podría desear. La joven inclinó la cabeza, de modo que sus cabellos formaron una cortina que veló su expresión a los ojos de Edward, cuya cabeza estaba al nivel de sus senos.

¿Se verían éstos tan hinchados y anhelantes como los sentía? Edward alzó una mano y tomó un seno con la palma curvada como quien toma una fruta madura del árbol de la vida.

—Qué suavidad —comentó con voz tersa—. La más fina seda que pudiera haber tocado no se compara con la tersura de tu piel.

Entonces, con el pulgar comenzó a frotar el pezón, endureciéndolo y obligándola a emitir un gemido de placer… La reacción de Edward fue inmediata y la estrechó aún más acariciando la satinada piel de los senos con tiernos besos, pero no era ternura lo que Bella quería en ese momento, sino una sacudida pasional.

Un trémulo jadeo escapó de la garganta de la joven cuando la boca de Edward se cerró sobre su pezón. Ella arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza atrás, sus manos se crisparon hundiéndose en los músculos de los brazos y los hombros de él en tanto su cuerpo respondía a la exquisita tortura de la boca que probaba el pezón.

Cuando Bella sintió la súbita, inesperada aspereza de los dientes, se estremeció, obligándolo a apartarse y disculparse.

Con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la audacia recién descubierta, ella sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a decir:

—No… no fue… no me… no sentí dolor.

Mientras se escuchaba farfullar la explicación sintió frío y calor por el bochorno, pero era obvio que Edward no la estaba juzgando como ella se juzgaba a sí misma, condenándose como torpe y demasiado ardiente.

De pronto El hundió el rostro entre los deliciosos senos, estrechándola con tanta fuerza que ella apenas podía respirar. Su voz era ronca y desconocida cuando le dijo:

—Eres perfecta. ¿Lo sabías? Perfecta. Todavía no puedo creer la suerte que tuve al encontrarte. Bella…

Bella sintió una oleada de emoción que la envolvía al notar la urgencia en la voz de Edward. Cuando él le acarició el otro seno como hizo con el primero, ella dejó de resistirse a las sensaciones que él le provocaba, demasiado absorta por la intensidad de lo que es taba sintiendo, como para comprender que eran sus propios y casi delirantes gemidos de placer y elogio los que estaban incitándolo a succionar su tierna y sensible piel hasta que la pasión la colmó tan completamente que ya no pudo contenerse y lanzó un grito de afirmación sexual, alargando los brazos hacia su amado.

La sensación de la boca de Edward sobre su piel; caliente, húmeda, tan maravillosamente estimulante la dejaba pulsando y ardiendo dondequiera que la tocara haciéndola olvidarse de todo, excepto de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

La cama se hundió bajo el peso de Edward y Bella sintió la mano de éste sobre su muslo, frotando con suavidad hacia arriba; el suave roce de los cabellos sobre su vientre redondo y terso, la calidez del aliento que era una caricia casi insoportable en su piel sensibilizada hasta la exasperación. La joven se arqueó hacia él, con ansia incontenible de mayores intimidades.

—Eres como de terciopelo —lo oyó decir con voz pastosa, densa de sensualidad—. Satín y terciopelo, tan suave, tan tibia.

Ella se puso tensa, sacudida por una indescriptible descarga eléctrica mientras el ronco murmullo masculino cesaba y ella se percataba de que el calor, el placer, el vértigo, la necesidad que la hacía temblar de tensión y ávido deseo, que la envolvía al mismo tiempo con el manto narcótico del gozo, eran provocados por los leves y acompasados golpecillos que él le daba con la lengua en su parte más íntima.

Su mente, su cerebro estaban escandalizados y consternados, no sólo por lo que él le estaba haciendo sino, más aún, por su propia reacción ante la audaz caricia, pero su cuerpo…

Su cuerpo superó sus temores y escrúpulos, hundiéndola en un lánguido deleite sensual y en la consciencia maravillosa del homenaje que Edward le estaba ofreciendo al querer complacerla tan íntimamente.

Era un homenaje que la joven supo de manera instintiva que le gustaría retribuir después. Se movió contra él ya sin tapujos, dejando que su cuerpo controlara sus reacciones, de modo que cuando se replegó contra Edward, él emitió un suave gemido y volvió la cabeza, mordiéndola casi con fiereza en el interior del muslo y luego la hizo descender hasta él para decirle con voz enloquecida:

—La forma como reaccionas me está enloqueciendo. Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible que alguna vez hayas creído que no eras deseable? Eres la mujer más deseable que haya conocido jamás.

Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la besó con vehemencia, con delirio, su cuerpo duro y ansioso contra el de ella, sus movimientos rítmicos y eróticos.

—Bella, no era mi intención que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Debería detenerme. Debería…

Ella lo silenció mordiéndolo con fuerza en el labio inferior y luego ciñéndolo en estrecho abrazo, ofreciéndose de manera tan completa y deliberada que ella sintió el estremecimiento que lo sacudió al reconocer la impúdica tentación del cuerpo femenino.

Pensar en detenerse en ese momento, en dejar de recibir la satisfacción que su cuerpo ansiaba…

La joven movió las caderas y arqueó la espalda, gimiendo con frenesí al sentir el torturador empuje de la lengua de Edward dentro de su boca, deseando, necesitando con toda el alma sentir ese empuje más poderoso, más íntimo de su cuerpo dentro de ella, tanto que cuando al fin él la movió y la acarició para cubrirla con su calor y su peso ella lanzó un gemido agudo de feroz deseo, siguiendo con placer los movimientos cuidadosos y controlados de él, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo, hundiéndole las uñas en la espalda, excitándolo a tal grado que él tuvo que gritarle que temía lastimarla y que no podría controlar su reacción por ella.

Bella había leído y oído bastante para saber lo que se podría esperar que sintiera, pero la intensidad de la realidad era tan abrumadora que el gemido que lanzó fue casi de pavor ante su impresionante poder. Su cuerpo se estremecía sacudido de temblores ante lo inusitado y maravilloso de la experiencia.

Descubrió, consternada, que estaba llorando o más bien que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no se habría dado cuenta siquiera si Edward no se las hubiera enjugado con ternura mientras la abrazaba y la colmaba de elogios, consolándola, haciéndola comprender, en una fugaz onda de depresión, que esa era una experiencia conocida para él… que no era, como para ella, algo tan nuevo, tan fresco y poderoso que ante su grandeza casi pensó que se tornaba inmortal.

Ahora, apaciguada la pasión, se sentía abochornada, insegura… avergonzada de la falta de recato con que había actuado.

Trató de apartarse de él, pero Edward la abrazaba con fuerza.

Una lasitud, un agotamiento físico y emocional como nunca hubiera experimentado antes la invadió, llevándola inexorablemente hacia el sueño.

Trató de resistirse, de obligarse a mantenerse despierta, pero le fue imposible. De lo último que fue consciente antes de perder la batalla con las fuerzas del sueño fue de que Edward le enmarcaba con ternura el rostro y la besaba no con pasión o deseo, sino con una tal delicadeza que los confusos sentidos de la joven interpretaron como calidez, placer, intimidad y entendimiento, que en conjunto conformaban la palabra que englobaba todas esas emociones atrayendo a la joven hacia el riesgo y el peligro. Y esa palabra era… "amor".

Pero Edward no la amaba. Edward amaba a otra mujer. Edward…

Aspiró profundo y, antes de haber exhalado, se quedó dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos espero que esta historia les este gustando por que esta a punto de llegar al final, asi es falta solo un capitulo para el final asi que espero sus comentarios.**

**ni la historia ni los personajes son mios son de S.M. y Penny Jordan**

_Espero que pases como un viento pasajero, asi incluso los recuerdos, no permaneceran..._

* * *

El sol de la mañana la despertó, sesgándose sobre la cama, proporcionando calor a sus párpados cerrados, haciéndola que se moviera con modorra y languidez, todavía con los sentidos anestesiados por el sueño, hasta que abrió los ojos y se percató de dónde estaba.

Se incorporó alarmada y clavó la mirada en la ventana. No la ventana de su habitación, en su casa, sino la ventana del dormitorio de Edward. Del dormitorio que pronto sería de ella también. Su garganta estaba constreñida por la consternación y la incredulidad.

Debió dormir muy profundamente, comprendió, porque estaba envuelta en las cobijas como una momia en su mortaja. También había sólo una almohada sobre la cama y sólo la huella de una cabeza; la de ella. Eso significaba que Edward tuvo la caballerosidad y gentileza de suponer que ella se sentiría muy abochornada si despertaba con él a su lado o tal vez simplemente no quiso que darse acostado con ella. Bella se estremeció un poco.

Alguien, y no pudo ser otro que Edward, había acomodado cuidadosamente sus ropas, sobre el respaldo de una silla. Al volver la cabeza descubrió un frasco en la mesita de noche y una nota apoyada contra éste.

La tomó con mano temblorosa y la leyó:

"Hay café en el frasco. Anoche llamé por teléfono a tu madre y le dije que, luego de beber vino durante la cena, a ninguno de los dos nos pareció sensato conducir, de manera que te quedarías a dormir aquí".

No había nada más, ningún mensaje de amor, ninguna mención de las intimidades compartidas. Al menos tuvo la consideración de llamar a sus padres, aunque no había ninguna razón por la que él no pudiera haberla despertado y mandado a casa, excepto…

Excepto que de haberlo hecho así, la sensación de rechazo hacia ella habría sido tan intensa, tan dolorosa…

¿Lo había supuesto él? ¿Había adivinado que…?

¿Qué? ¿Qué otra cosa podía adivinar él aparte de que en lo que a él concernía ella parecía perder todo control, todo pudor y quedaba tan abrumada de deseo y necesidad…? Se sonrojó ligeramente, al evocar la noche anterior. Sentía, el cuerpo diferente, no sentía ninguna molestia, nada por el estilo; pero había una diferencia: una languidez, una cierta madurez, como si contra su voluntad y contra la vergüenza ante su propia impudicia, se adhiriera secreta y sensualmente a sus evocaciones de la noche anterior, a la conciencia de que después de todo era un cuerpo tan afinado y listo para la pasión y el placer como el de cualquier otra mujer, incluida la exquisita Victoria. Era evidente que no era incapaz de experimentar deseo… ni de provocarlo.

Cualesquiera que fuesen los temores y aprensiones respecto a una boda con Edward, la falta de compatibilidad sexual ya no era uno de ellos.

¿Era por eso que lo había hecho él? ¿Era por eso? ¿Había ella interpretado mal su reacción ante ella, después de todo? ¿Pudo ser un plan premeditado para apaciguar sus temores? ¿Era posible que un hombre simulara… imitara la pasión?

Trémula, se deslizó fuera de las cobijas, reconociendo que no había razón para buscar fallas… no tenía motivos para dudar. Que si debía reflexionar en lo sucedido más le valía concentrarse en algo que no dejaba lugar a dudas: el placer que había experimentado.

La sacudió, un ligero estremecimiento cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

El pequeño cuarto había sido recubierto de madera para seguir el estilo de la habitación. El suelo estaba cubierto con estera tejida que le provocaba picazón en las plantas de los pies descalzos. Pudo percibir también un olor nuevo, algo astringente.

Bella cerró los ojos, temblando al recordar que la noche anterior había aspirado el aroma de la piel de Edward, que la había acariciado y besado, saboreando su textura, sintiendo su calor, probando con la lengua su fragancia.

El calor envolvió su cuerpo y una leve punzada de deseo la despertó del breve letargo. Un poco irritada consigo misma ignoró el sensual cosquilleo, y abrió el grifo de la ducha, tratando de no encogerse al meterse bajo el helado rocío.

Media hora después estaba abajo en el estudio, tratando de trabajar.

No quiso desayunar. Llamó a su madre y habló con ella quien parecía pensar que no había nada de extraordinario en que hubiera pasado la noche en la casa de su prometido.

—Estaba por salir —le dijo—. Quiero hablar con Gwen Roberts, para seleccionar las flores para la iglesia.

Bella colgó el auricular. Tenía la casa para ella sola. Antes de bajar había examinado la cama pasando los dedos por el fino tallado. Su regalo de boda. El tipo de regalo que un hombre le haría a una mujer a la que amara mucho. Bella sonrió con amargura. El amor estaba allí, evidente en la maestría artesanal, pero no era amor para ella, Bella. No podía ser… más bien debía ser amor por la casa. La cama no era tanto un regalo para ella como para la mansión. Trató de no imaginar lo que sentiría si Edward abrigara por ella una emoción semejante, esa profundidad de amor, esa intensidad de compromiso.

No lloraría, se dijo con fiera determinación. Después de todo, ¿por qué debía de llorar? Iba a casarse con un hombre con el que tenía todas las posibilidades de construir una vida segura y tranquila. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sería un esposo leal y cariñoso, un padre amoroso, que compartiría su vida con ella. Que la… ¿amaría? Difícilmente. Pero, ¿por qué quería que la amara cuando…? Quedó petrificada al oír que se acercaba un auto frente a la casa. Se apresuró a entrar en la cocina, dando por supuesto que se trataba de Edward, titubeando y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se le ocurría que quizás a él no le agradaría encontrarla parada ahí esperándolo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina y una voz masculina, muy conocida, pero por completo inesperada la llamó por su nombre.

No era la voz que esperaba. No era la voz de Edward. Bella se volvió apenas creyéndole a sus oídos y se llevó la mano al cuello. Todo su cuerpo registró su azoro y sorpresa.

—James…

—Vaya, ¿entonces no me has olvidado?

Allí estaban, la autoconfianza, la arrogancia, la vanidad y la egolatría en persona y mientras James se le acercaba ella sólo pudo preguntarse qué pudo ver en él que le pareciera tan fascinante en el pasado.

Ahora era diferente. Ahora era como si la proverbial venda se le hubiera caído de los ojos, como si fuera una persona por completo diferente y, donde antes encontró aceptación ahora hallaba repulsión… repulsión e irritación.

—Mi pobre dulzura. ¡Cómo debiste sufrir! Pero eso se acabó… he comprendido mi error y estoy aquí para suplicar perdón, aun que debes reconocer que Victoria era algo muy tentador. No es de extrañar que me haya encandilado momentáneamente, pero eso se acabó.

James la siguió al estudio y la nariz de ella se arrugó con desagrado ante la intensidad de su loción, demasiado abrumadora para tan poco espacio.

También reconoció, con fastidio, que James estaba demasiado cerca de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal a un grado que no sólo era descortés, sino que bordeaba en la intimidación sexual.

Se apartó de él de inmediato, impelida por la necesidad de poner distancia entre ambos, y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando él se le acercó aún más luego de cerrar la puerta.

Al acercársele, Bella tuvo que recordar que ese era James… James, a quien había amado la mayor parte de su vida adulta. James quien…

Quien la rechazó y se burló de ella. Quien la usó, si no sexualmente, sí en lo emocional y lo mental, contando casi con su aquiescencia humilde y complacida. Otro hombre, un hombre mejor, al saber que no podría corresponder a su amor, habría cortado todo vínculo entre ellos al momento de sospechar lo que ella sentía. Un hombre como… como Edward, por ejemplo. Pasó saliva con dificultad, confusa y desconcertada por sus propios pensamientos tratando de decirse que debería estar sintiendo alegría, felicidad, casi delirio. James estaba allí. El la quería… James le decía que todo había terminado entre él y Victoria; le pedía que regresara a Londres con él en seguida, que…

Ella aspiró profundo e interrumpió con voz tajante la serie de huecas aseveraciones.

—James, no puedo regresar contigo a Londres. Estoy comprometida para casarme.

—¿Casarte? —James alzó una ceja en insolente interrogación. Ah, sí, tu padre mencionó algo al respecto. Me dijo que pensabas casarte con un tipo bucólico que vive en la localidad. Pero sinceramente, querida, ¿te agrada la idea de vivir aquí, siempre? Eres una criatura de ciudad. Eres como yo. Tú y yo…

—No, no es cierto —lo interrumpió con aspereza—. No soy como tú en absoluto, James.

Él la miró; se estaba irritando ahora, molesto de que ella se negara a rendirse a su encanto, a sus necesidades. Bella se preguntó con cinismo, para qué quería él tenerla de regreso a su lado; ¿para complacer a su "ego" o para que le ordeñara el caos de su escritorio?

—Está bien, de acuerdo, me equivoqué —declaró James con voz que perdía su aterciopelada elegancia y se tornaba áspera, insolente y agresiva. Bella no quería escucharlo, no quería oír lo que tenía que decirle. Ni siquiera deseaba que estuviera allí, admitió casi con culpabilidad.

En realidad ella quería… lo que más quería era cerrar los ojos, volver a abrirlos y descubrir que James se había desvanecido y que Edward estaba en su lugar.

El impacto de su propia revelación la sacudió. Quería a Edward… prefería a Edward… necesitaba a Edward… amaba a Edward. Pero no… ¿como podía ser? ¿Cómo podía ella?…

—Está bien, Bella —señaló James con voz crispada—. De modo que quieres tu libra de carne. Quieres verme suplicante. No puedo culparte, supongo, aunque hubiera esperado que estuvieras por encima de ese tipo de situación. Tú más que nadie sabe lo vulnerable que soy, cuánto necesito…

—Que te masajeen el "ego" —aportó Bella con tono seco. Observó que los ojos de James se tornaban fríos e inclementes.

—Victoria tenía razón respecto a ti —afirmó él con ponzoña—. Eres una criatura fría, asexual. Una mujer que no es mujer en absoluto. ¿Vas a casarte, dices? ¿Para qué? No es posible que lo ames.

—¿Ah no? ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque alguna vez fui lo bastante estúpida para enamorarme de ti? Eso se acabó, James. Creo que se acabó el mismo día en que Victoria me dijo que siempre supiste lo que yo sentía por ti. Supe entonces que no amaba a un hombre, sino a un espejismo. Edward vale lo que cientos como tú.

—¿Y lo amas? Mientes, Bella. Te conozco. Conozco a las mujeres como tú. Es a mí a quien amas. Siempre me has amado y siempre me amarás.

—¡No! —Espetó ella con vehemencia—. No te amo, James.

—Ah, claro que me amas y en tu noche de bodas, cuando te encuentres fría e insensible al lado de tu campesino, será a mí a quien desees… a quien quisieras…

—No —volvió a exclamar Bella. Luego alzó la cabeza y dijo algo que jamás habría imaginado que fuera capaz de decir a nadie, y mucho menos a James—. Estás muy equivocado, James, y ¿quieres saber cómo puedo saberlo? Anoche Edward y yo nos convertimos en amantes. Tenía tanto miedo, más del que he sentido jamás. ¿Y sabes por qué tenía miedo? Tenía miedo por tu culpa. No porque alguna vez te hubiera amado, sino por la forma en que te burlaste de mí, en que me lastimaste, permitiendo que Victoria me hiriera con crueldad al grado que llegué a creer que tenía razón. Llegué a creer que era incapaz de despertar deseo. Pero entonces Edward me tocó… me mostró… —aspiró profundo y la voz le tembló al continuar—: Edward me dio un placer que nunca creí posible que existiera para nadie, mucho menos para mí y me dio todo ese placer de manera libre y generosa.

Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los párpados y las enjugó con un rápido movimiento con el dorso de la mano.

—Y debido a eso… debido a eso, aun si no lo amara, si aún te amara a ti, de cualquier manera me casaría con él, porque ¿sabes una cosa, James? Viéndolo bien, Edward es el ser humano más completo más saludable y equilibrado que haya conocido jamás. A su lado tú no eres sino una burda imitación, una triste parodia de lo que debe ser un hombre.

— Pues de veras lo amas, ¿no es cierto? Y todo eso después de una sola noche de sexo. Debe ser hábil. Te diré una cosa, mi querida Bella, yo en tu lugar me estaría preguntando cómo logró él adquirir tal pericia. Si tiene ese gusto por las mujeres, por el sexo, pregúntate: ¿Cuánto tiempo estará satisfecho contigo? Podrá casarse contigo, pero apuesto a que no te será fiel. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres cambiar de idea?

Ella le dio la espalda.

—No, James, no cambiaré de idea.

No se movió de ahí sino hasta que oyó que el coche de James se alejaba por el sendero. Cuando trató de moverse descubrió que estaba tan tensa que todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí parada, temblando.

Se sentía enferma, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, estaba más débil de lo que nunca antes en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo se sabía más fuerte.

Amaba a Edward. Le asombraba que luego de haber formulado las palabras, hasta haberlas pronunciado, en realidad no fue consciente. Aunque la noche anterior, en lo más profundo de su ser debió saberlo, Bella guardó en el subconsciente ése conocimiento. Sus temblores aumentaron.

No podía casarse con Edward ahora, por supuesto. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Ya le preocupaba bastante la sola idea de desearlo más de lo que él a ella, pero ahora que conocía la verdad…

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo… a convencerlo? Y entonces comprendió que la visita de James le daba la excusa perfecta.

No había necesidad de que Edward supiera la verdad. Simplemente podía decirle que James había roto su compromiso con Victoria, que quería que volviera con él, que se dio cuenta… La garganta se le cerró contra la repulsión que llenaba su cuerpo ante la idea de siquiera insinuar que todavía amaba a James. Tantos años se aferró a sus ilusiones que estaba comenzando a preguntarse si en realidad no habría dejado de amarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eso podría explicar la falta de deseo por él, su creencia de que sexualmente ella no era capaz de experimentar fuertes pasiones; una ficción que se había revelado como tal desde su primera reacción ante Edward.

No esperó mucho el regreso de Edward. La camioneta entró traqueteando al patio mientras Bella preparaba café.

Bella lo observó con un nudo de aflicción en la garganta y con el corazón adolorido, mientras Edward avanzaba a través del patio hacia la puerta. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ¿Se aferraría o sólo inclinaría la cabeza a su manera y la escucharía, para luego dejarla ir con toda calma?

Cuando levantó la taza se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban tanto que no podía sostenerla.

Edward entró en la cocina y la miró a través de la habitación.

—Edward…, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Él esperó en silencio, sin, ayudarla, pero sin reprimirla tampoco.

—Lo que pasa es… que… que no me puedo casar contigo, después de todo —señaló con voz temblorosa, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Entiendo —asintió él luego de una breve pausa. Bella se puso tensa mientras Edward se quitaba las botas para luego acercársele, pero antes que llegara hasta donde estaba ella, se detuvo al lado de la mesa, y se sentó en una silla.

—¿Te molesta si hablamos de esto sentados? —Preguntó Edward, flexionando el torso con una leve mueca—. Me está matando la espalda. La cama del dormitorio para invitados no es la más cómoda en que haya dormido y esta mañana estuve trasplantando algunas plántulas. Pero, este súbito cambio de idea, esta indecisión… ¿no tendrá que ver con lo de anoche?

Bella lo miró con fijeza.

—No… por supuesto que no —le aseguró ella con vehemente sinceridad y luego se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo inoportuno de su aseveración, pero por suerte él no pareció percatarse de su desliz.

—Entonces ¿por qué? —insistió él.

Este era el momento. Bella apretó las manos, rezando por la fuerza para mentir y convencerlo.

—Recibí un… visitante esta mañana —quería apartar de él la vista, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que, puesto que estaba sentada frente a él difícilmente podría hacerlo.

—Fue… James, para ser más exactos. Rompió su compromiso con Victoria. Me pidió que… quiere que vuelva con él, y yo… bien, tú ya sabes que yo, que yo… —pasó saliva con dificultad, encontrando casi imposible dar voz a la mentira, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

—Que tú, ¿qué? —la instó Edward a seguir—. ¿Que lo amas?

Ella asintió, sin poder proseguir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaa Mundo espero que esten tan satisfechos de la culminacion de esta historia ;D bueno pienso continuar con las historias que habia dejado a la mitad espero que las lean y comenten...**

**La historia ni los personajes son mios son de S.M. y Penny Jordan.**

_borro cada uno de nuestros recuerdos con lagrimas, por que ya no puedo guardarlos dentro de mi..._

* * *

Ella asintió, sin poder proseguir.

—Es extraño. Especialmente cuando hace menos de una hora te oí decirle que definitivamente no lo amabas y que no tenías la menor intención de regresar a Londres con él.

Bella no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Escuchaste? Pero no podrías… tú…

—Regresé a recoger las llaves de la camioneta. La puerta del estudio estaba cerrada. Ya había visto el auto desconocido afuera. No fue mi intención espiar, pero cuando oí que él te decía…

Hizo una pausa y Bella inquirió con voz débil:

—¿Hace cuánto? ¿Cuánto?… No, Edward. No, por favor —protestó con voz gutural, cuando él se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó, con sus intenciones claramente escritas en sus ojos.

—Bien, déjame decirte tan sólo, que estuve allí el tiempo suficiente para oírte decir que me amabas —declaró con ternura, mientras la alzaba de su asiento para estrecharla en su apasionado, abrazo, acallando sus protestas y objeciones con sus labios—. Esas palabras fueron casi la música más hermosa que haya escuchado jamás.

—¿Casi? —masculló Bella contra la boca de él—. Pero…

—La más hermosa de todas sonará cuando estemos parados, juntos ante el ministro de la iglesia y te escuche decir: "Sí, lo acepto". Bella, todavía no puedo creerlo —gruñó Edward, besándola y abrazándola con fuerza—. Me amas… debo admitir que esperaba que con tiempo y paciencia llegaras a amarme algún día, pero al escucharte decírselo…

—Edward, por favor, no tiene caso… de cualquier manera no me puedo casar contigo. No cuando sé que amas a otra mujer. Debes comprender que no sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

—¿Yo, mi cielo, amar a otra mujer? —había dejado de besarla y se había apartado un poco de ella para poderla mirar a los ojos—. ¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que te amo a ti. Te amo desde que te conocí. Al verte por primera vez fue como si me hubiera caído un rayo, el impacto y la impresión casi me matan. En un momento era yo un hombre cuerdo, bien equilibrado de unos treinta y tantos años, trabajador y serio; y al siguiente momento… al siguiente momento una mirada hacia ti y supe inmediatamente que mi vida iba a cambiar de manera radical.

—Edward… eso no puede ser verdad. Tú mismo me dijiste que hubo otra mujer… Sally.

—¿Sally? —Edward la miró con absoluta estupefacción—. La única Sally que conozco es mi cuñada y en cuanto a que hubiera otra mujer, pues… he tenido ciertas relaciones, lo admito, relaciones que podría haber esperado que llegaran a un compromiso más permanente, pero nunca hubo una mujer que me hiciera sentir lo que contigo. Si di a entender otra cosa, no fue intencional.

—Tú me dijiste que… me contaste… diste a entender que sabías lo que era amar a alguien y saber que ese amor no podía ser correspondido. Di por supuesto que había alguien en Canadá… que habías comprado la casa para ella y que te había rechazado.

—¿Canadá? ¡Nunca! Espera un momento… —comenzó a sonreír—. Ah, sí, la noche que te conocí cuando te miré y supe que eras la que yo esperaba; que eras la mujer que deseaba, que necesitaba… Eso me turbó mucho. Y luego me contaste lo de James.

—James —Bella se estremeció un poco—. No puedo creer ahora que lo haya amado, ni siquiera haberle tenido alguna simpatía. Es tan superficial, tan vacío, tan…

—Tan poco importante para nosotros y para nuestro futuro juntos —sugirió Edward con tono amoroso—. ¿Qué te parece si lo consignamos al pasado y cerramos la puerta ante él? Realmente me parece que hay cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar ahora.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que me digas lo que sentiste al estar anoche en mis brazos, al acariciarte y hacerte el amor y qué tanto deseas repetir la experiencia. Yo por mi parte no creo que pueda esperar otras tres semanas.

—Entonces, de verdad construiste la cama para mí —se maravilló, sonrojándose un poco al percibir la pasión y el deseo en la voz de su prometido.

—La hice para los dos, en realidad —indicó Edward—. Pero sí, la talla fue en tu honor. Un símbolo de mi amor… un trabajo de amor, si quieres. Anoche… no fue mi intención que sucediera, ¿sabes? Sólo quería tranquilizarte, mostrarte que estabas equivocada, que en efecto eres deseable, pero cuando te toqué…

Ella lo sintió estremecerse.

—No pude controlar mi reacción, mi necesidad de ti, mi amor, y además, tú estabas tan… tan incitante… tan dispuesta, que quise quedarme contigo, despertar contigo en mis brazos, pero tuve miedo de atosigarte, de someterte a un exceso de intimidad para la que aún no estabas preparada. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a despertarte para que te fueras a casa. Si no podía tenerte a mi lado en la cama al menos podía tenerte bajo mi techo. Te amo, Bella.

—Y yo a ti —replicó Ella, las palabras suavizadas y sofocadas por la presión de la boca masculina.

* * *

—Vaya, pues nadie podría dudar que están enamorados —le comentó Rosalie en voz baja a Emmett mientras miraban a Bella y Edward salir de la iglesia, él ciñéndola por la cintura, ella alzando el rostro hacia él en espera del beso.

Las campanas tañeron un exultante mensaje de amor y alegría, los pajecillos protestaban con agudos chillidos por la incomodidad de sus atuendos, la madre de la novia se enjugaba las lágrimas, el sol brillaba y la felicidad de la ocasión se esparcía a través del patio de la iglesia, envolviendo a invitados y espectadores.

—Cuando Bella me dijo que iba a casarse con Edward, yo…

—Rosalie se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nunca la vi tan feliz, tan… tan realizada… tan satisfecha.

—No digas eso demasiado alto —le advirtió Emmett con una amplia sonrisa, agregando, cuando ella lo miró con desconcierto—: Eso de la satisfacción se supone que debería suceder esta noche… ¿o me muestro muy anticuado?

—Demasiado, mi amor —declaró Rosalie con una sonrisa sesgada para besarlo luego en la mejilla.

—¿Aún me amas? —murmuró Edward al oído de Bella.

Ella volvió la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada tan luminosa y elocuente de adoración, que el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco en su pecho.

—¿Realmente necesitas preguntar?

—Hmm… no, en realidad no.

—¿Y tú me amas?

—Espera hasta esta noche, cuando pueda demostrártelo con hechos.

Bella se sonrojó un poco y rió. Luego susurró con tono incitante:

—¿Crees que podrías seguir amándome dentro de unos cuatro meses cuando comience a parecer una pelota?

Por un momento Bella pensó que Edward no había entendido, pero pronto notó que sus ojos se iluminaban y que le apretaba el brazo con la mano al preguntar con incredulidad:

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que?…

—Que estoy embarazada —confirmó ella—. Bien, no es cien por ciento seguro, sólo un noventa y nueve por ciento, pero sí, creo que lo estoy.

Lo oyó reír y gruñir al mismo tiempo mientras exclamaba:

—¡Qué momento y lugar escoges para decírmelo!

—En realidad no estaba segura sino hasta anoche. Sé que es un poco más pronto de lo que habíamos planeado.

Él debió captar la ansiedad en la voz de Bella, porque la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con ternura, diciéndole con suavidad:

—No podría ser demasiado pronto por lo que a mí concierne. Te amo, Bella —indicó la cabeza y la besó, ajeno al regocijo y a las bromas de los concurrentes y la mirada de disgusto de los pajecillos.

—¡Fua! —Comentó el mayorcito—. ¡Mira eso, qué cosa tan estúpida eso de besarse!

—Hmm… ciertamente estúpida —murmuró Rosalie a su esposo—. Y ojalá que por mucho tiempo sigan haciendo cosas estúpidas como esa. Lo cual me recuerda…

—Ten un poco de respeto, mujer —da reprendió Emmett, tratando de no soltar la risa—. Recuerda que estamos en terreno sagrado.

—Eso no impide a Edward y Bella hacer sus boberías —señaló Rosalie con dulzura.

—No es cierto No les impide nada —señalo Emmett sonriente mientras seguía el ejemplo de Edward y tomaba en sus brazos a su esposa.

FINN...

* * *

es un gran placer para mi terminar esta historia para poder continuar con las que habia dejado pedientes..

espero que todas las personas que me comentaron leean mis otras historias...

y bueno cada comienzo tiene su final...


End file.
